Sun's Equestira Girls Adventure
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of: The Lost Shimmering Sun. It's been over two years since Sun lives with her friends and family at Canterlot City. Sun ends up finding a crown on the front lawn that belong to a princess from another world. Time is ticking to help get the crown back and another girl wants to make sure she gets it. Can Sun and her friends help their new friend win back her crown?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Rival from a Dream

A long time ago in Equestria. There is a school for gifted unicorns that are able to learn how to use their magical abilities. It's also a school where unicorn students can learn other subject and use their magic to help or fully bring out their talent. However, there are some who doesn't use their magic wisely and end up causing trouble.

One day, a young female unicorn is practicing her magic, but she not using it with good intentions. She thinks it will be fun to practice her magic on a younger student by turning her into other animals and objects.

The young mare name is Falling Star. she has light peach fur, black mane with a pink streak on it, light blue eyes, and her cutie mark is a shooting star falling from the sky. She's has powerful magic and will do anything to achieve her goal, but there's one unicorn who always stand in her way. Because of her selfish desire, she has become cruel and dishonest, and will hurt anypony to get what she wants.

Before she can continue hurting the young filly with her magic, a blast of magic hits Falling Stars horn releasing the young filly. The the magical aura floats the her to the one who uses her magic.

Falling Star looks to see where the magic has come from and she is not happy about it. This pony is the one she's been hatting for a long time because of her teaching and powerful magic. The pony who filly her back is a young pony name Sunset Shimmer. She has red and yellow like mane, yellow like fur, light teal like eyes, and her cutie mark is a shimmering sun that is the same color as her mane. She's even wearing a necklace matching her cutie mark.

Sunset makes an angry look and asks in a demanding tone, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just practicing my magic on this weakening," Falling Star answers in a snobbish done

"You know the rules Falling Star. You're not supposed to use magic that rough on another student," Sunset inorms in a serious tone.

"Who ask you, teacher's pet?" Falling Star angrily says in spite.

Sunset ignore Falling Star's insult and says in a serious tone, "Listen, I'm going to ask you this one time! Leave that filly alone and stop this nonsense or believe me you will regret it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Falling Star angrily screams.

In her anger launches a magical beam at Sunset and the young filly. Luckily, sunset is about to make her magic to create a protective shield from Falling Star's magic. Sunset knows that Falling Star's magic is powerful, but not as powerful as her.

Sunset turns to the young filly and informs her, "Silver, I need you to go to Princess Celestia and get some of the teacher here right away. I'll try to get her to stop."

The young filly nods her head and leaves to get the princess and other help. Sunset then uses her magic to repeal Falling Star's. Just then, the two unicorns starts to fight each other and it catches the attention of the other students.

Sunset angrily asks, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?! Is because I'm sick and tired of you always being better than me. You get to be Princess Celestia's star student, you get to learn powerful spells, she favors you over everypony," Falling says furiously.

Then use her magic to hit Sunset, but she manages to dodge the wrath. Sunset isn't sure how long she's going to keep this up or how long will her own magic to last her. She knows she needs to reason with Falling Star.

"She does not favor me. She saw me with powerful raw magic and needs me to do focus study to control it," Sunset says trying to reason.

Then Falling Star asks, "And why are you defending that weakening? You don't seem to care about bonding with others."

Sunset answers as she look at her classmates then facing her, "I may not bond much with my classmate and my old friends anymore, but I'm not a bully who hurts other to achieve their goals."

"Besides, every time I tried to be nice or be your friend you always thought as me as an enemy," Sunset adds in anger.

Falling Star is getting very furious about Sunset's talk towards her. In fact, she isn't listen to Sunset at all. She doesn't think Sunset is being honest about and think she only cares about being powerful

Just then Falling Star lights up her horna and says, "I think it's about time for you to be doubt with."

At that moment, Falling Star starts to launch a magical beam from her horn to Sunset. Sunset creates a magical field that will protect her, but it's not going to last her long. Just then, Sunset uses her magic to create a stronger field and make her magic very powerful.

Just then, something strange happen. Sunset's eyes starts to glow white and she starts to be lifted up to the air. Nopony has any idea what is going on or what's happening, not even Falling Star. Just then Sunset strong magic is able to counter Falling Stars magic and is able to blast her horn and sends her to the ground. Sunset is placed on the ground, but collapsed after using most of her magic and strength.

Falling Star looks to see that Sunset has falling to the ground and ses an opportunity to take her out.

She furiously screams, "You're going to be sorry for this!"

Before Falling Star can do anything, a magical force field has appeared trapping her inside.

Falling Stars baning on the field as she angrily scream, "Hey! Let me out!"

"That's enough Falling Star!" a familiar voice calls out.

The students, including Falling Star to see Princess Celestia dn some of the teacher, along with the filly Sunset help escape. The teacher tells the student to go to the classroom and stay in there while two of them take Falling Star to the principal's office.

Princess Celestia looks to see Sunset collapsed on the ground and breathed hard. The princess can tell that Sunset has used too much of her magic. From what little Silver explains to her, sunset is able to save her but Falling Star caused the two to have a fight.

Sunset opens her eyes slightly and mutters,"Princess…"

Princess Celestia picks her up and hold her with her hooves and forearms. Sunset is glad that the princes and the teacher has come because she is completely worn out.

"Sunset, are you alright? Sunset! Sunset!" Princess Celestia scaredly asks, but Sunset feels so weak that she falls unconscious.

Just then, Sun has wakes up from the dream in a cold sweat. Sun feels that this dream is very real and that actually happened to her. However, it seems like the dream is actually a memory. This dream is very hard for her to make out.

"What… what was that?" Sun asks in her thoughts nervously.

Then she scaredly says, "I… It felt like this happened before. A long time ago."

Sun decides to forget about this strange dream and go back to sleep for the night. She knows it's been around a year and a half since she is able to remember half of her name, but can't fully remember who she used to be. She knows she has come connections to ponies from her dreams and memories. Little does Sun knows that for the past few days, Sun is going to learn more about her past and it will comes with an important mission that her two homes needs to be protected from danger she'll be familiar with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Crown

The next day, Sun along with her sister, Screwball and her father, Discord just arrived at the school. She is wearing her magenta shirt with the shimmering sun on it, orange skirt with an yellow and purple stripe on one side, black leather jacket, and black boots with purple flames, and she's wearing her special necklace. Screwball is wearing her usual purple and pink like clothes and wearing her favorite propeller hat.

However, discord and Screwball can tell that Sun is still feeling tired from that dream she just have. Sun has to tell them about the dream and it looks like Sun doesn't have much sleep last night.

As they get out of the car, Discord asks with concern, "Sun, are you sure you'll be alright for school,"

"Yeah sis. You don't look so good," Screwball replies.

Sun yawns a bit, shows a smile on her face and says, "I'll be fine dad. I just need some fresh air and something to take my mind off of that terrible nightmare."

"Okay, just let your sister and I know if you need anything," Discord says.

"Okay," Sun replies.

Screwball starts to run to the school to meet her friends and says, "See you later sis."

"Bye," Sun replies.

After saying goodbye to her had and sister, Sun walks over to the Canterlot High statue to meet Fluttershy and hopefully she can help her with this lack of sleep.

Sun yawns and says, "Man, I'm so tired. I hope Fluttershy can help take my mind off of that dream I just had."

Just then, Sun simply wobbles her way to the statue and is not watching where she's going. She ends up bumping into Fluttershy and they both fall to the crown and pink papers has fallen all over the place.

Fluttershy is able to sit up for a bit, but feels that someone is on her. Fluttershy looks to see that Sun is lying her head on her lap.

Fluttershy shakes Sun head as she says, "Sun."

Sun opens her eyes after feeling the movement of her body with a tired look and says, "Fluttershy."

Sun is able to sit down, but still feeling a bit tired. She rubs her eyes and is able to give herself a clear view of Fluttershy. Sun realizes that she accidently bump into her and drop the papers, which she knows are fliers on the ground.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sun replies.

"That's okay. Are you okay?" Fluttershy answers.

Sun shakes her head bags under her eyes and says, "Not really. I had this crazy dream… more like a nightmare last night."

She then yawns in reply.

"Sound to me that you didn't get much sleep last night," Fluttershy replies.

"I didn't" Sun answers.

Just then, Angel comes out of Fluttershys backpack to see Sun. He turns to see Sun looking unhappy and tired. Angel jumps out of Fluttershy's backpack and onto Sun's right shoulder. He then starts to nuzzle sun's cheek with his head.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks Angel. I feel much better now."

Fluttershy is happy that he is trying to cheer up her friend and are good friends. Sun turn gives Angel back to Fluttershy and then puts him back in her bag.

"So how are the flier passing going?" Sun asks.

"Not very well. It's nice that people are adopting animals from the shelter, but not so good not having much volunteers," Fluttershy answers sounding a bit disappointed.

Sun simply smiles and says, "Don't worry Fluttershy, you still have me, Tree Hugger, and Rarity helping out."

"That's good," Fluttershy happily replies.

Sun and Fluttershy look on the floor and realizes they forgot about the fliers that fallen to the floor.

Sun blushes a bit and says, "Maybe we should pick these up and head inside before class starts."

"I guess so, the warning bell will ring very soon," Fluttershy says, agreeing to the idea.

"Yeah. I don't need to be tar…" Sun replies.

But before she can say anything, something just hit Sun's head. The smack on her head feels really hard.

Sun rubs her head and screams, "Ow!"

"What was that?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"I don't know. Something just hit my head," Sun answers while rubbing her head.

Fluttershy looks around to see what exactly hit Sun on the head. Just then, Fluttershy notice something on the ground and it's something very special.

Fluttershy surprisingly says, "Look!"

Sun looks to see where Fluttershy is showing and is surprised to see what it is. Sun can see a crown resting next to her feet. The crown is a light gold color with a magenta star shaped gem in the middle.

Sun picks up the crown and says, "It's a crown? What's it doing out here?"

"It's strange, the wasn't here a minute ago," Fluttershy adds.

"Well, it's there now," Sun says looking confused.

The two girls are confused about the crown since it just hit her on the head suddenly. They have no idea where the crown comes from. They don't even know what to do with it.

Sun turns to Fluttershy and asks, "What should we do with it?"

Fluttershy quickly has an idea and answers, "I know. Pinkie told me that the crown that was bought for the dance recently broke, so maybe we can use this crown for the Fall Formal."

"That a great idea Fluttershy. I can take it to Principal Celestia and you can meet me in music class," Sun replies, agreeing to the idea.

"Okay," Fluttershy says while nodding her head.

After they gathering the rest of the fliers, Fluttershy goes on a head to put the fliers in her locker and get to class while Sun is deep in thought about the crown. As she thinks about the crown whereabout, Sun starts to wonder about the crown's mysterious appearance and how it ends up hitting her on the head.

Before heading inside, Sun turns to the statue and says in her thoughts, "I wonder where this crown came from. There's no way that someone could throw it to me from behind. The statue is blocking someone's way."

Sun is wondering how it's possible for this to happen, but doesn't have a clue yet.

Sun says in her thoughts, "I better give this to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna before class starts."

With that, Sun starts to head inside the building and give the crown to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. She think it will be a good idea to ask them about the crown, but leave out her mysterious encounter with it.

While Sun isn't looking, someone comes out of the base of the statue, which is actually a portal to a different world. The person is a girl and she has light peach skin, black hair with a pink streak on it, and light blue eyes. The girl is wearing a dark blue shirt with a shooting star falling from the sky on it, blue jeans, black shoes with white laces and a jacket.

The girl starts to look around for what she's hoping to find, but has no luck. She turns to see Sun taking the crown inside the building. The girls makes an angry look on her face because the crown has been in her grasps and lost it. But the main reason why she's mad is because Sun remembers some she's despise the most. She decides to follow her and hopefully get the crown back.

In the hallways, close to Principal Celestia's office, Sun still have the crown in her hands and very curious about it. She looks at the gem of the crown and thinks it's very pretty. She then notice that the crown has the same gem like glow as her necklace. As she looks at the gem and the crown, Sun feels like trying it on, just for fun and see herself wearing it.

"It wouldn't hurt to put the crown just for fun," Sun says to herself.

Sun puts on the crown and it's a perfect fit. Just then, the gem on the crown begins to glow and it's creates a strange magical aura around Sun. Sun starts to to feel a strange force coming from the crown and is starting to been nervous about it.

Just then, Sun's eyes begins to glow white and feels something… magical coming from the crown. She starts to see that she knows this feeling before. As Sun is being surrounding by the magic, a vision comes into her mind. There are 6 ponies five of them looks exactly like her friends, but the sixth pony looks like the girl who she has met at Crystal Prep, but doesn't wear glasses. The crown shows her vision of the 6 ponies along with their adventures and friendship together.

When the magic stops, Sun eyes returns to normal and the crown stops glowing. As soon as Sun returns to reality, she starts to feel a funny feeling in her head. She takes off the crown to look at the gem again and feel that it's the cause of these visions.

"What… was… that?" Sun asks herself as she looks at the crown.

Sun has no idea what the crown just show to her and wonder if it's just her imagination or not. She starts to think it might be good idea to give it to Principal Celestia and talk to her friends about her strange vision. She then takes the crown to the principal's office and hope they can keep an eye on it and hope it won't cause trouble.

Back in the world of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, the newly alicorn princess along with Spike and their friends are having a major problem at the Crystal Empire. Last night, Twilight's crown has been stolen by a unicorn mare and she escaped through a magical mirror.

The girls have no idea who the magic is and how they manage to let her escape. All they do know, Twilight's crown is lost through the mirror and somepony is after it.

Rainbow Dash panicky screams, "How on Equestria did we let this happen?!"

"I know. And we were in hot pursuit of that mare," Applejack replies.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "Don't remind me."

Twilight is feeling very upset about losing her crown, her friends can tell. They tried to stop the thief but manages escape with the crown and element of magic. Twilight can still remember the night that her crown has been stolen from her.

Earlier in the night, Twilight and her friends, along with the princess are sleeping in their room. Suddenly, somepony wearing a black cloak manages to open the door and able to sneak past Twilight and Spike without waking them up. The pony uses her horn to levitate the crown and almost drop a lamp, but catches it in the nick of time. Seeing that the noise isn't waking them up, she puts the crown in her bag and replaced it with a fake replica.

Seeing that her plan is a success she starts to sneak way to the door and get away. But before she can, she accidentally trips over Spike's tail and hits the floor. The noise from her falls wakes up Spike really quickly Twilight ends up waking up as well, wonder what the noise. When Twilight turns face the door she can see that somepony has her crown in their bad.

She surprisingly screams, "My crown! She's got my crown!"

The mares hear Twilight screams and storms out, running away taking the crown with her.

Twilight starts to chase her and angrily screams, "Stop thief!"

She then starts to pursue the thief and Spike starts to come with her. The other girls wakes up after the hearing the noise and wonder what is going on. When they opens their door, they look to see Twilight running past their door. They can tell that something is wrong.

Their answer has been answer when Twilight screams, "She stolen my crown!"

The girls are shocked to hear what Twilight says and are determined to help out. Twilight tries to run after the thief, but she is fast. She then uses her magic to teleport herself to the thief, hoping to stop her in her track.

"Stop!" Twilight demands.

But then the thief uses her hort to teleport herself, but let the cloak falls on Twilight's face. The thief teleport herself behind Twilight seeing that she's been blinded. She then runs away hoping to escape. Twilight takes off the cloak seeing that the thief is running away goes after her.

The thief looks behind her and shock to see that Twilight and the others are getting close to her. Twilight tries to grab her by the tail but miss. The mare is seeing Twilight is getting close to her. At her last resort, Twilight pounces at the their and ends up rolling herself and the thief to another room.

When the crashes to the ground, the crown falls out of the thief's bag and bounces all over the room. The girls make it to the room to see the crown has falling straight through the mirror. Twilight and the girls gasp to see that her crown has fallen through the mirror while the thief makes an evil smile on her face. It's not how she hope to do, but manages to get the crown away from Twilight.

Twilight turns to the thief with a angry look and demands, "What did you do with my crown?!"

"Sorry it had to be this way…" The thief says.

She then teleports herself to the mirror and says,"Princess."

Then the thief follows the crown through the mirror as of hoping to get it back. The girls and Spike gasp to see the thief going through the mirror. Now they know that the crown is through the mirror, they need to find a way to get it back.

After the flashback, Twilight and the others are still in the room where the magical mirror is. They have no idea who that pony is or why would she take her crown. All they do know is that they need to get it back.

Applejack says, "I still can't figure out who that mare was,"

"I never seen her before," Pinkie adds.

Then Spike suggests, "Think we should go tell Princess Celestia,"

"You're right Spike. She might have an idea who that pony was," Twilight replies, agreeing to the idea.

With that, the girls leaves the room to tell the princess what has happened. When they explain the pony stealing the crown and they both gone through the mirror, Princess Celestia has a pretty good idea who that pony is. The following morning, Twilight and her friend are in the throne room with the princess to explain about the pony.

"Falling Star, a old student from the School of Gifted Unicorns. She used to go to the school studying strong magic. However, during her time there, she developed jealousy and resentment towards Sunset Shimmer. It caused her to become cruel, and dishonest." Princess Celestia explains.

Princess Celestia sighs and addly explains, "Sunset Shimmer tried to reason and become friends with her. But one day, Falling Star let her bitterness gone too far and I expelled her from the school and pursue she own path, one that has sadly led her to stealing your crown."

"And I supposed she blames Sunset Shimmer for the troubles she caused," Rainbow suspects with annoyance.

"I'm afraid she does," Princess Celestia sadly answers.

The girls are kind of surprised that Sunset has a very bitter rival and she blames her for being expelled. However there is something that's been bothering the girls since the event of last nigh.

Rarity asks with concern, "But what does she want with Twilight's crown?"

"And she replaced Twilight's with this one," Spike says while showing the princess the fake.

Princess Celestia takes a close look at the fake and see that it resembles Twilight's crown a bit. She has a good idea what the crown is used for.

Princess Celestia starts to walk downs the to the halls as she explains,"She must have a goal that her heart's desire and Twilight's crown is the only thing that will do just that. As for the replica, she was hoping that you won't notice that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it will be too late to find your crown and element of harmony."

Twilight walks by the princess side as she listen to her hypothesis. She can see why Falling star will replace her crown with a fake.

But Twilight scaredly asks, "But I don't understand. Where did she go? Where did she take the crown?"

"You will soon know more about this world than even I do and…" Celestia explains then stop in the middle.

Princess Celestia makes a very sad look and says, "I was hoping to give you some more time before I have to ask you this."

With that, everypony starts to follow Princess Celestia and Twilight to the destination. They have trouble understand a few things, like when Celestia statement on hoping to have time. They agree to wait until they reach their destination to ask about it.

Everypony has gone into the room where the strange and magical mirror. Since Twilight and her friend see the thief going through there, they need to start from here first.

Princess Luna explains, "This is no ordinary mirror, it is a gateway to another world. A gateway that's only opens once every thirty moons."

Pinkie touches the mirror and happily says, "Sparkly."

Princess Luna tries to ignore Pinkie's silliness and use her magic to move Pinkie away from the mirror.

Then Princess Luna explains,"It was always kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, until it was put away after the fire long ago. And when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire we sent it here for her to watch over."

"So she went in there?" Fluttershy asks pointing to the mirror.

"Yes," Princess Celestia answers.

"Sounds cool! What's in this other world?" Rainbow Dash asks with excitement.

But Twilight looks at Princess Celestia with a concerned look and asks, "But princess, you said there's something else you need me to do that involves going to this other world, what is it you need me to do?"

Princess Celestia makes a sad look on her face and still uncertain about telling Twilight about this big favor. She then looks at her sister and sees her nodding her head meaning she thinks it will be a good time to tell her.

Princess Celestia looks at Twilight and says, "I know I'm asking very much of you, but I need you to find her and see if she's alright."

"Her?!" Twilight, Spike and the girls say with a shock.

Princess Celestia nods her head and says, "I know I should have told you this, but I don't have physical proof about Sunset's disappearance."

Rainbow Dash surprisingly says, "Wait, are you saying that Sunset Shimmer has been in this other world the whole time?"

Princess Celestia nods her head and says, "Yes. I know I needed to tell you eventually, but I was hoping to have more time before I have to tell you,"

"So in a way, Sun really is Sunset Shimmer after all," Applejack replies.

Then Twilight asks, "So you also want me to find her and check to see if she's alright?"

"Yes," Princess Celestia.

"Do you want me to bring her back to Equestria?" Twilight asks.

Princess Luna comes up to Twilight and says, "What Sun decides will be up to her. She developed a life in this other world so it will be choice if she want to remain in the other world or return to Equestria."

Twilight nods her head and says, "I understand,"

"Good. But right now, there is this other matter we have," Princess Celestia replies.

Then Cadence says, "Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and receive your crown. Without it, the elements of harmony have no power and Equarea is left without it's most important means of defence."

Twilight and her friends look at the mirror and they are kind of concern about this other world.

Then Princess Luna says, "Your crown does not belong in the place Sun calls home. And in Falling Star's possion, it will no doubt be used to bring harm to her and the other inhabitants in this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves."

Twilight looks at the mirror and see that getting her mirror and finding Sunset Shimmer are very important. Princess Celestia levitates a saddle bag on to twilight with stuff she might need for the trip to the other world.

Princess Celestia walks over to Twilight and calmly asks, "You understand the importances of this task?"

"Of course," Twilight answers.

"Good. then you must go at once," Princess Celestia replies.

Twilight takes a deep breath to calm herself down and starts to make her way to the portal.

Just then Rainbow Dash flies between Twilight and the portal and says, "Woah, woah, woah! She's going, we're going too, right girls."

The girls agree to the idea about going with Twilight to the other world.

"Ooh! This is nervouscited!" Pinkie happily screams.

Applejack turns to Pinkie and bluntly says, "You do realized that's not a real word right."

Twilight feels happy that her friends doesn't want Twilight to go there along. But her cheerful smile is going to be turn upside down.

Princess Celestia firmly says, "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"What?! Why not?!" Rainbow asks sounding upset.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world. Creating havoc that will make it impossible to get the crown back from Falling Star," Princess Celestia explains.

"And with Sun having similar friends to you, it might make it more confusing for the beings of the other world," Princess Cadence adds.

Then Princess Celestia says says, "That true. This is something, Princess Twilight mist do on her own."

Then Princess Luna uses her magic to project the moon in the night sky as she explains, "Time is of the essence. On The third day, when the moon reaches the center of the night sky, the gateway will close, and once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you are able to return."

After hearing her friends support, Twilight makes her way to be at front of the portal. She touches the portal with her hoof and feels skeptic about going through. But knows that she needs to find her crown and Sunset Shimmer in the other world. Twilight then starts to go through the portal.

Spike becomes so scared of Twilight's well being, that he sprints and run towards the portal. The girls see this and aren't able to stop him.

The others scaredly screams, "Spike! No!"

But it's too late. Spike has gone through the portal with Twilight. The two travelers are now being pulled through the mirror, not knowing what will goes on in this other world. They know that their mission is very important and their adventure to the other world is only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A New Friend's Tour

In the hallways, Sun and her friends have finished with their second period class and are on their beak right now. Sun explains to the girls about the crown she and Fluttershy have found and about the vision the crown has showed to her. The girls are kind of confused and wonder how the crown is able to do that,

"The crown showed you some kind of vision?" Rainbow Dash questioningly replies.

"Yeah. It's totally weird," Sun answers.

"What was this vision you say?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun starts to think, trying to remember what the crown has shown her.

Then Sun explains, "I know you girls might think it's crazy, but… when I put on the crown… I saw you guys along with a girl I've meet at Crystal Prep. From the looks of them they all seems to be great friends and their friendship was able to stop monsters or villains. But the strange thing is… you all were ponies."

"Ponies?" Applejack says looking confused.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah."

"Sounds strange to me," Rainbow Dash remarks.

"I think it will be nice to be a pony," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

Then Rarity asks, "Does the pony who looks like me have a stylish mane?"

"She does alright," Sun answers with a smile

Applejack looks at Sun with suspicious look and says, "I think that story you're tellin us sounds a bit far fetched to me, but I'm willing to believe y'all."

"It's a good thing you beleive me," Sun replies.

"Why's that?" applejack asks.

Sun giggles and answers, "To make sure I'm not being crazy."

"Of course you're not crazy, silly. Being crazy and mine and your sister's job," Pinkie replied with a big smile.

Just then Rarity turns to Sun and says, "Oh before I forget, don't forget to meet Pinkie and I at the gym so you can help us with the decorations for the dance."

"I remember, you want me to meet you at the gym during lunch," Sun replies.

"That's good. We could use a lot of help this time," Pinkie happily says.

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "By the way, are you going to run for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?"

"I'm thinking about it, but part of me thinks it will be a good idea to give someone else a chance to win," Sun answers.

Pinkie surprisingly says, "Really! I figure you want to get a better look at the crown."

Sun looks a bit uncertain and says, "I don't know, but you know, something did strike as odd about that crown."

"Like what?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun starts to think about the crown as she explains, "I don't know. It's almost that crown is special something… magical about it."

"Magic?!" Rainbow Screams and starts to laugh.

Rainbow then continues to laugh. However the others are not sure what's there to laugh about. Sun knows that Rainbow will think it's a bit strange, but never suspect for Rainbow to laugh like that,"

Rarity hits Rainbow on the head and says, "Rainbow Dash, I don't think you should joke about something like that."

"Sorry," Rainbow mutters in frustration.

"It's alright. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but I feel that the crown might be magic," Sun says letting her friends know that it's not a problem.

Then Rainbow Dash turns to Sun and says, "So why don't you win the crown and find out for yourself."

"I don't know," Sun replies unsure.

"Sun, if that crown really is magic and it responded you ya, how will it react to someone else," Applejack replies looking concern.

Sun then starts to think about the situation. If the crown can react to her, she can;t think about how it will react to anyone else who puts it on. After deep thinking, Sun knows that there's only one solution that needs to be done.

Sun simply smiles and says,"You're right, I should sign up and make sure the crown is in capable hands."

Sun's friends start to agree with the idea as well. They think it will be a good idea for Sun to win the crown again and make sure it doesn't fall into unexpected hand.

Just then, Rarity happily says, "Well now that we have that little problem is settled, we should head to the fashion room so I can start making your dresses for the dance."

The girls agree to the idea and start to follow Rarity to the fashion room so they can have their measurements for the dresses, except feel that she will like to do something else.

Rainbow turns to Sun and asks, "You coming Sun or what?"

"I think I'm going outside for a little air. I promise to meet you at the boutique after school," Sun says with a calm smile.

"Okay," Rainbow replies.

Then Rainbow says, "See you later."

"Bye," Sun replies.

After saying their goodbyes, the girls leave to follow Rarity to the room for their dresses while Sun heads to the front of the school. Sun is now at front of the school and sits on the stairs so she can have some fresh air.

Sun looks at the sky and says, "Being at school sure is fine, but I think it's nice getting a little fresh air once in awhile."

Sun really like enjoying the nice fresh air. Even though she like going to school with her friends and being in the city, she loves open spaces and the great outdoors.

After having some fresh air, Sun thinks it will be time for her to go back inside so she can get herself ready for class. But before she can go inside, she can see someone is lying right next to the Wondercolt statue.

Sun questionably says in her thoughts, "Is someone… on the ground there?"

Sun decides to walk to the statue to see if someone is over there. When she makes a closer distance to the statue, she can see that a girl is lying down on the ground with a small dog next to her. The dog is not sleeping, but looks worried about her owner.

The girl is about her age and seems to be sleeping. She has light purple skin, dark blue hair with a purple and magenta stripe on the hair and on the bang. She's wearing a light blue blouse with a a light magenta robbin on the collar, a purple skirt with a fold on the side, that has a magenta six pointed star with five white six pointed stars circled around it. She's wearing matching purple leg warmers with magnet strap and a plaid pattern in front and black slip on shoes.

The dog that is standing in front of her, is light purple with light green eyes and smalls hair on the head, with pale purple spots on the back and pale light green fur on the stomach. The dog is wearing a purple like collar with spikes on it and has a tag with a heart on it.

When the dog notice Sun walking up to them, he doesn't know what do. He notice that since he's a dog, he need to act like a dog.

When Sun reaches him and his friend, the little dog starts to bark at her. Sun can see that the dog doesn't want her to get close, but she feels that helping the girl is the right thing to do. She then remember the methods Fluttershy does to help calm an animal down.

Sun sits down to his level and says, "Easy there little dog, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just want to see if she's alright."

The little dog looks at the girl with a confused look. Seeing through Sun's eyes and smile, the small dog can tell that she doesn't mean any harm. The dog then shows a smile on his face which makes Sun happy.

Sun then pets the dog and says, "You sure are a sweet dog."

The little dog then looks at his friend in a worried tone. Sun knows that she needs to make sure the girl is alright.

Sun moves the girls from the shoulder and calmly asks, "Hey. Are you okay?"

The girl then makes a groaning noise meaning that the movement is waking her up.

"Are you alright?" Sun repeats as she move the girl's shoulder.

The girl starts to wake up and opens her eyes kind of slowly.

The girl quietly says, "What… happened?"

Then calmly says, "Um excuse me, are you okay?"

The girl looks to see Sun is sitting next to her. From the looks of it, she seems to be kind of worried about her.

"I… I… think so?" the girl answers looking confused.

"That's good. I was afraid you might've been hurt," sun says with relief.

She then puts out her hand toward the girl and asks, "Do you need some help?"

"Sure," The girl says.

But as she is going to reach to Sun, she notice something strange about her body. She looks to see that girl. In reality is Twilight Sparkle, does not have her hooves any more. She then starts to scream her lungs out. Sun and the little dog are confused and worried about her.

Twilight looks at her body and is freaked out about it. She is more scared to see that she has these strange things on her on her arms and not her hooves.

"Um, are you feeling alright?" Sun asks looking concerned.

Twilight hears Sun's question and decides to calm herself down.

Twilight turns to Sun and scaredly asks, "What does the rest of me look like?"

"Well, you're supposed to be a human. Arms, fingers, legs, feet, small nose," Sun answers.

"You mean my muzzle?!" The girls shockley replies.

She then touches her nose and feels that her muzzle. She feels more scared than before and about ready to scream again.

Before Twilight can scream, Sun covers her mouth and asks, "You're not going to scream again, are you?"

Twilight simply shakes her head slowly replying now. Sun takes her hand off of Twilight's mouth so she can talk.

Sun turns to Twilight and says, "So care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, um, I'm not exactly sure," Twilight says with concern.

Sun simply smiles and says, "It's okay. If you're worried about telling me, then you don't have to tell me."

"Okay," Twilight replies looking nervous.

"By the way, my name is Sun. What's your name?" Sun says with a smile.

Twilight looks at Sun and is kind of surprised. She has been sent to find her and there she is. Instead of Twilight finding Sun, Sun find her.

Twilight makes a small smile on her face and says."My name is Twilight Sparkle, it's very nice to meet you, Sun and… thanks for trying to help me."

"No problem," Sun replies.

Then she happily says, "It's a good thing your dog was here to protect you."

"My dog?" Twilight says looking confused.

Sun picks up the little dog and says, "Isn't this little guy yours?"

Twilight takes a good look at the dog and he looks very familiar. With close examination, Twilight realizes who the dog really is.

"Spike?! What are you doing here?!" Twilight surprisingly asks.

Sun giggles and says, "I see, he followed you to school didn't he,"

"You could say that," Twilight replies calmly.

"Okay. I like your name Twilight. I remember meeting a girl who has the same name and looks just like you," Sun says with a smile.

"Really now," Twilight says looking a bit surprised.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah. Are you her twin sister?"

"No. I only have my older brother and my dog Spike," Twilight answers.

"Okay," Sun replies.

Then Sun asks, "So are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around Canterlot City before."

"Um yeah. I'm new here," Twilight replies nervously.

Sun can see that Twilight is a bit nervous about talking to her. She figures that being new here is making her a bit nervous.

"If you want I can give you the tour of Canterlot High,"

"That will be nice. Thanks," Twilight says feeling glad to get some help.

"No problem," Sun replies.

Then Sun says, "Just follow me and I'll show you Canterlot High School."

Twilight nods her head and says, "Okay."

Sun starts to head back to the school. Twilight tries to follow her the same way Sun is walking, but she's kind of having a hard time walking. Spike is trying to make sure that Twilight doesn't fall over while she walks. Sun turns to see Twilight struggling on her legs and feel.

"Are you having trouble walking?" Sun question asks.

Twilight blushes nervously and nods her head.

Sun puts out her hand and says, "Here. Let me help you."

Twilight takes Sun's hand and Sun starts to lead her up the stairs and next to the door of the school. Sun opens the door and lead Twilight and her dog inside the school. After seeing Twilight is getting better with walking, they let go of each other's hands and Twilight is able to walk on her own.

Twilight turns to Sun and says, "This place is pretty big."

"Yeah. Canterlot High is a great school. You're going to love it here," Sun replies with a smile.

"I'm sure it will be interesting," Twilight replies.

Sun looks at the clock on the wall of the hall way and can see time. She then realizes that it's time for passing time and worried Twilight will be overwhelmed by it.

Sun turns to Twilight and says, "You better be careful."

"Why?" Twilight asks.

But before Sun can say anything, the bell rings and the school hall is being overrun by a lot students. The crowd is moving so fast that Sun, Twilight and Spike ends up separated from each other. Twilight tries to move away from the crown, but ends up falling to the floor. Spike and Twilight are able to see a way out of the hallway and are able to get out.

Just she ends up bumping into someone when she pulls her foot out of the crowd of people.

The boy gets surprised and says, "Woah! You okay?"

He then puts his hand out hoping to help her out. Twilight slowly puts her hand on his and he is able to help her up. Twilight nods her head in reply letting him know she's okay.

The boy starts to blush a bit and says, "So are you new here?"

Twilight nods her head and says, "In a way?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike… my… dog," Twilight replies.

"Nice to meet you Twilight. I'm Flash Sentry," Flash replies.

Twilight and Flash starts cheeks are starting to blush a bit and not sure what to say.

Flash then says, "Well, I have to get going. Hope to see you around?"

Flash grabs his books from his locker and leaves to go to his next class. Twilight looks at the crowd of people and see she's alone in the hallway.

Twilight turns to Spike and says, "Wow Spike, this place is very different from Equestria."

"Yeah. What's more that we were able to find Sun," Spike adds.

"But we don't know if she's the same Sun from the entries," Twilight replies.

Then she starts to think about it and says, "However, I did notice she has the same necklace that Celestia had. She told me that it used to belong to Sunset Shimmer."

"You're right. So what should we do?" Spike replies.

"We'll just have to wait and get used to being around here. And as we get to know Sun, we'll know something about her memories as well," Twilight replies.

"Okay," Spike says.

Then Twilight says, "And remember, try not to talk when Sun or anyone else around."

"Sure," Spike says.

Just as they finish with their conversation, Sun is able to find Twilight and Spike by some of the lockers.

Sun says," Sorry about that. During these time, the students hurry to their classes and get some snack before class."

"That's okay," Twilight replies.

"So we should get on the tour and then during lunch I can introduce you to my friends," Sun says.

With that, Sun starts to lead Twilight and her dog Spike on the tour of the school. Twilight can see that the school is very interesting and very different from her home world.

Music comes up and Twilight's voice sings:

I've never seen a place

That's quite like this

Everything is turned around

This crazy world is upside-down

Getting on my feet

It's the hand that I was dealt

But I don't have much time with them

Got to learn all that I can

They don't use any magic or fly with any wings

I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose

Everything's confusing when it seems so new

But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too

What a strange new world

(what a strange new world)

I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world

(what a strange new world)

Sorting through the small details of this strange new world

What a strange new world

As Sun shows Twilight the school. Twilight can see that the school is very different from Equestria. Then notices that some of the people Twilight sees look like some of the ponies she knows. She also knows that there are so many different human. Along with some strange devices and other kind of stuff.

Twilight is also focused on Sun. During the tour she explains to her about the events and other stuff that has happened while she goes to the school. From the looks of it Sun seems very happy here and everyone seems to love her too. Twilight then remember that she needs to find her crown and maybe will ask Sun is she can help her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Plans for the Crown

Later on, Sun has practically show Twilight most of the school so she's able to walk around on her own. Twilight notice that the students at Sun's school are wearing strange clothes and have strange hair styles that are different from her own. Twilight is very glad that Sun is willing to help her out. But then, Twilight remember what Princess Celestia have asked her. She thinks now will be a good time to ask Sun about her memories.

But before Twilight can asks, she and Sun hears a familiar voice nervously says, "Oh, I'm so sorry. We just found it and I suggest she'd give it to her."

"That's Fluttershy's voice," Sun replies.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight surprisingly says in her thoughts.

Sun, Twilight, and Spike look over the corner of the hall to see what's going on. From the looks of it, there seems to be a bullying problem going on, and Sun's friend is the one being bullied.

"We didn't know you dropped it," Fluttershy scaredly says.

"Well I did and I was about to get it until you and your friend pick it and and ruined everything. You shouldn't pick thing that don't belong to you," a girl says, who sounds very angry.

Twilight is shocked to see that the girl is being picked on looks exactly like Fluttershy. Twilight and Sun can tell that Fluttershy looks very scared and that there her is giving her a hard time.

"Well, um, we didn't know," Fluttershy quietly replies.

Just then the other girls shoves Fluttershy back to the locker and angrily says, "Excuse me!"

"Uh, nothing," Fluttershy scaredly says as her knees is giving out from under her.

Sun and Twilight are not liking the way that girl is treating Sun's friend like that. Sun knows how scared she gets when someone is ganging up on her. Twilight can tell that this girl reminds her of Fluttershy and not liking this bullying at all. Spike simply growls at the scene and not like the girl either. One thing they all know, they need to do something.

Just then the other girl ends up saying something to Fluttershy that is not cool and is beyond the line of bullying.

The girls says, "That's right. That crown your friend grabbed belongs to me and you will soon know it. You are really pathetic, I don't know why she would want to be friends with you."

After hearing this, Sun has just about had it with this girl on how she's bring her friend down to her knees. What that girl said about her being friend Fluttershy is going to far. Fluttershy is feeling so scared and upset that she brings her head to her knees and about ready to cry.

Sun steps out of hiding and angrily screams, "How dare you speak to my friend that way?!"

The girl hears Sun's angry tone and is not going let this go very easily

The girl turns around as she reveal her face and says, "What did you says?!"

"She said, 'how dare you speak to her friend that way,'" Twilight says standing next to Sun.

Sun and Twilight have a clear look at the girl who is acting like a bully. The girl has light peach skin, black hair with a pink streak on it, and light blue eyes. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with a shooting star falling from the sky on it, blue jeans, black shoes with white laces and a jacket. What Twilight and Sun are about to know is that the girl is Falling Star, the one that stole Princess Twilight's Crown.

"Oh and you have another friend to add to your so call collection," the mysterious girl mocks.

Sun gets up on her face with anger and says, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you have no right to talk like that towards Fluttershy like that."

"Oh really?" The girl asks, with anger.

"Yes. And you should try to be nicer when you ask her about something," Twilight says.

"Yeah. Who are you anyway?" Sun replies.

The girl simple makes a smirk on her face and says."The name's Falling star, and I personally advise that you don't get in my way. I can speak to anyone anyway I want."

After that, the girl known as Falling star walks down the hall with a evil smile on her face. Leaving Sun and the others to stay in the halls. Sun and Twilight starts to remember about Fluttershy and rush to see if she's okay. Fluttershy is still sitting on the floor and have some tears coming out of her eyes.

Sun hugs Fluttershy with one arm and asks with concern, "You okay, Fluttershy?"

"Yes. Thank you," Fluttershy says while wiping a tear from her eye.

Then Twilight asks with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Fluttershy quietly answers.

"Are you sure? That Falling Star girl gave a pretty hard time," Sun asks with concern and looking angry at Falling Star.

Just then Twilight remember the name before and realizes who the girl's identity is. She the unicorn mare that stole her crown and has it sent to this world. She's also the one that has a history of having a rivalry with Sunset Shimmer who is Sun. One thing Twilight knows, this isn't going to be the last time she will see her.

Sun turns to Twilight and notice she is looking where Falling Star has been confronted.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Sun asks.

Twilight turns to Sun and Fluttershy, and answers, "I'm okay."

"Do you… know her?" Fluttershy quietly asks.

"Sort of," Twilight answers sounding concern.

Just then Sun realizes something important and sys, "Oh, that's right!"

She helps Fluttershy get up aftering being cornered and says, "Fluttershy, this is my new friend, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, this is Fluttershy, one of my best friends."

"Um hello," Fluttershy quietly says with a small smile on her face and trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Hi," Twilight says while waving.

Then she questionably says, "You know, it sounds like you said her name is Fluttershy, but how could…"

Twilight is still kind of shocked to hear that the girl is Fluttershy, but with a different body. As Fluttershy is feeling shy, she then notice Spike next to Twilight.

Just then she gets over her shyness and happily screams in her quiet voice, "Oh my goodness, who is this sweet little guy?!"

The next thing Sun and Twilight know it, Fluttershy has rushed over to see the small dog. In fact, she almost knock over Twilight over.

Twilight regains her balance and answers, "That's Spike. My… dog,"

"Oh, you are so cute!" Fluttershy says while scratching his head.

She then pulls out a dog biscuit from her bag and present it to Spike, offering him one.

"Come on eat up little pup," Fluttershy says offering Spike a treat.

Spike take a bit out of it and it taste delicious to him. He then eat the rest of the treat from Fluttershy's hand. Fluttershy picks up Spike and start to scratch under his ear. SpiKe starts to feel relaxed and wags his small tail happily. Twilight and Sun smiles over seeing how Fluttershy and Spike are getting along easily.

Sun giggles and says, "You have to excuse Fluttershy, she really loves animals."

"I've noticed," Twilight replies with a smile.

Fluttershy pats the little dog on his head as she happily says, "Oh, wouldn't you give anything to know what you really thinking."

"He usually just tell me," Twilight says.

Fluttershy looks at Twilight with a confused look and asks, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Spike tries to get Twilight's attention, trying to not let them know spike can actually talk. Spike then starts to bark and smiles at Fluttershy and Sun looking a bit nervous.

Then Twilight nervously says, "Nevermind."

"I'm sure Twilight means that she and Spike have their know way of communicating with each other, just like with our pets," Sun explains.

"That make sense," Fluttershy replies with a smile..

Sun starts to laugh and says, "Try not to say it with my dad and sister are around"

"Right. They both alway say…" Fluttershy replies.

Then Sun and Fluttershy happily says, "There's no fun in making sense."

Sun and Fluttershy start to laugh about the statement and remember her dad and sister telling them that a lot. Twilight and Spike are a bit confused on what the two friends are saying. They remember that this is something Discord would say.

Sun then turns to Twilight and asks, "So Twilight, what you want to do?"

"Well, I kind of want to ask you something," Twilight replies.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks.

"Falling Star said you two picked up a crown, and she said it belonged to her. What kind of crown is it anyway?" Twilight explains.

Fluttershy starts to think about the crown description and answers, "Well, the crown seems to be about this big and and has a light gold color and swirls on it."

"And it has a six pointed magenta star gem in the middle," Sun adds.

"How come you want to know?" Fluttershy asks.

"Just wondering. Do you two still have it?" Twilight replies.

Sun and Fluttershy shakes their head. Twilight can see that they both don't have the crown anymore.

Then Twilight asks, "But you both know what happened to it?"

Fluttershy and Sun nods their heads meaning they know where the crown is now.

Then Fluttershy explains, "This morning, I was passing out fliers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday."

"I came up to Fluttershy so I can check on the progress, but I was so tired from a dream that a fell on her by accident," Sun adds to the explanation.

Then Fluttershy, "And I dropped the fliers."

"You both work there?" Twilight asks.

"In a way, we're volunteers. Helping take care of the animals and finding good homes for them. We been doing a good job on helping animals find home, but so good getting more volunteers," Fluttershy explains.

Twilight scratches her head and says, "Interesting. So how did you two found the crown?"

"More like it found us," Sun answers.

"Huh?" Twilight questionably replies.

"Long story short, the crown hit my head out of nowhere and we didn't know where it came from," Sun says while she rubs her head.

Judging by the position of where Sun is rubbing her head, Twilight can tell that her crown has hit Sun on the back of the head. She suspect it must have happened when Falling Star drops it and flings into the portal.

Then Fluttershy puts Spike down, and adds to the explanation, "But we didn't what anything to happen to it and since we need a new crown for our event, I suggest that we give it to Principal Celestia."

After hearing the name Twilight's questionably says, "Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here,"

Sun starts to laugh and says, "Ruler! You know, I made the same mistake I did once."

"You did?" Twilight surprisingly asks.

"Yeah. While it was the beginning of the school year I kind of accidentally called Principal Celestia, Princess Celestia," Sun answers.

"You did?" Twilight asks looking curious.

Sun giggle a bit and says, "Yeah. I think I made her feel a bit embarrassed."

"Wow!" Twilight says looking surprised.

"Well, she my not be a princess, but she and Vice Principal Luna are in charge of the school and make the rule," Fluttershy replies.

"Where is she now?" Twilight asks.

"She might be in her office at this time," Sun answers to Twilight's question.

"It's on the third door on the left," Fluttershy add.

"Thank you," Twilight says.

After hearing where the office is, Twilight and Spike start to make their way towards the principal's office.

But Fluttershy stops them in her tracks saying, "Oh wait!"

Twilight and Spike turns to Fluttershy aftering she wants them to wait for something. They are wondering what else they need to know before going anywhere.

"You're not really supposed to have pets on school ground," Fluttershy explains.

Then she says, "Might wanna tuck him in your backpack, that's what I do."

Fluttershy's backpack zips open and small animals come out of her back. There are rabbit, Angel, a cat, a hamster, and a bird. Fluttershy sits on the floor so she can be with them and the bird lands on her head.

"I'm surprised Principal Celestia hadn't caught her yet, but I'm kind of on the same boat as her," Sun replies as she takes her backpack from her back..

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

Sun zips her backpack open and her little iriomote wild cat stick her head out of her backpack.

The small cat replies, "Meow."

"Twilight gasps with a surprise and says, "You have an iriomote wild cat in your backpack.

"Yep. Twilight, this is my iriomote wild cat, Nina. Nini, this my new friend, Twilight," Sun says as she pats her cat's head.

"You have a wild cat for a pet!" Twilight says with a shock.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "Yeah. Long story."

"Still, they just get so lonely while we're at school all day," Fluttershy replies.

Twilight Runs to Fluttershy and says, "Okay. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I better get going, are you sure you're able to go around on your own?" Sun asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Twilight answers, sounding confident.

Twilight opens her backpack and Spike jumps into the bag. She then puts on her backpack and decides to head to Princess Celestia's office. Just then the bell rings, Sun and Fluttershy knows what it means.

Fluttershy surprisingly says, "Oh no! We're going to be late!"

Fluttershy puts her animal friends back in her backpack, while Sun tells her cat to go back in the bag for class.

As Sun and Fluttershy leaves for class, they turns to Twilight as they run and say, "Bye!"

"Bye," Twilight says while leaving to the principal's office.

After saying their goodbyes, Twilight, Sun and Fluttershy go their separate ways to do what they need to do. Now that Twilight knows what has happen to her crown, she need to go th see Principal Celestia to talk to her about it.

After a few minutes, Twilight is able to find the door to Principal Celestia's office. Since Sun has told her about she's not a princess, but knows she's in charge of the school. So she needs to make sure she is polite with her.

Twilight knocks on the door of the office to see if she's there.

She hears a familiar voice saying, "Come in."

Twilight opens the door and walks into the office. Twilight walks into the office normally and can see that the principal is reading some papers.

"How may I help you?" Principal Celestia asks.

Twilight and Spike are not sure about this Celestia. Twilight puts her backpack on the ground and hoping to talk to this Celestia.

But Twilight nervously says, "Well, um, off."

She feels kind of nervous and unsure about about talking to this Celestia. Principal Celestia can see that she is looking skeptic, and a bit confused of her not talking right away.

Twilight shakes herself back to reality and says, "My name is Twilight. I'm new here, and… I understand that Fluttershy and Sun found a crown this morning and gave it to you."

"Yes. I had my sister put the crown somewhere for safekeeping. It's a good thing they were able to find a new one in that short amount of time." Principal Celestia answers while putting some paper work in a draw.

Then she says, "No idea how it ended up on the front lawn."

She then closes the draw after finishing reading the paper work.

She then turns to Twilight asks, "Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year."

"Uh no, not exactly. The truth is… Well, the truth is, I… you see... The crown is actually…" Twilight nervous says, trying to explain to her about the crown, but stops when she mentions something.

Twilight turn to Principal Celestia and asks, "Princess of the Fall Formal?"

"It's Canterlot High's big fall dance," Principal Celestia says while marking her calendar.

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight replies with excitement.

Principal Celestia turns to Twilight with a confused look and questionably says, "Uh, Grand Galloping Gala?"

Twilight realizes her mistake and quickly says, "Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school."

"And was there a princess?" Principal Celestia asks.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student," Twilight replies sounding unsure about it.

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent the. She receives the crown at the fall formal," Principal Celestia explains.

As Principal Celestia explains, Twilight turns to see some pictures of previous crowned princesses of their school dances. Twilight can see that Sun has won them a few times and another picture of Rarity wearing the crown in one and Sun, Fluttershy, and something else Twilight notices about hat photo. Seeing the photo, Sun and her friends reminds her of herself along with her friends. She can see that Sun is very happy to have friend like them

Twilight then realizes that she may have to win her crown. It will also give her some time to be with Sun and find out who she really is. Twilight then grabs her backpack and start to leave the office and go explore the school.

As she leave the office, Twilight turns to Principal Celestia asks, "You asked if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?"

"Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee know you'd like to be on the ballot," Principal Celestia answers.

Then she asks, "What there anything else?"

"Uh, no, that was it," Twilight answers.

"Well if you do need anything else, my door is always open," Principal Celestia replies.

She then closes the door behind her. Twilight and Spike can see that this Celestia is kinda different than the Celestia than she knows.

As Twilight walk down the halls, Spike sticks his head out of the backpack and asks, "Twilight, why didn't you tell her or Fluttershy and Sun the crown was yours and ask for it back?

Twilight starts to feel a bit unsure and says, "Well, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall mushy two-legged creature with these, we'd think they were crazy!"

Spike can understands it and says, "Hmm. you make a good point,"

Then Twilight announces, "Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Spike asks looking confused.

Twilight smiles fades and says, "I have no idea."

Twilight has no clue about this school and all the students. She doesn't even know who is the head of the fall Formal planning committee is or where to find them.

Just then Twilight happily says, "But I know who does."

Just then, the bell rings and she's ends up being surrounded by students all over again. She knows that it's going to be a challenge. She needs to find away to win back her crown at the fall formal and it's going to be on the same day the portal closes. Twilight knows the one who can help her and it will help get close to her and learn more about Sun and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Meeting Familiar Friends

Later that day, it's lunch time and everyone are in there getting something to eat, talking with their friends, and other stuff. Sun and Fluttershy are in the line with some trays and are getting something to eat. Just then Twilight, has come over to them and they're happy to meet each other again.

Sun smiles and says, "Hey Twilight, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Twilight happily answers.

"That's good," Fluttershy replies.

Twilight grabs a tray and as they all get some lunch,Twilight decides to ask Fluttershy and Sun about her question.

Twilight says, "I know we just first met, but I wonder if you two can help me out with something."

"Of course," Fluttershy says.

Sun, Fluttershy, and Twilight finishes grabbing their lunches and are going to sit down to eat. Twilight is kind of confused while grabbing her lunch and a see the food is different from her own world.

"I decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal and I was wondering where the head of the planning committee is?" Twilight asks calmly.

"That's interesting. First day at school and you want to do something make yourself known," Sun replies.

"I guess," Twilight says.

After getting their lunch, they all leave so they can go eat before they head off their separate way.

"But it won't be easy," Fluttershy replies.

Twilight turns to Fluttershy and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Sun is running for princess as well, so you might have a bit of competition," Fluttershy answers with a smile.

"You're running, too?" Twilight surprisingly asks.

"Yep," Sun answers.

Twilight starts to think and says, I did remember seeing you won it a few times, and that one of your friends had won one as well."

"That's right. It was months ago at the Spring Fling," Sun says while nodding her head.

"From the looks of the photo you had a lot of fun," Twilight replies.

"We sure did. After we got that little fiasco out of the way," Fluttershy adds.

Twilight start to look confused and asks, "What fiasco?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Sun answers.

"Okay?" Twilight question asks.

Then she asks Sun and Fluttershy, "So how do I become princess?"

"That's easy, you need to convince a lot of people to vote for you," Sun explains.

"Yes. There are the athletes, the fashionista, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers, and more," Fluttershy adds

Twilight can see so many students, and notice that some of them are in a different group

while the rest are spread out, and despite being different, they get along.

"Why are is everypony…" Twilight is about to ask, but Spike hits her on the head to remind her of her speech.

Then Twilight correctly says, "I mean everypony separated this way."

"Well, it's not always like that. It's mostly because of the beginning of the school year and club season so they basically stay in their group for a while and then everyone gets along," Sun explains, while she and the girls take their seat and start eating.

"Sounds like you saw this before," Twilight replies

"Yep," Sun answers.

Then with determination, Twilight says, "But I'm going to try my best to help everyone get to know me."

"That's the spirit," Sun says proud of Twilight's spirit.

"Thanks," Twilight replies.

Twilight then start to eat, by grabbing an apple with her mouth. Fluttershy is a bit confused to see Twilight not eating with a fork or her hand. Sun however is starting to see that what Twilight is doing is familiar to her, but confused of how Twilight is eating. Twilight realizes her mistake, so she take hold the apple in her hand and start to eat.

After taking a bite of her apple, Twilight nervously asks, "Um, where do I go to find the planning committee?"

"You would find Pinkie at the gym?" Fluttershy answers.

"Pinkie?!" Twilight surprisingly says, aftering hearing the name.

"Yeah. She's one of my best friends, and she's a great party planner. You can't find anyone else who can do it as her," Sun answers.

Then Sun says, "Well, how about we eat and then we go meet her at the gym. I need to head there anyway."

After having their lunch, Sun leads Twilight, Fluttershy and their pets to the gym where the dance is going to be at. It's also where Sun and Fluttershy's friend, Pinkie Pie is. Sun and the others look around to see that a lot of the decoration has been set up, but Pinkie is nowhere in sight.

"So where is she?" Twilight asks.

"She should be around here?" Sun answers, looking confused.

Just as they go inside the gym, they suddenly hear someone screaming, "Incoming!"

The next thing the girls along with their pets know, they end up being covered in confetti and streamers. They are able to get the stuff off of them and look to see the person doing it. Just then the planner, pulls a balloon from her skirt and then blows air into it.

Sun looks at Pinkie and says, "Um Pinkie, maybe you should ease off the confetti."

"Okay," Pinkie says while holding her balloon.

Just as Twilight sees the girl's face, she surprisingly says in a quiet tone, "Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie grabs Twilight by the shirt and look at her in the face, as she steps only asks, "Are you psychic?!"

"No. I don't think so. Unless that's something you do," Twilight nervously answers.

"Not usually," Pinkie says.

After letting go of Twilight, Pinkie then continue to blow some balloons and tie strings on to them.

"Fluttershy and Sun told me that you are able to help us sign up for Princess of the Fall Formal," Twilight calmly says.

"Really! Sun is going to sign up as well," Pinkie super janky says.

Then she happily says, "It's a good thing you two are going to sign up now, the dance is the day after tomorrow."

"I'm new here," Twilight replies.

"Yippie!" Pinkie cheers happily.

Pinkie then notice something about Twilight and suspiciously said, "Well, now that's I'm looking at you."

She then grabs Twilight from her wrists and arms as she observe her. Fluttershy and Sun have no clue what Pinkie is going. Then again, Pinkie is usually hard to figure out.

"Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city who has a dog name Spike, who looks just like this one?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know about that," Twilight answers looking confused.

Pinkie takes the clipboard out of her head as she says, "Okay. You just need to sign your name and you are candidates for the Princess of the Fall Formal crown."

She present the clipboard to sun and uses the pen to write her name on the ballot. She then hands the pen to Twilight so she can sign her name. Twilight starts to look a bit nervous because she never written with her new hands before. She then tries to write her name and give the pen back to Pinkie.

Pinkie looks at the list and surprisingly says, "Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you never held a pen before."

Twilight laughs nervously and says, "Is it."

Just then someone comes inside the gym and in a familiar female western accent, she asks "Somebody ordered a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

"Me. me me me me. Yay!" Pinkie happily cheers as she walks up to the girl.

The girls reveals to be a human girls that looks like Applejack, she puts the case down and whips her forehead and removes her hat. Twilight is very shocked to see that this girl looks so much like Applejack. She even have the same hat and hairband. It seems to be the clothes that Applejack will wear.

Applejack puts her hat on and asks, "Can you bring in the rest?"

"Eyup," a familiar boys' voice says.

Just then a boy who looks like Applejack's brother, Big Mac enters the room. Applejack takes on the the cases of drinks and puts them on the table.

When she puts the case on the table, she ntoice Twilight and surprisingly says, "Hey! I know you."

"You do?" Twilight asks, looking confused.

"Sure. you're one of the new girls who help our good friend Sun gave the other new girl the what-for today," Applejack says while bringing a bottle to drink.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Twilight Sparkle is also competing again Sun for Princess the Fall Formal.

"Really now!" Applejack says with a smile.

Twilight nods her head in reply.

Then Applejack says, "Well, you sure are in for a good competition with Sun. Might be hard to beat her"

"I don't think it will be that hard. Rarity won for Spring Fling," Sun says while blushing.

"But you weren't competing then," Pinkie remarks.

"Right," Sun says.

Then Fluttershy remembers something and asks, "Speaking of Rarity, where in the hay is she?"

"I'm over here," A familiar elegant voice calls out.

They turn to see someone carrying a lot of boxes of decoration, clothes, photography equipment, and other stuff. From the looks of it, she's about ready to loose her balance.

"Can someone give me a hand?" The voice asks.

"I got it," Sun answers.

"Let me help," Twilight replies.

Sun and Twilight takes on of the boxes and put them on one of the tables. Then the girl puts the box on the table as well. Twilight and Spike are surprised to see that the girl looks exactly like Rarity. Spike simplys falls in love for her right away, since she reminds him of the Rarity in Equestria.

"That sure is a lot of stuff," Sun replies.

"I know. They're for the photo stand Photo Finished is doing," Rarity calmly explains.

Sun remmers this and says, "Right. She and her friends are doing that,"

"Correct," Rarity answers.

Rarity then notices Twilight and surprisingly says, "On, and who are you?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight answers.

Please to meet you, Twilight. My name is Rarity," Rarity says in an elegant manner.

Just then, they hear a barking sound and look to see it's coming from Spike. His front paws are on one of Rarity shoes and looks very happy to see her.

Rarity smiles and says,"Aw, who is this adorable little dog?!"

"That's Spike," Twilight answers.

"He is so sweet and adorable," Rarity says as she scratches behind his ear and rubs his tummy.

Sun, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie decide to give Spike some attention. Giving him rubs and playing with him. Spike seems very happy to be getting a lot of attention from the girls and happy to see another Rarity here. After giving him some love and attention, Sun gives Spike back to Twilight and decide to continue with setting up the gym and other things to do for the dance.

Fluttershy tours to Rarity and asks, "Where's Rainbow? I thought she's going to be here,"

"She said she's going to be late getting here. Said something about soccer practice," Rarity answers.

"Right," Fluttershy says, finally remember she has practice today.

Then Applejack says, "Well, we better get the rest of the gym ready before lunch is over,"

"Right," Pinkie happily says.

Then Applejack says, "I'll help Rarity and Pinkie Pie get the decorations ready,"

"Sun and I can get everything else setup, including the posters," Fluttershy says.

Twilight comes to the group and asks, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, maybe you can help Fluttershy and I get the rest of the posters up," Sun answers.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

"Thanks. We can use all the help we can get," Pinkie happily says.

Then Sun says, "I'll go get some supplies from the supply closet in the art room, and then we can get started."

Sun leaves the gym so she can get some supplies that are needed for the gym and to put the posters up. While Sun is gone, Twilight can only think about how much of a good person Sun is and how everyone loves her for it.

Twilight smiles and says, "You know, Sun is a really great friend,"

"Yeah. It's hard to believe it's been over two years since she came to live with us," applejack says with a smile on her face.

"Right. We had a lot of fun together," Pinkie says, remember the fun times.

Rarity sighs sounding a bit sad and says, "It's just a shame she doesn't fully remember her past yet."

Twilight turns to Rarity and asks, "What do you mean?"

The girls are starting to feel worried about the situation. Twilight hasn't been here very long, so they're not sure if they are able to tell her.

Applejack comes up to Fluttershy and says, "Well, you haven't been here long and you weren't there when it happened."

"It's kind of a long story," fluttershy sadly adds.

"I got time," Twilight says.

"Well, alright then. But all we can say is that Sun was in a terrible incident two years ago," Applejack sadly answers.

"Incident? What incident?" Twilight asks looking confused.

Applejack and the others know there's no turning back, so they do have to tell Twilight about Sun's story.

Applejack first explains, "Well, when Sun first came to Canterlot High, she kind of had a bad encounter with two girls that go to the school Their names are Gilda and Lightning Dust,"

"Yeah. But then the science teacher, Discord's daughter named Screwball came along and was able to safe her, and had a little fun with them to boot," Pinkie adds.

Rarity sighs sadly and adds."Sadly, Screwball was busy having too much fun that she almost got hit by a van."

Twilight starts to get worried and sadly asks, "And what happened after that?"

"Sun was able to rescue Screwball from getting hit, but she wasn't able to get away in time, and… she was hit really bad. She was hurt very bad and lost consciousness," Fluttershy says sadly.

Then Applejack adds, "Sun life was saved while being in the Canterlot Hospital, but she ended up losing her memory from the blow of the car."

"That's awful," Twilight says, feeling sorry for Sun to go through something like that.

"It was. And it was my family's van that hit her," Rarity says feeling guilty about it.

"Really!" Twilight asks looking a bit surprised.

Rarity nods her head and says, "Yes. I was able to help make Sun new clothes and to replace the one that were destroyed,"

"Yes. But the thing is, her clothes were already ruined when she was all covered and scratches and burned marks. At least that what Rarity told us," Applejack adds.

"Burn marks?" Twilight questionably replies.

"Yes. According to the doctors on her progress, Sun has scratches and terrible burn marks on her body. Rumors began to spread while Sun was in the hospital that Sun was a survivor of a terrible fire," Fluttershy explains.

Twilight starts to feel worried about Sun. she wonder how could a kind girl could go through something that terrible.

Twilight sadly says, "And Sun doesn't have any idea where she came from."

Rarity shakes her head and answers, "No. She does have dreams and nightmares about it. Some of them are a bit strange."

"You should ask Sun for yourself, I'm sure she'll give you the details," Applejack suggests.

Twilight nods her head and answers, "Okay. But Sun seems fine now."

"Yep. Discord offer to let Sun be a part of his family and Screwball is his new sister," Pinkie happily explains.

"Discord and Screwball?" Twilight questionably replies, after hearing the two's name.

Pinkie nods her head and happily says, "Yep. Discord is a science teacher and he's kind of chaotic and Screwball has the same personality as he does."

"I'm surprised that Discord and Screwball's influences doesn't rub on to Sun," Rarity replies.

"Well, like you said Sun has been adopted. I'm sure she'll still be her even is her family is how you say it 'chaotic'" Twilight suggests.

"That's what we think," Applejack says looking at Rarity with a smug on her face.

Rarity decides to ignore it and says, "I just wonder how could Sun be able to live with those two."

Just then the girls hear Sun's voice saying, "I'm back."

They turns to see Sun bringing some tape, tacks, and other stuff for the the decor and posters.

Then Sun asks, "You ready to start putting up posters."

"Okay," Fluttershy says.

Sun then turns to Twilight and happily says, "You know Twilight, we should hang out sometime."

"I think it sounds great," Twilight says with a smile.

She then turns to Spike and says, "Come on Spike."

Spike walks up to Twilight so he can go with them on their trip around the school. Then Twilight help Spike go into her backpack so he will be safe and hide from Principal Celestia.

She then turned to Applejack and asks, "And Applejack, can I have some of that cider for later."

"Sure," Applejack answers.

Applejack then passes Twilight a bottle of cider and puts it in her backpack.

Applejack realizes something and asks, "Hey! How you know my name is Applejack?"

Twilight realizes her mistake and quickly says, "Didn't you say?!"

"Nope," Mic Mac answers.

Twilight nervously says, "Well, I guess I should start putting the posters on the wall. I'll see you around."

The girls are a bit confused about it, but remember they need to get the gym set up and set up more posters. With that, Sun, Fluttershy, and Twilight leave the gym to put up more posters while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity continue setting up the gym for the dance.

After they are gone, Applejack is still wondering how Twilight knows her name when they first meeting each other.

"That girl is trying to hide a secret, but I'm totally on to her," Pinkie says looking suspicious.

She then whispers to Applejack with a smile on her face saying, "She's psychic."

"Uh huh, if you say go?" Applejack says looking confused.

Just then, the girls hear a hard slam and turn to see who is coming in. they look to see that it's Falling Star and she does not look happy.

"This looks terrible!" She angrily says.

She looks at the gym and angrily says, "Is this a dance or a little girl's birthday party."

"And who is the sam hill are you supposed to be?" Applejack asks, not happy on the girl's attitude.

Falling Star makes a grin on her face and says, "The name is Falling Star, you new princess and I'm here to sign up for it,"

"Well, here's the list," Pinkie says present to her.

Falling Star swipes the pen and clipboard from Pinkie's hands and writes her name. Thens he gives them back to Pinkie.

Pinkie looks at her writing and says, "Sheesh, your handwriting is not very good either."

"What was that?!" Falling Star angrily asks.

Pinkie gulped nervously and quietly says, "Nothing."

Applejack and Rarity are not liking Falling Star's attitude towards them. Pinkie and Rarity have done their best to decorate the gym and this girl has the nerve to complain about it.

Falling Sar looks at the cases full of cider and says in disgust, "Apple Cider! Gross! This is a dance, not a hoedown!"

Applejack starts to get serious and says, "You know, this isn't your coronation or something and you're not the only one who is running here."

"Oh is that so?!" Falling Star says getting into Applejack face.

Then Falling Star says with an ego, "I'm sure it' it will become my coronation. I have my own way to charm others."

Pinkie shows the clipboard and says, "Well, you going to have competition first. My friend Sun and my new friend Twilight will be competing as well."

Falling Star hears this and shockley says, "What?!"

Falling Star takes the clipboard to take a look at the names. She can see Sun's name, but the other one is hard to make out as much as her writing is. She then realizes that the girl with Sun is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the new alicorn princess. She then remember seeing Sun with her necklace and remember that her old rival Sunset Shimmer has one just like it. She also realizes who Sun really is and is not happy about it.

Then Falling star angrily asks, "Where is Sun and this Twilight Sparkle.

She then turns to see Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie are confused and concern at her statement.

She then changes her attitude to a fake smile and says, "I'm looking forward on meeting the competition."

Applejack can tell that Falling Star is lying about her change of attitude. Rarity and Pinkie can sense there's something wrong with that girl and thinks it will be a good idea to warn them about the rude girl. What they don't know, is that Falling Star is aware of who Twilight and Sun are and will do anything to make sure she wins the crown and not them. But first she decides to have chat with the candidates for the crown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Researching The World.

Sometime later, Twilight is continuing putting posters on the wall. Sun has given Twilight a roll of tape for the poster. As Twilight puts up the posters to the wall, she feels distracted at the moment. She still have the explanation about Sun from her friends in her mind.

Spike sticks his head out of the backpack and says, "I still can't believe that Sun went through something like that when she first came here."

"Yeah. I'm definitely sure that Sun is Sunset Shimmer," Twilight answers.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "But she doesn't remember that."

"Not so much," Spike replies.

Just then Twilight puts the last poster on the wall and make sure to put pieces of tape on each corner. Twilight finishes with her pile of posters for this end of the school.

Twilight smiles and says, "There, that's the last of them."

"Great. Now we can go have some fun and explore the rest of the school," Spike says with excitement.

He then sighs happily and says, "I wonder if we can go be with Rarity a little longer.

Twilight giggles and says, "But remember, I need to win votes from everyone at the school."

"I know," Spike replies.

Twilight decides to find Sun and Fluttershy to let them know she is done with the posters. However, Twilight doesn't seem to remember where the gym is and ends up getting a little lost. She ends up looking at an empty hallway and the lights aren't working very well. The locker opens which kind of spook Twilight and Spike for a bit.

Just then a familiar voice says with a smirk on her face, "Can't believe I didn't recognized you earlier."

Twilight turns around to see the girl is Falling Star. The girl she has run into in the halls, and the one who has been caught for stealing her crown.

Falling Star comes up to Twilight and says, "Should have known that Princess Celestia would send her prize student after my crown."

"And her little pest too," Falling Star adds while looking at Spike.

"It's my crown!" Twilight says in a serious tone.

"Whatever, this is just a minor setback for me. You don't know anything about this place, and Sun… or should I really say Sunset Shimmer doesn't have a clue what's going on," Falling Star says as she circle around Twilight.

Twilight eyes widen and asks, "How do you about that?"

Falling Star gets into Twilight's face and says, "You honestly want to be to believe that a powerful unicorn like Sunset couldn't get out of the fire without some kind of help, please. The way your friend 'Sun' acted towards me for hurting that weakening and seeing her necklace, I knew that Sunset Shimmer is alive and has been living here the whole time."

"Well, I have news for you, I been getting entries from her and according to her entries, she lost her memories and happens to love being here," Twilight says in a serious tone.

"Whatever," Falling Star replies, and doesn't seem to care.

Then Twilight firmly asks, "Still, Why do you even need my crown? You've went through a lot of trouble of switching it with a fake."

Falling Star chuckles a bit and says, "Well, I was going to just take it and use it for my ultimate goal, until we got sent to this place. You're just a little distraction for winning the crown, I'm aiming to get sweet little Sun out of the way, for good."

"You won't get away with this Falling Star. and I'm not going to allow you to hurt Sun," Twilight says with furry in her eyes.

"Why are you being protective over her? You barely even know her!" Falling Star sounding very angry.

Twilight feels like she is reaching her limit and angrily says, "I may not known her physically until now, but she and I been sending messages through a special journal Princess Celestia gave to her. After meeting her I knew she's a very kind hearted girl and was able to make a lot of friends here. I'm not going to allow you to ruin this for her."

"That's very sweet of you to stand up to someone who had trouble making friends," Falling Star sounding kind and sarcastic.

Then she bluntly says, "It's sickening."

Jus then, Spike sticks himself out of his backpack and starts to bark at Falling Star. However, Spike's barking isn't that scary to her.

"Oh and I keep down on the barking, wouldn't want him to be taking away from you," Falling Star says with a smirk.

"Is that a threat?" Spike asks seriously.

"Oh, of course not," Falling Star answers with sarcasm.

Spike starts to bark at her again.

But Falling Star put her finger on Spike out and smugly says, "But I cut off the talking. Don't want anyone to know you don't belong here."

Twilight and Spike are not liking Falling Star's attitude one bit. One of the things they do know about Falling Star's plan is that she wants to win Twilight's crown and will be sure she gets it.

"You and I may be new to this world, but…" Twilight says sounding very confident.

"I'm going to make sure that neither you or Sun wins the crown," Falling Star add as she walk away from Twilight and Spike.

Twilight and Spike stay at the hallway and not sure what to do about this. They know that Falling Star wants the crown too, and will make sure of it. They need to find a way to make sure Twilight herself is the winner, and doesn't want Sun or her friends involved in any of this.

When Falling Star is along, she can see that defeating Sun and Twilight is going to be a challenge. She is determine to get the crown and the element of harmony no matter what.

Then Falling Star evilly says, "When the crown and it's powers are mine, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer will be sorry for setting hoof into this world. Not as if Equestria would be much safer for them."

Just then Falling Star has come up with a plan. To her it may be a long shot, but her plan will make sure that Twilight won't get any votes. She'll have to find a better and bad way to get Sun from winning the crown.

Later that day, Twilight and Spike are traveling around the school. Twilight has stop a a bending machine and can see some different kind of food. She tries to open it, but can't seem to. She assume the bending machine has a door. She decides to use her foot to kick it open.

However, a girl get's in front of her and says, "Excuse me."

Twilight gets up on her feet to see that the girl looks a lot like Trixie. Then again, after the day she's been having, there are a lot of people in this world that looks a lot like the ponies in Equestria, even her friends.

Just then Trixie loudly announces, " The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Needs some peanut butter cracker," Trixie calmly says while holding a coin.

She then puts a coin in, punches in the number, and is able to get her snack from the machine.

She present it to herself and says, "Wala!"

Trixie takes her leave so she can enjoy her snack. Twilight and Spike are a bit confused and can see this Trixie is like the one from her world. Twilight realizes that the bending machine needs money and totally clueless about the ways of the world Sun is living.

Twilight sadly says, "Falling Star is right. I don't have any idea about this place."

"If I have to win votes, I need to do some research," Twilight declares.

"Research?" Spike questionably replies.

"Well, this place has a school, I have to assume this place has a…" Twilight starts to explain.

Just then, Twilight ends up finding another room in the school. She then sees that it's her most favorite place in the world.

Twilight happily screams, "Library!"

With excitement, Twilight runs into the library to begin her research. Little does Twilight and Spike know, Falling Star is behind one of the doors with a camera that she stole from the photo room. She knows just how to make sure Twilight doesn't win any votes. She sneaks in the library so she can takes some photos of her.

Twilight decides that the first thing to do is to research with the books. Just then, Twilight notices a strange machine that some of the students are using. She decides to try and use it too for her research.

Just then a familiar voice happily says, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight gets a bit surprised, but turn around to see Sun Right behind her."

"Hi Sun, whatcha doin?" Twilight asks.

"I was just going to the library to return some books, you?" Sun answers.

"Just going to do some… research," Twilight nervously answers.

"Sure. Just to let you know, if you need anything Ms. Cheerilee is right behind you," Sun isoforms.

Twilight turns to see that the woman looks a lot like Ms. Cheerilee. She can see the teacher is busy putting books away on the shelf.

"Thank you," Twilight says.

"No problem," Sun says.

Twilight starts to observe the computer, but is not doing a good job on it. She never has these things in Equestria, so it's going to take some time to get used to it.

"So I just push the letters here and then the word and moving pictures will come up here?" Twilight says to herself.

Sun is kind of confused to see Twilight having trouble using the computer. She wonder if Twilight knows how to use one. Ms. Cheerilee tries to restrain herself, but thinks it will be a good idea to help Twilight with her situation.

Sun asks, "Twilight are you trying to use the computer or smash it?"

Ms. Cheerilee comes over to Twilight with a smile and says, "That's right."

Then Ms. Cheerilee pushes the button on the keyboard and that turns on the computer here. Twilight is kind of amazed by the kind of stuff this world has.

"Maybe this place does have magic?" Twilight replies.

Ms. Cheerilee rolls her eyes a bit and decides to continue her way to finish sorting the book in the library. Falling Star then starts to take pictures of Twilight while typing on the computer. To her, it's good to see that Twilight is making a fool of herself. Sun is a bit confused on why Twilight thinks the computer or the school has magic.

Sun simply laughs and says, "I don't know about magic, but that's the power of technology."

Just then, loud music is starting to be spread through the library. It's starting to bother the students in the library. Ms. Cheerilee sees who is making toe loud noize and facepalm her head to know who it is.

Sun sighs and says, "Not again."

On the other side of the table, they can see Screwball and her friends playing the music loud and dancing to it. But their fun has been interrupted when Ms. Cheerilee turns down the volume.

"Girls, what are you going?" Ms. Cheerilee asks trying not to be loud.

"We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten," Sweetie Belle answers.

Then Sun says, "Screwball, this is a library not a music studio."

"Come on sis, our song totally rock," Screwball happily cheers.

Screwball then turns on the music and the girls start to sing and dance to it again. However, it's starting to bother everyone else in the library.

"No, just…" Ms. Cheerilee tries to say while trying to get the girls' attention.

Ms. Cheerilee grabs the speaker, turns it off and firmly says, "No."

"The school computers are for research purposes only," Ms. Cheerilee adds while walking away with the speaker.

Screwball and her friends can see that they are not going to get it back. They do feel disappointed that they don't get to listen to their music.

Applebloom turns to her friends and says, "It's just a well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful."

Apple Bloom grabs the mouse and starts to stream down the screen to see the comments their music video has. However some of them aren't very good ones.

"Epic fail," Apple Bloom reads.

Then Apple Bloom sees a nother messages and reads, "'Funniest thing I've ever seen"?'

"Funnies thing they've ever seen, huh?" Sweetie Belle replies, thinking of an idea.

With that, the girls starts to leave from the library to come of with an idea to make themselves known.

Twilight politely says, "Uh, I don't think that's what you should take from…"

But most of them are already gone. Just then, Screwball notice her sister is with another girl. She knows all of Sun friend and who really like her, but doesn't know Twilight.

Screwball comes up to them with a smile and happily asks, "Hey, who are you?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduces herself.

"And she's my new friend," Sun happily adds.

Screwball smiles and says, "Okay. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Screwball, Sun's sister."

Then she reaches her hand out to Twilight with a smile on her face. Twilight can see that Sun's sister is very nice and doesn't act too much like the one she knows from Equestria.

"Nice to meet you too," Twilight syas as she reaches her hand out to Screwball's

Just then, Sun grabs Twilight by the wrist and says, "Hold on Twilight."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

Sun turns to her little sister with a suspicious look and asks, "Are you wearing any pranking items on you?"

"Aw sis, I was just giving them my warm welcome," Screwball whines.

"Remember the last student you did," Sun says with a straight face.

"How I was to know he has asperger syndrome?" Screwball complains.

Sun looks at her sister and she looks serious. Screwball simply groans with annoyance and takes of her joy buzzy and some of her other pranking items.

Screwball turns to her sister and sys with annoyance, "Happy."

"Yes," Sun replies with a calm smile.

She then turns to Twilight and says, "You have to excuse my sister. She just love to pull pranks as much as my dad does."

"I can tell," Twilight says with a giggle.

"Yep. Well, I gotta get going. More work to be done," Screwball replies while shaking Twilight's hand.

After shaking Twilight's hand, Screwball leaves to go catch up to her friends and can't wait to do some excitement.

"Try not to get yourselves hurt," Sun says with concern.

However, her sister is long gone and is going to catch up with her friends.

Sun sighs and says, "Sisters,"

"I better get going, but I'll see you around," Sun replies to Twilight.

Sun then starts to leave and head back to searching for her books.

Sun turns to Twilight and happily says, "Bye."

"Bye," Twilight replies.

After Sun is gone, Twilight decides to continue with her research. Twilight does hr best to find some books for her research and understanding the ways of this world, some of them are a bit confused. However, as Twilight does her research, Falling Star has been taking some pictures of Twilight, hoping to ruin her chances of winning the title at the dance. She takes of pictures when Twilight get scared of the copy machines light, grabbing a book with her mouth, and other pictures that will embarrased Twilight.

After a long day, Twilight has been in the library all afternoon and it's close to five p.m in the evening. Twilight is starting to feel tired. She thens start to wonder where Spike has been earlier. He said he need to do something important a the time.

Principal Celestia's voice comes up on the speakers and says, "The library will be closing in five minutes. All students please the library until the next day."

Twilight start to yawn and realizes she has been in the library for a while. Twilight thinks it's about time she ends her research for the day and start on talking to the students tomorrow. Twilight realizes something important and has forgotten all about it.

She looks under the table to see Spike and says with concern, "I haven't even thought of where we're going to sleep tonight."

"To be honest, I've already got a place for you to stay for the night, and she'll be here around now," Spike answers while looking at the door.

Before Twilight can ask, a familiar voice calls out, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight turns around to see Sun walking into the library to see her. She can see that Sun is holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi Sun, what are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"I got your message and I talked to my dad, and he agreed to let you stay at my place for a few days," Sun says while holding the message.

Twilight looks at the paper with the message on it and realizes what's going on. Spike must have put the message in her locker or has given it to Fluttershy to give to Sun. Spike wants Twilight to spends the night at Sun's house.

Twilight looks at sun and says, "Um sure,"

"Okay, then let's get going," Sun replies.

Sun starts to leave her backpack her her backpack, books, and her little cat inside. Twilight seems glad that Sun is okay of letting her stay for the night, even if it's not her idea of being prepared.

Twilight turns to Spike and nervously whispers, "Why did you have to ask Sun about staying at her place?"

"Seems like a good idea at the time," Spike says while shrugging his shoulders.

Then Spike says, "And it will give us some time to spend with her. We can also see if she has that jounal."

Twilight starts to think about it and see that Spike is right. If Sun really is Sunset Shimmer, then she will have the journal that is used to write to the princess and the others. Twilight believes this can be her chance to learn more about Sun.

Twilight turns to Spike and says, "You're right Spike. This may be our chance to see if Sun has the jounal or not. We'll also be able to learn more about her and her dreams."

With that, Twilight follows Sun to her locker to get some extra stuff. Then they both leave to go meet Sun's dad at the front. Twilight is a bit nervous about the kind of life Sun has at home, especially with two people who are counterpart of chaotic prankers. But she realizes it's her only chance to know about her. She'll just have to see what goes on and hopefully ask Sun some questions about herself. Twilight's next destination, is going to be Sun's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Night at Sun's House

After getting their things from school, and a long trip in the car, Sun and her family, including Twilight Sparkle and Spike are now arriving at the house. Twilight can see that Sun's house is colorful and looks chaotic. Twilight figure that the house is not going to be normal because Sun is living with Discord and Screwball's counterpart. At the moment, Sun takes Twilight and Spike to the house while Discord and Screwball are getting the groceries from the car

Twilight looks a bit curious at the house and says, "Well Sun, you're house is very different from all the other houses."

"Yeah. Dad and Screwball loves to be creative," Sun replies.

"I can see why," Twilight says with a smile.

Then Twilight asks, "So what should we have for dinner?"

"Daddy said he's making hamburgers, french fries, and tater treats," Screwball answers while holding the groceries bags.

"Don't worry, we got some veggie burgers for you too," Discord says while holding another bag of groceries.  
Screwball turn to Twilight with a smile and asks, "By the way Twilight, do you like hamburgers or veggie burgers?"

"Hamburgers?" Twilight says looking confused.

"They're ground beef. You know it's a type of meat," Sun answers.

Twilight eyes widen, but manages to stay calm and says, "You eat meat?"

"Yes. Lot's of people do, but I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat. That's why I have veggie burgers," Sun explains.

"I guess. You don't mind me having a veggie burger?" Twilight nervously asks.

"I don't mind at all," Sun answers calmly.

Discord smiles and says, "Good. Sun can show you to her room and I'll get the inflatable matress from the closet."

After getting into the house, Sun takes Twilight to her bedroom. Sun lets her wild cat, Nina out of her backpack and the cat can walk around again. When Sun opens the door to her room, the wild cat runs into the room and start to play with her toy mouse. Sun and Twilight walk into the room. Twilight sit's on the bed while Sun put her stuff away and takes out stuff for her home work.

Twilight looks around in her room and think it look rather nice. She can see some books on bookshelf, a tennis ball and racket, nice clothes, along with some tiaras, and some pictures of her and her friends. The more she looks at them, the more she believes that she and Sun are a lot of like. She like to say something to her, but doesn't know what to say.

Twilight looks around the room and happily says, "Wow! Your room looks very nice."

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Just then, Twilight notices what some of the books she has and says, "Wow! You have practically ever Daring Do book here."

"I know," Sun replies.

Twilight walks up to the bookshelf to see the Daring Do books Sun has. She can see that Sun practically have all the Daring Do book that she has. However, she notitce that some of the books she hasn't read before.

"And some I've hadn't read before," Twilight replies.

Sun looks to see that Twilight is very interested in the Daring Do books she has.

Sun smiles and says, "You can read them if you like."

"Thanks," Twilight replies.

Twilight takes the book called Daring Do and the Masked Thief of Marapore. She sits on Sun's bed and start reading it. Twilight is very interested about reading the book and can see the book is very interesting. While Twilight is reading to book, Sun is busy doing her homework for school. At that time, Spike and Nina are fast asleep on the small bed.

After an hour later, Sun has finished with her homework and Twilight has finished reading ready more than half of the book. Twilight puts the book on the desk so she can have a bit of a break. Just then, Twilight notices a few books on top of the desks. Twilight is very curious to see the book and wonder what they are.

Twilight turns to Sun and asks, "What are these?"

"Those are my jounal of my memories while the one with the sun is… my special journal." Sun answers while holding the book with the sun on it.

"Special?" Twilight questionably asks.

Sun start to feel nervous because she hardly shares this book other than her friends and family. Then again, she believes that Twilight does have a right to know, since they're friends now.

Sun nervously says, "Well… I don't usually share this with anyone except for my friend and family… I guess since we're friends now, I can explain it to you."

"Okay," Twilight replies.

Sun sits on the bed next to Twilight and explains, "Around two years ago, I had this journal, but it doesn't have a name on it. When I first writing in it… I've been receiving a message from someone."

"Who is it?" Twilight asks.

"Well someone who was willing to help me with details to my amnesia and she has friends similar to mine," Sun answers.

"Really now," Twilight replies

Sun nods her head in reply.

Sun then giggles and says, "It's funny, the one who been sending me the messages has the same name as you."

"What?!" Twilight shockley replies.

"I knew you'd be surprised by it, but it's true," Sun says with a calm smile.

Twilight start to think about the entries that Sun is talking about in the journal. She then starts to have a suspicion on who really been sending Sun the messages.

Twilight turns to Sun and asks, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Sun answers.

Sun then gives Twilight the journal so she can have a chance to look into it. Twilight is curious to see what's written in the book. She is also wondering what are in the other books and figure it has something to do with her past.

"But what are the other journals?" Twilight asks.

"I've writing my dreams, some stuff I've recall, time I had wit my friends, but mostly the dream are my memories that are strange," Sun explains.

"Wow!" Twilight says with amazement.

"Mind if I look at them too?" Twilight asks.

"Sure," Sun answers.

Twilight is very interested to see what Sun has written in these books. She still wonders what kind of dreams and memories that she has discovered. Sun however, wonder who she is so interested in the books. Then Again, she wonder why she decides to let her new friend read them. She start to think there something special about Twilight and something that's kind of been bugging her since they first meet each other.

Before Sun can asks, Sun hears her dad calls out, "Sun, think you can help me with dinner?"

"Coming dad!" Sun calls back

Sun then gets off the bed and says, "I gotta help dad with dinner, and I'll make sure to call you when dinner's ready."

"Sure," Twilight replies.

Sun starts to make sure way out of her room so she can help make dinner. Twilight looks at the journal and is still curious about it. This could be the journal that will help give her answers.

Then Twilight says, "And Sun."

Sun turns to Twilight and asks, "Yes Twilight."

"Thanks for being my friend," Twilight says with a smile.

Sun smiles back and says, "You're welcome Twilight. I hope we get to talk some more later."

"Sure," Twilight says happily.

Sun then leaves the room so she can help her dad make dinner for tonight. After Sun has leave the room, Twilight thinks it will be a good opportunity to check out the journals that Sun has been keeping here. When Twilight opens the book with the sun on it, she is shocked to see that all of the entries that Sun has written matches the one was written in Princess Celestia's book. Just then seeing the other entries, Twilight can see that the other entries are from her. Sun has been talking about her the whole time.

After finishing the entires from the book, she looks at Sun's other books to read about her dreams and past memories. When she does read it, Twilight can see that lots of Sun's memories involves her having a form of a pony, remember song song, and then something very important. Twilight is surprised to read that some of Sun's dreams involves with Princess Celestia and the magic mirror. Another memory and it's must be the one that catches her attention. It's the memory of when she has a magic battle with the pony that describes as Falling Star. This really shocked Twilight.

Before she can put all the pieces together, Screwball runs in and happily screams, "Dinner's ready!"

Twilight simply nods her head in reply. Screwball runs off so she can puts the books back on Sun's desk and leave to go have something to eat. Twilight is still deep in thought about the entries that Sun has. Before she leaves, Sun notice some coins in one of the draws. Twilight looks at some of the coins and is shocked to see that those coins are actually bits from Equestria. She is also shocked to see the gems inside as well. Twilight knows that assumption is right, Sun really is Sunset Shimmer and still trying to regain her memories of her life in Equestria and Princess Celestia.

Later in the night, Twilight wakes up in the middle in the night. She then takes the book that has the sun mark and goes down stairs to the living room. When she gets to the living room, she sits on the couch and start to look at the entries she and Sun have write to each other. She still can't get over the fact that Sun is really Princess Celestia's old student.

Just then, a small familiar voice says, "Twilight, what are you doing up?"

Twilight looks to see that Spike is walking up to her and looks a bit tired too.

"I'm just looking at Sun's journal," Twilight answers.

"I can see why," Spike answers.

He then jumps on top of the couch and sits on Twilight's lap. Twilight gives him a scratch under the ear.

Twilight answers, "Yeah. There's no doubt about it, Sun really is Sunset Shimmer. She even have the bits and gems from Equestria."

"Well, Princess Celestia wanted us to find her and we did," Spike replies.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "But there seems to be some things she doesn't remember,"

"Seems like it. She seems to remember Princess Celestia's name, but doesn't remember her being her mentor," Spike adds with concern.

"I know," Twilight says feeling worried.

Twilight then starts to remember something that Sun has told her after they have dinner. She been wondr ing about it and why it happened.

Spike notices this and asks, "Something wrong?"

"I wonder… do you think Sun could be connected to the elements too?" Twilight replies deep in thought.

"What made you say that?" Spike asks.

"It happened while we were in the room after dinner, Sun told her friends this and think it's a good idea to tell me because she still deep in thought about it," Twilight explains.

"What's that?" Spike asks.

Twilight explains, "Sun told me she put on my crown just for kicks. But when she put it on, the crown surrounded her with some magical aura. Se then saw me and my friends adventures."

"She did?!" Spike exclaims.

Twilight nods her head and says, "Yes, I also remember Princess Celestia telling me that Sunset wanted to be friend but kind of shunned by Falling Star and some of her classmates"

"Yeah. I remember that. It made her wanted to give up friendship," Spike replies feeling sorry for Sunset who is really Sun.

Twilight lies down on the couch and says, "But I think her being here end up making her believe in friendship again and must have become connected to the element of magic."

Spike start to think about this and asks, "So Sun might be able to control it's power."

"I believe so and maybe… the crown might be just the thing to help Sun remember everything from her past," Twilight replies.

"Will it work?" Spike asks.

"I think it's worth a try," Twilight answers.

Then she says, "But first, we need to win the crown back."

"Yeah." Spike replies.

Spike then looks to see that Twilight has a blue book that has a horseshoe that shapes like a see on it. Twilight seems interested to see the book.

"So how was your research go in the library?." Spike asks.

"I found this book. Sun told me it's called a yearbook," Twilight answers while presenting the book.

Shen then opens the book and says, "It seems to keep a record that has happened at the school."

Just then Twilight find a picture of Sun and the others from over a year ago.

Twilight happily says, "Look! There's Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sun, Rarity, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna guess the girl holding the soccer ball is Rainbow Dash."

Spike looks at the picture and says, "Wow! Even in this world she loves sports."

"Yeah. It interesting that they look like they're friend," Twilight replies, interested in the photo.

"They do look like our friends, I thought we figured that out already," Spike clarifies.

" look like they're friends with each other. They remind me of myself and my friend," Twilight says sounding sad, and starts to mis her friend from home.

"You can say that again," Spike says.

Twilight then sighs sadly as she gets up with the book and says, "It's just hard to believe that Sun ends up not caring for friendship because of Falling Star and her classmates."

"I know," Spike replies while jumping off the couch.

Then Spike said asn he and Twilight head upstairs, "But Falling Star wants to use her crown for something terrible. If we're going to stop her you need to focus on making friends here. You've already done a great job on it"

"Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends," Spike replies with a yawn.

After reaching to Sun's room, Twilight puts ther books on the desk and lies down on the inflatable mattress along with Spike. Twilight looks out of the window to see the night sky and the moon.

She then smiles at Spike and says, "You're right, Spike. Eye of the prize."

With that, Twilight and Spike have gone back to sleep for the night. Now that they know that Sun is Sunset Shimmer, they can see they don't need to worry about her much. They also know that they need to get the crown back no matter what. Twilight knows that Sun and her friends are the ones who can help Twilight with her crown problem, but remember Sun will be on it too. One thing Twilight is mostly wonderin the most, will Sunset be able to come back to Equestria with her, at least for a little bit, if she decides to remain in this world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Two For A Game and Photos

The next day, Sun and Twilight are walking towards the school while Discord leaves to get his class ready and Screwball goes to see her friends. As they walk towards the school, Twilight still can't get over the fact that Sun really is Sunset Shimmer and has been living in this world for a long time. However, she remember that her friends telling her she's been here for over two years, but in Equestria, it's been much longer. Right now, she decides to focus on winning back the crown and see if Sun and her friends can help.

Sun notices the papers Twilight is holding, and asks, "So Twilight, what are those papers for?"

"Well, I remember you and Fluttershy telling me about winning votes to all the students, so I wrote a few talking points," Twilight explains while showing the papers.

Sun giggles at Twilight's answer, and says, "I don't think you'll be needing that for talking points."

"Well, if I'm going to win votes, then that's how I'm going to do it," Twilight replies.

"You'll be fine, Twilight," Sun says with a smile.

Sun opens the door to the school to let Twilight in. They both remember to put their little friends in their backpacks, so they won't get into trouble. However, as they walk in the halls of the school, the students starts to snicker and laughing quietly. Sun and Twilight are confused because the students are looking at her funny and looks like they're laughing at them. They have no idea why.

Twilight "Why is everyone looking at me weird."

"I don't know, it almost like they're laughing at you?" Sun says looking confused.

Before Twilight and Spike can say or do anything, someone grabs them by the wrists and drag them into the closest class room. When Sun and Twilight has been dragged and able to look at their culprit, they can see that it's Rarity.

Sun asks with a confused look, "Rarity, what was that for?"

Rarity doesn't answers Sun's question. Instead, she starts to take Twilight's measurements and looking at her on every angel. Rarity looks inside of her bag to find something. After quicks searching, she find a green dress.

Rarity smiles at the the dress and says, "Perfect."

Rarity puts the dress on her in a fast matter. Twilight find herself wearing a long light green dress, with a black belt with a yellow star on it, and matching green leg warmers. She is also wearing a blonde wig too.

"Oh yes. Good. No one will recognize you," Rarity says while observing her work on Twilight

"Why wouldn't I want to be…" Twilight is about to asks why she would need a disguise.

However Rarity walks to Spike who is sticking out of Twilight's backpack, and says, "And we'll need a disguise for Spike."

Rarity gives the little dog a tap on the noise and scratches under his chin as she happily says, "Which is too bad. He is so adorable."

Spike feels like his heart is beating very fast because of his affections towards Rarity. Also this Rarity is giving him a lot of attention

Rarity them pats Spike on the head and says, "Of course with the right measurements, I can make him look like a rabbit."

Twilight, Sun, and Spike are kind of surprised that they hear Rarity's idea. Spike falls out of the backpack after hearing that.

"A rabbit?" Twilight questionably replies.

Just then, the door to the class room open and Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie has entered the classroom.

Applejack smiles and says, "There you are girls."

"So much for the disguise," Rarity says in disappointment.

Fluttershy comes up to them and says, "We were looking for you."

"Yeah," Pinkie happily says.

She then looks at Twilight's now clothes and happily says, "I like your outfit."

"I do have an eye for these things, but now I need to get a better disguise," Rarity replies.

Sun sighs a bit and says, "Okay guys, I want to know what's going on here."

"Yeah. Why were you looking for us? What's going on?" Twilight asks looking confused.

"Oh. they haven't seen them yet," Fluttershy scaredly says.

Rarity and the others are looking very nervous about the situation. Sun and Twilight has no idea what is going on, but Sun is starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"Seen what?" Twilight asks looking more confused.

Applejack brings out the photos, and sadly says, "These."

Applejack them puts the photos on the teacher's desk so they can see them. When Sun and Twilight looks at the pictures, they are very shocked. They can see a bunch of photos of Twilight and looks a bit embarrassing.

"What in the world are these?" Sun shockley asks.

"Someone put these photos all over the library. They're all pictures of Twilight," Applejack explains.

"We manage to gather all of them, but so many people have taken pictures of them already," Fluttershy sadly assk.

Twilight scaredly says, "But… but that all happened yesterday. At the library,"

"Have everyone in the school seen these? Is that why they're all looking at me that way," Twilight asks, feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm afraid they did. I just received this," Sun sadly says as she look at her phone.

"What am I going to do? No one is going to vote for me after seeing this," Twilight scaredly replies.

"Not that it helps, but you still got my vote," Sun says with a smile.

"Mine too. Of course Sun, you also get my vote," Fluttershy happily adds.

Twilight then flops her head on the desk really hard, she feels that her life has been ruined. Sun and the others can see that Twilight is going to need their help, more than ever.

Fluttershy smiled and says, "You and Sun were great when Falling Star was picking on my yesterday."

"If you still want to run, I'll do whatever it takes to help," Pinkie happily says.

Twilight lifts her head up with a sad look and asks, "What I want to know is who would do something like this?"

Sun makes a serious look while thinking of an idea, and says, "I'll bet that other new girl, Falling Star had something to do with it."

"But why?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know, but I'll bet she's trying to make sure she wins the Fall Formal crown," Sun answers.

"Oh no! I don't want it to be like the Spring Fling incident all over again!" Pinkie scaredly screams.

"Don't remind me," Rarity says not approved by it.

Twilight turns to the girls and asks, "What did happened at this Spring Fling that you don't want this dance to be repeated?"

"Do you want the long or the short?" Pinkie asks.

"Um, short," Twilight replies feeling a bit unsure.

Pinkie takes a deep breath and happily explains, "Rarity sign up for the Spring Fling and we agree to help her. However Sun has been so reliable and been asking her so much favor that it piled up and stayed all night for a while. That caused her to give us the wrong information and we ended up blaming each other. But when sun gave us an advise to talk to them about it, we discover the truth and made Sun work way too hard. So we decided to let Sun get some sleep and we deal with whatever we can. Rarity is able to win the crown and we're all good friend again. And we promised ourselves to never let this happen again and not to speak of it as well."

Twilight looks at the girls with a shock and calmly says, "Oh!"

"Yeah. That's when I learn that it's good to be reliable and help friends, but over doing it is something else," Sun says with a straight face.

"And we learn to talk to either other so we can get the fax strait," Pinkie happily adds.

Twilight snaps herself to reality and says, "I can see you don't want this dance to be in a mess like that,"

"Trust me, we don't," Sun replies.

Applejack tips her hat and says, "It's going to be hard because two of our friends are trying to win the crown."

"Won't be that hard. All we have to do is make sure we win more votes than Falling Star, but it's going to take all of us to do it," Sun explains.

"Right. We need Rainbow Dash's help," Pinkie replies, agreeing to the idea.

"Where is she?" Twilight asks.

Sun and the girls answer at the same time, "Soccer field."

After their discussion they can see that Rainbow Dash is practicing her soccer kicks at the field. Since Sun and the girls know about Rainbow's practice schedules, it isn't that hard to find her. Applejack comes up to her and explain to Rainbow what's been going and that they need their help. After that, Applejack and Rainbow Dash walks up to the others to let them know about Rainbow's agreement.

"Okay. I let Rainbow Dash what is going on and she agreed to help us," Applejack explains.

Rainbow turns to Twilight and says, "So you're the new girl my friends been telling me about."

Twilight smiles nervously and nods her head in reply.

"Gotta say you got some determination. I'll totally help you out," Rainbow days while cocking the soccer ball.

Then she the ball under her foot and says, "All you have to do is beat me in a game of two on one with Sun."

"What?!" Sun and Twilight shockley replies.

Rainbow kicks the ball and performs a high kick behind her head and goes very fast.

She does her trick as she says, "First to five scores win."

Rainbow kicks the ball so hard that it hits the goal and it's from a far distance.

"One zip!" Rainbow calls out.

Sun facepalm her head and mutters, "We're so dead."

At the soccer game, Rainbo has been getting ball pass Sun and Twilight a lot. Sun does manages to score at least two points for her team. Twilight does her best to play the game, but since she never play soccer or any sport for that matter, it's been hard for her. Even though she manages to at least get one point. At the end of the game Rainbow wins by five points while Sun and Twilight have three points. Sun is sitting while Twilight is lying on the ground. They both are feeling very tired about having to out sport Rainbow Dash. In some cases it's like close to impossible.

The others come over to see to see if she's alright.

"That's game!" Rainbow announces.

Rarity nervously says, "I though you are going to pull it off in the end."

"Are you okay Twilight," "Sun asks with concern.

Twilight keeps taking deep breaths as she says," I… I'm… fine… just… tired."

Rainbow helps Twilight get up and asks, "So how I'm going to help you and Sun win votes and beat Falling Star?"

"But… we… lost," Twilight surprisingly asks while trying to breath from exhaustion.

"Of course we lost. Rainbow Dash is the number one athlete at the school," Sun replies.

"She's right. I'm also awesome," Rainbow Dash remarks.

Then Rainbow says, "But I'm not going to hell just anyone be princess. The Fall Formal Princess has to have heart and determination,"

"You and Sun showed that you two got them both," Rainbow adds while giving Sun and Twilight a hug.

The girls are happy that Rainbow is on the team. Now then need to find a way how to win the crown and make sure Falling Star does not. However, they have no idea that Falling Star is behind the bleachers with the camera. She has been taking pictures to Sun and Twilight getting themselves beaten by Rainbow Dash. Falling Star observes the pictures very carefully to see what to do with them. At the end Falling Star makes an evil smirk as she has an idea what to use the pictures for, and it's going to be a bad purpose as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Music to Vote

After school, Sun and the girls take Twilight and Spike to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie works there part time and she's also babysitting the twins today. While Pinkie is busy baby sitting, the others are getting some drinks and snacks for them.

Twilight says, "So Pinkie works her and takes care of the twins here."

"Yep. They have twins. The boy is Pound Cake and the girl is Pumpkin Cake," Applejack answers.

Then Sun says, "Those two are just sweet hearts. But Pound Cakes like to pound things and Pumpkin Cakes like to put stuff in her mouth and chew on them."

"I can picture that," Twilight replies with a giggle.

She then turns to Ms. Cake who is finishing with the beverages, and says, "And can I have extra oats?"

"Oates?" Ms. Cake says looking confused.

Twilight realizes her mistake and correctly says, "Scratch that. However you made them is fine."

Ms. Cake is still a bit confused, but then passes Twilight her drink. Twilight picks it up and is going to head back to her friend. However, she ends up bumping into one on and spills her drink on the floor and the person. Twilight realizes that she ends up bumping into Flash Sentry.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this," Flash replies.

Twilight feels very embarrassed that she spills her drink of Flash. Flash decides to help pick up Twilight. However, they end up putting their hands on the cup at the same time. When they realizes what they have done, they both start to have a funny feeling. Twilight feels more embarrassed than before.

Twilight gets up and shyly says, "You know me. Always trying to make a big splash around here. Cause that is my drink, it kind of splashed on the ground."

Twilight and Flash feel like they have a special feeling towards each other. Just then Twilight realizes this and decides to head back to her friends.

Then Twilight smiles nervously and says, "I have to go over there now."

Twilight bumps into the counter from behind and in front of Flash. She then runs back her her friend and sit next to Rarity. Just then Twilight's cheeks starts to turn red and start fiddling with her hair. Sun and the others can see that Twilight and Flash have this look in their eyes and how they act towards each other.

Sun makes a smug on her face and says, "Ooh, looks like someone has a crush."

"Um well," Twilight replies with a blush.

"I understand, he's a sweet guys. It's hard to believe that he used to be my ex-boyfriend," Sun remarks.

Then She says with a smirk on her face, "And you managed to catch his attention."

"I'm not trying to… I didn't know… we just accidentally," Twilight tries to say something, but have trouble finding the words to it.

"I'm just teasing, Twilight," Sun says while giggling.

Twilight laughs nervously and says, "Right."

Twilight feels very embarrassed now. She can't believe that she let's just teased her like that.

Just then Twilight surprisingly says in a quiet tone, "Ex-boyfriend?"

Sun nods her head and says, "Yeah. We used to date for like a year. Even when we went our separate ways a few weeks ago, we manage to stay good friends."

"However, I think he has a new set of eyes to look at," Sun replarks.

Twilight looks at Flash who is buying his drink and asks, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Sun answers.

The girls can see Flash walking pass them to a table. As he walks by, he looks at Twilight with a smile look and then head towards his friends at one of the tables. Twilight sees that she has catch Flash's attention as much as he catches her's.

Twilight starts to smile and says in a sweet tone, "Looks like I did."

Sun and the others can totally tell that Flash and Twilight have developed a crush toward each other. They know one who Flash is going to ask to the Fall Formal Dance. Then Applejack decides that it will be time to talk about the important stuff.

Applejack gets up from her chair and says, "Alright girls, dance is tomorrow night and we still need to make sure Twilight and Sun get votes they need to be princess?"

"But right now, only know the photos that were posted all over the school," Applejack reminds the group of friends.

"Right. We need to help them see her differently," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Fluttershy asks, "How are we going to do that?"

After hearing the question, Sun and the others are trying to think of an idea how to help gain votes. Since they know Sun's she'll get votes easily, but they need to help Twilight get votes.

Just then, Rarity has an idea and exclaims in excitement, "I've got it!"

She screams so loud that everyone in the cafe hear her. They look at her with confused and frighten look on her faces. Realizing her outburst, she start to blush a bit and then tells them her idea.

Rarity walks to hr bag and says, "I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution."

Rarity looks through her bag as she says, "Now I know this may be the most preposterous idea, but what if we all wear these at a sign of unity."

She then reveals a headband with yellow pony ears and a white strap that has a yellow and blue tail on it. Twilight seems a bit confused about the idea Rarity has. At the same time, Sun and the others are very familiar on it.

"I know these, they were very popular during spirit week during our freshmen year," Pinkie replies.

"It a best way to show our school spirit," Sun replies.

Then Rarity pass the ears and tail to each of her friends as she explains, "And it's a great way to show who we are. We all may be different but we're still Canterlot Wondercolt. Sun and Twilight are the best on uniting us and are good friends. And we're going to let everyone know it!"

She then puts the ears and tail on Twilight so she can wear them. Sun and the others has done the same thing. They all remember that they special spirit week ears and tail. It's the best way to show their school spirit.

Then Rarity calmly asks, "What do you think?"

It hasn't taken long for Sun and the others to make their decision. They all show their way to agree with the idea to show school spirit. Twilight also think it's a great idea to raise awareness on gaining votes. She knows another thing, they are just like her friends back at home and Sun reminds her of herself even more.

Just then Twilight realizes something and says with concern, "But Sun, what about your chances to win the crown?"

"I know I want to win the crown so that I can find out more about it, but helping you is more important than winning. I may have a clear shot of winning, but helping you comes first," Sun explains.

Twilight is kind of surprised that Sun decides to give up her chances to win the crown in order to help her. Twilight and the others feel very proud of her that Sun is helping out with the situation. After that, the girls decide to put their plan into action and do what it takes to win the crown.

The next day in the cafeteria, the students are doing their own activities with friends and other students. Some of them are eating their lunch or buying them in line. As the students are mingling in the cafeteria, Sun and the others are sitting on different sides of the cafeteria wearing matching CHS sweaters, with pony ears and tails from yesterday.

With the signal, Pinkie pats the tray on the table, Fluttershy and Sun are beating on the table with two cups. Applejack and Rarity are stomping their feet, clapping their hands, and beating on the table. Rainbow is also using a tray to beat on the table. The noise has catch everyone's attention and wonder what they are up to. At a corner of the cafeteria, Spike goes out of the backpack and press the button to start the music.

With the girls are up and the music going the girls start to sing for their movies and dance.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sun:

Hey, hey, everybody

We've got something to say

We may seem as different

As the night is from day

But you look a little deeper

And you will see

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me.

Yeah!

Hey, hey, everybody

We're here to shout

That the magic of friendship

Is what it's all about

Yeah,

We thought we were different

As the night is from the day

Until Twilight Sparkle

Helped us see another way

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

Pinkie Pie:

Hey, hey hands up now,

We're sending a message

To the crowd

Hands wave up

Then come down

We party together

All around

Rarity:

Generous, honesty,

Applejack:

Laughter, kindness, loyalty

Fluttershy:

Twilight helped us each to see

Rainbow Dash:

All that we can be!

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sun:

So get up get down

If you're gonna come around

We can work together

Helping Twilight win the crown

So get up get down

'Cause it's gonna make a sound

If we work together

Helping Twilight Sparkle

Win the crown!

Just then, Rarity and Sun opens the doors and reveal to be Twilight wearing the same sweater ears and tail. She walks in the gym and start to sing as well.

Twilight Sparkle:

I'm gonna be myself

No matter what I do

And if we're different yeah

I want you to be true to you

Flash strums on his guitar.

If you follow me

We'll put our differences aside

We'll stick together and

Start working on that school pride!

All students:

Jump up make a sound

(Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound

(Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

With that, everyone in the room star to put on the ears and tail. They also start to sing and dance along to the misc.

Jump up make a sound

(Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

Jump up make a sound

(Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Canterlot Wondercolts

Help her win the crown!

Jump up make a sound

(Hey!)

Stomp your hooves turn around

Start now, make a change,

Gonna come around

As everyone in the cafeteria are having a great time, playing the music and dancing to the song, Falling Star is looking to see what is everyone doing. She can see that Twilight, Sun, and their friends are raising awareness for himself and making sure everyone is having fun. She doesn't like they way everyone are having fun and smiling. And she really doesn't like how happy Sun, Twilight, and their friends are.

"Those two and their friends are going to get it!" Falling Star angrily says as she grits her teeth.

She then looks at the camera while making an evil smile and says, "But once I've set my plan into motion, I'll make sure I'll get the crown. I just need to take here of a few extra things first."

With that, Falling Star leaves the entrance of the cafeteria so she can put the rest of her plan in motion. For Falling Star, she's going to make sure that Sun and Twilight never gets the crown. Of course her plan will have a small price to pay, but it's worth it to her point of view.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Gym Wreck Mayhem

Later that day, the bell rings and all of the students start to exist their classrooms. Since the performance at the cafeteria, all of the students are wearing pony ears headbands and ponytail waist bands. Sun, Twilight, and their friends are walking through the halls after having their classes and are proud for the performance they have done to bring the students' school spirit.

Rarity proudly asks, "Don't everyone look smashing?"

"It was a great idea, Rarity," Twilight replies happily.

As they all walk down the halls, Applejack notice something up ahead that is making her unhappy. She and the others can see Falling Star walking down the halls with an evil grin on her face.

Applejack suspiciously, "Don't know what she's smiling at. Sun or Twilight will end up with the Fall Formal Crown tonight."

The stop to see Falling Star looking at them with a smirk on her face. They can tell she has something up her sleeve and it's not good. After passing them, the girls can see that Falling Star is knocking on Vice Principal Luna's office door.

Fluttershy whispers to the girls, and asks, " I wonder why she's going to Vice Principal Luna's office?"

"I don't' know, but I've got a bad feeling about this?" Sun whispers back.

They then look to see Vice Principal Luna opens the door to her office to see Falling Star.

Falling Star worriedly says, "Vice Principal Luna you have to go to the school gym. Something's terrible has happened."

After hearing this, Falling Star takes Vice Principal Luna to the school gym. Vice Principal Luna is shocked to see what has become of the gym. The decorations are ruined, the tables are messed up, balloons popped, and the gym is a complete mess.

"I know, it's very terrible. I hear how hard that Pinkie and Rarity do for the Fall Dance. How could Sun do something like this?" Falling Star says sounding upset, but in reality, she's putting on an act."

Luna turns to Falling Star and asks, "What made you think this was Sun's work?"

"I have these," Falling Star sounding upset while holding a folder..

While Falling Star is showing Vice Principal Luna what she has in the folder, Flash Sentry is spying on them. He has this strong suspicion that Falling Star is lying of who is the one who destroyed the gym. He knows he needs to find proof and fast.

Later that day at the front of the school, the girls are relaxing outside and are talking among themselves. Screwball is also with them waiting her friends to come meet them here. After that they are going to go to the boutique so they can pick out their dresses. However Sun had to leave to some stuff and hasn't comeback yet. They've been waiting for sometime and have no clue why she's back yet.

Twilight turns to the others and says, "I wonder where Sun is?"

"She sure have been gone for some time," Applejack says.

Then Screwball replies," But it's not like my sister to be gone this long before."

"I know. She said she was going to the restroom, but hasn't come back yet," Rainbow Dash says.

Twilight and the others are starting to feel concern as to why Sun is gone for so long. They wonder if something might have happened while she's gone.

Rarity turns to the girls and says, "Well the rest of us are going to the boutique to get some dress ideas. Why don't you two go look for Sun."

"Okay," Screwball and Twilight replies.

After that agreement is settled, Rarity and the others leave to get ready for the school dance while Screwball and Twilight start to go look for Sun. They don't have much time to search when they hear someone laughing maniacally.

Twilight turns to Screwball and asks, "What's that?"

Screwball shrugs her shoulders meaning she doesn't know the answers.

Just then a familiar voice says, "This have worked out better than I imagined."

Twilight recognizes the voice and says, "It's Falling Star,"

"What's she doing?" Screwball asks.

"Let's listen in and hear what she says," Twilight answers.

Screwball nods her head in reply agreeing to the idea. They walk to the corner of the school to Falling Star sitting next to the statute and holding some pictures.

"This should do perfectly. It's hard, but it's worth it. With these false photo of her trashing the gym for the dance, this will make Sun never win the crown. That will teach her to cross paths with me," Falling Star says feeling proud of herself.

However, she doesn't know that Twilight and Screwball are eavesdropping on her and they are shocked by this. Twilight more shocked that Falling Star ends up doing something so mean and dishonest. However, Screwball is very furious with Falling Star for what she's trying to do to her.

They then hear Falling Star says, "Now, I'll just have to find a way to get Twilight in trouble as well."

Screwball has enough of them and decides that Falling Star deserves to be taught a lessing. Twilight follows Screwball so she can give Falling Star a talking to.

Screwball angrily screams, "Hey!"

Falling Star eyes widen and shockley screams, "You two!"

"That's right, what is it you say about trashing the gym?" Twilight asks in a serious tone.

Falling Star glares at Twilight and says, "Like I'll ever tell you two about it!"

Screwball then notice one of the photos and takes it from Falling Star's hand.

Falling Star angrily screams, "Hey!"

Screwball shows herself and Twilight the photo to see what Falling Star has. They gasp in horror to see what the photo is. It looks like Sun kicks the food table for the school dance on the ground. Now they know what's Falling Star is talking about, she's trying to get Sun in huge trouble.

"You crook!" Screwball furiously screams.

"You were going to frame Sun for trashing the gym," Twilight angrily says.

"Yeah. There's nothing you can do about it. At this very moment, Sun is having a little talk with Vice Principal Luna," Falling Star explains her plan like she doesn't care.

"That's why Sun isn't here," Twilight shockley says.

"That's right. After Sun is disqualified, you're going to get yours," Falling Star says with a smirk on her face.

Screwball has just reach her limit and furiously screams, "That's it!"

Just then Screwball pounces on Falling Star and start to go in a fist like fracas with her. Screwball start throw punches at her, pulling her hair, and other physical violence. Falling Star starts to fight back and not going to let this down.

Twilight is very shocked to see Sun's little sister being so violent and it's for Sun's sake. Twilight realizes that Sun is going to be in trouble for something she didn't do and Falling Star has the evidence.

Twilight screams, "Screwball pass me the backpack with the photos!"

Screwball hear's Twilight's and remembers the evidence is in her backpack. Screwball hen grabs the backpack and manages to get it from Falling Star's grasp.

Screwball throws her backpack and screams, "Catch!"

With a single throw, Twilight manages to catch the backpack. Twilight then runs away from the fight. Falling Star can see that Twilight is starting to runway with the evidence to put Sun in the clear.

Falling Star pushes Screwball and screams, "Get back here!"

Falling Star then starts to chase after Twilight.

But Screwball screams, "You won't get away with this!"

She then pounces on Falling Star and rolls to the front of the school. Twilight can see that Screwall prevents Falling Star from going after her.

Twilight says, "Thanks Screwball!"

"No problem!" Screwball yells.

Twilight runs away with the evidence to take to Vice Principal Luna while Screwball and Falling Star continues to have the fist fight. The fight ends up catching the attention of the students who are going outside and look to see what is going on. Screwball wants to teach Falling Star a lesson, and hope Twilight can get to Sun and Vice Principal Luna in time.

At Vice Principal Luna office, Sun is feeling like she's in deep water. According to Luna, she has pictures of Sun wrecking the gym. Sun is trying to explain to her vice principal that she has done nothing to the gym. In fact, she's been helping Pinkie and Rarity with the gym along with the others.

Sun worriedly says, "But Vice Principal Luna, I was with my friends all day and I would never do something like this, and all the decorations is what my friends and I have done together."

"I know that you wouldn't do something like that, but with these photos, I'm afraid I can't allow you to take part in the Fall Formal vote," Vice Principal Luna says in a firm tone.

Sun sighs sadly and figures she is right. With these kind of photos, there is no way for her to prove her innocence otherwise.

Just then someone opens the door and says, "Vice Principal Luna."

Vice Principal Luna and Sun turns to see Flash Sentry at the door. He also seems to be holding something in his hands.

"I found these in the trash can in the library. Thought you might want to see," Flash sas as he takes the papers to Luna.

Vice Principal Luna looks at what Flash has bring to her. She look to see some cut out photos and other pictures. She ends up understanding that the photos Falling Star has bring to her are fakes.

Flash explains, "Someone combine these photos to make it look like Sun was the one who trashed the gym."

"And I know who did it," A familiar girl's voice declares.

The three who are still in the room turns to see Twilight has entered the room. From the looks of it, she seems a bit tired.

Sun walks up to Twilight and asks, "Twilight, what are you doing here?"

"I found out who trashed the gym and tricked Vice Principal Luna," Twilight explains.

"I know it too," Luna adds

Then Flash says, "It was that other new girl, Falling Star."

"What?!" Sun says in a shock.

"It's true, Sun. Falling Star was trying to get you disqualified by trashing the gym and use the photos to make it look like you did it," Flash explain.

"The proof is in her backpack," Twilight replies, while giving Vice Principal Luna Falling Star's backpack.

Vice Principal Luna takes the backpack from Twilight's possession and takes a look inside. She find more cut out of the photos with Sun, more photos of Twilight, and a camera.

Sun recognised the camera and says, "That's the camera that was stolen from the photography room."

"So it was Falling Star who put those photos of you all over the school," Flash says sounding surprised.

"Yes. She been taking these photos and showing them to everyone else even trying to trick Vice Principal Luna," Twilight replies.

"I'm glad that you and Flash brought this to my attention," Luna says.

She then turns to Sun and says, "In light of this new evidence, you will continue your position for the Fall Formal."

Sun feels glad that she's now in the clear. She then hugs Flash and Twilight to express her gratitude.

She happily says, "Thanks guys, you two are great,"

"What were we going to do, not prove your innocence. We wouldn't be Canterlot Wondercolt now, would we," Flash says with a smile.

"Sun for all that you have done for me, I feel that I should return the favor," Twilight says happily.

Flash and Twilight look at each other and then turn away with blushes on their faces. Sun tries her best not to laugh or giggle seeing the two smile.

Sun realizes something and asks, "But how did you get Falling Star's backpack?"

"Well, you sister was able to get her backpack and passed it to me. I think she's still trying to beat up Falling Star for what she almost did to you. I never knew you sister can fight like that," Twilight explains.

Sun shockley screams, "What?! Not again!"

"She done this before?" Twilight asks.

"Yes," Sun and Flash answers.

Then Luna says, "I'm afraid with the gym in that state, we had to postpone the dance until tomorrow night."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to let my sister know about this. Then we're going to settle this fight that Screwball is doing," Luna adds as she leaves the office.

She sighs a bit and says, "Again."

When Vice Principal Luna leaves the office. Twilight, Sun, and Flash are still in the office. Twilight and Flash are not too sure what to do now, but Sun does know she has a job to do as a big sister.

"I better go find my sister and Falling star, and see if I can stop this. Then I'll meet you with the others at the boutique," Sun says.

Twilight nods her head agreeing with the idea. Sun rushes to the front of the school to see if she can stop her sister from another fight. Twilight and Flash are the only one in the office. Flash thinks now is a good time to ask Twilight something.

He starts to ask while blushing, "So Twilight, if you don't have anyone to go with. Do you want to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

Twilight starts to blush and smile of what Flash is asking her. She seems very happy that Flash has asked her to go to the dance with him.

"I would…" Twilight is about to answers.

But realizes something and scaredly screams, "Tomorrow!"

"Oh no, Oh no no no no. I can't wait that long. I… I need to get going," Twilight panicky says.

Twilight then starts to run away from the office. She is in a frantic state and sounds very upset. She knows that if the dance doesn't go on tonight she can't get her crown. If she can't get her crown by tonight she won't be able to come back to Equestria for another thirty moons.

"This is bad. This is really really bad," Twilight scaredly says a she runs away to the boutique.

As she runs away, Flash calls out asking, "Then… how about a dance?"

However Twilight is already gone. He then think that Twilight might not be able to go to the dance tomorrow or just not to go with him. He then leaves the office to meet his friends.

Back at the front lawn of the school, Screwball and Falling Star are still getting into a fight. The fight ends up catching the attention of the students and are watching Screwball beating Falling Star. Sun manages to get through the crowd to see her sister pulling on Falling Star's face and Falling Star is doing it back. Even Screwball's friend are here. Scootaloo loves to see Screwball fight, but Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are worried about her. They are not sure what to do about this situation. They keep pulling, punching, kicking, even rolling on each other, just so they can beat the other girl.

Screwball pulls on Falling Star's shirt as she angrily screams, "You're going to get it for being so mean to my sister!"

"Get off of me you pipsqueak!" Falling Star spats out pulling on Screwball cheek.

"Not if I can help it!" Screwball angrily replies.

Then Screwball grabs Falling Star's arm and bits her with her teeth. Falling Star feels the pain and it's a very hard bit.

Falling Star screams, "Ow! You bit me!"

But that doesn't stop her. She and Screwball just keep trying to beat each other up and won't back out of it. Sun can see that her sister must be really mad at Falling Star, and wants to make sure pay for trying to hurt her.

Sun worriedly scream, "Stop! Hold it, Screwy!"

But nothing's working. Screwball and Falling Star are continue to play hardcor wresiling.

"Screwy!" Sun screams again.

But still no reply. Screwball really wants Falling Star to regret the day she ever step foot at the school. Sun can see that once Screwball gets out of control, there is no stopping her.

Falling Star angrily screams, "Take this!"

She then punches Screwball in the stomach. Screwball feels pain on her stomach, but that's not stopping her.

She then grabs Falling Star by the leg and angrily screams, "Oh yeah!"

She then bits Falling Star on the leg, and Falling Star feels it too.

Falling Star screams, and spats out, "You bit me again!"

Falling Star is really mad now and she and Screwball continues to fight each other. Sun can see that those two are going to hurt each other really bad unless there a way to stop it.

"Sun!" A familiar voice calls out.

Sun turns to see her dad, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna running towards the crowd of students. When the students sees the school staff, they move away from the scene so they can make room for them.

Sun surprisingly says, "Dad!"

When Discord, Celestia, and Luna reach the two fighting girls, they can see that they have already cover themselves in bruises and marks. They can even see that Falling Star has some bite marks on her.

Principal Celestia turns to Sun and says, "My sister told me what happened and what your sister is doing."

"I know, and I can't get them to stop," Sun scaredly replies.

Principal Celestia can understand what Sun is talking about. Once Screwball gets like this, it's close to impossible to get her to stop. Discord and Vice Principal Luna know that fact as well. In fact, Screwball can also have a habit for causing chaos and mayhem one way or another.

Just then, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna grab Falling Star by the arms while Discord and Sun grab Screwball. After some struggles, Screwball and Falling Star stop struggling and look to see they are making a scene.

However the two girls still wants to get into each other's throats and try to break free.

As holding on to Falling Star, Principal Celestia says, "I never seen two students acting so violent before."

"I wouldn't be too surprised with my sister. When she learned what Falling Star was doing, she was furious about it," Sun says while trying to hold her sister.

"We'll make sure that Falling Star will be punished for what she has done. However, we'll have a talk with her sister on monday," Luna adds.

With that Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna start to drag Falling Star back to the school and into the principal's office. Falling Star tries to break free, but still being restrained by the two adults.

"Screwball, it's over. You need to calm down now," Discord says.

"Yeah. And we supposed to be with the others at the boutique," Sun says.

Screwball stops struggling, takes a deep breath, and calmly says, "Okay. We can go to the boutique now."

Scootaloo comes over to Screwball and says, "Wow Screwy! You sure put up a good fight! Wish I'd recorded it."

"But she could have gotten hurt, "Sweetie Belle sadly replies.  
"Let's just go to the boutique and forget about this crazy fight," Applejack replies.

"Agree, "Sun says.

After agreeing to the idea, Discord volunteer to take the girls to the boutique. As they walk to the car, Sun feels very upset that Falling Star would go so far as to frame her. She doesn't remember past, but wonder if she has done anything to Falling Star that would make her have this grudge towards her. Other than she stands up to her a few days ago. She thinks it will help to talk to Twilight about this and see if she's at the boutique now. What she doesn't know is that she ends up learning more about Twilight and Falling Star, and it's going to be a very big shock for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Full and Honest Truth

Later that day, Discord has drop of Sun, Screwball along with her friends at the boutique. Sun is glad that Screwball isn't hurt too bad after the fight she had with Falling Star. When they walk into the boutique, they can see that Sun friends are busy finding good dresses for the dance.

Rarity turns to where Sun and the other are, and happily says, "Hello girls, I take it you were able to finish whatever you need to take care of."

"You could say that. Actually I kind of ran into trouble on my way back and then I had to deal with stuff about my sister," Sun nervously explains.

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash ask.

Before Sun can answer, Scootaloo jumps in with excitement and screams, "SCrewball was an awesome fight between the other new girl."

"She means Screwball was having a fist fight with Falling Star," Apple Blossom calmly replies.

"And those two were really going at it," Sweetie Belle adds.

The girls are very shocked to hear that Screwball has gotten into a fight with Falling Star. They can even see some of the bruises that Screwball has on parts of her body, and how messy her hair is. They figure something must have happen to get herself into another fight. But before anyone can ask more about the fight, Twilight runs into the boutique and into one of the fitting rooms. From the expression on her face, Sun and the other others can tell that something must be wrong. They don't know what's going on, but figure something must've happened.

Rarity goes to the room and asks from the outside," Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"Twilight, are you sure you're alright?" Sun asks in concern.

"Don't worry Sun,I'm okay," Twilight answers.

Applejack comes up to Sun and says, "Maybe Twilight just need some time to herself for a bit. Until then We like to know what in the hay happened that our sisters were talking about."

Sun nods her head and agree to let Twilight have some time along. While Sun and Screwball start to explain about the fight and what happened earlier. Twilight is very, very upset about what will become of her and Spike, along with the dance and her crown.

"Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't win my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons," Twilight says upsetly.

She then sits on the ground while using her hands to cover her face in sadness.

She sadly asks, "Oh, what are we going to do?"

Spike can see that Twilight is very upset and worried that they won't be able to go home if they can't get the crown. He then has an idea, but it's going to be hard for both of them.

"We tell them the truth. Let them know what's at stake if we don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us think of something," Spike answers.

But Twilight worriedly says, "But what if they won't?"

"What will happen when they found out how different I really am," Twilight adds while she looks in the mirror.

She imagines seeing her pony self in the mirror. She is very worried about how her new friends are going to react if they find out she's a pony princess from another world.

Spike comes to Twilight and says, "Twilight, Sun and her friends hang out with you because they saw what is in your heart. They aren't going to care if you're a pony princess who came from Equestria.

Twilight then realizes that Spike is right. Sun and her friends loves her because she is special to them and loves her for just being herself. She can also see that they might not care if about her original form and origin. She think it will be best for them to know the truth about her. She then starts to think of something else she should tell them. However, she knows it will be a shock for them, especially for Sun and her family.

Twilight pats Spike on the head with a smile, and says, "I'm glad you followed me here, Spike."

"Me too," Spike says with a smile.

But says with concern, "Unless we'll end up being here for another thirty moons."

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "Also… I think we should also tell Sun and I believe the crown can help Sun reveal who she really was."

"You really think the crown can do that for her?" Spike asks.

"It's worth a shot," Twilight answers.

Spike says with concern, "Yeah. I just hope Sun can handle it?"

"Me too, Spike," Twilight sadly answers.

Twilight stands up and take a deep breath to calm her nerves. She really wants to do what is right for everyone and thinks Sun deserves to know. Then Twilight pulls the curtains to the side to see her friends looking at her with worried looks, Twilight figures Sum must have told her of what happened at the school.

Applejack asks with concern, "You okay, sugarcube."

"To be honest, I'm not fine. I'd figures Sun told us what happened." Twilight answers with a sad look.

"She did. What Falling Star tried to do was awful," Fluttershy replies.

"Yeah. That's really low of her," Rainbow says with anger.

"I know. I'm also surprised that Screwball was able to take her on," Twilight says.

"Yep. I'll do anything when it comes to my sister, her friends, and my friend. You are my sister's friend and I had to help as well," Screwball says with pride.

Twilight smiles back and says, "You really care for your sister."

"Yep," Screwball with a smile.

Rarity then comes into the conversation and says, "As much I like to talk about Screwball's helpfulness, but I believe we're getting a bit off topic."

Twilight nods her head and says, "Yes. Because of what Falling Star did to the school gym along with our hard work, the fall formal has to be postponed until tomorrow."

"Yeah. It's a real; bummer, "Pinkie says, feeling disappointed.

"But the fall formal has to happen tonight," Twilight declares.

"Huh!" The girls reply looking really confused.

They are wondering why Twilight wants the dance to go on tonight. Twilight knows she has to tell them the truth about her reason.

Twilight sighs in defeats and tries to explains, "You see…"

However, before Twilight can continue, Pinkie happily explains, "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!"

Pinkie simple shows a big smile after her explanation. Sun and the others girls are a bit confused of Pinkie's idea. Twilight and Spike however, are shocked to hear that Pinkie is actually right about them. They are also having a hard time believe that Pinkie can guess it correctly.

"Yeah, I pretty sure that is not the reason," Rainbow says not believing a word Pinkie says.

"Sounds a bit far fetched to me," Scootaloo replies.

But Spike bluntly announces, "Nope. She's pretty much spot on."

"He can talk!" Rarity horror screams.

Spike walks over to the girls and says, "Yeah, and back in Equestria, I'm not even a dog. I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon."

"A baby dragon is more like it," Twilight replies with a giggle.

Sun and her friends are very shocked to hear Spike is actually talking and here they think he's just a cute little puppy.

Fluttershy pushes Sun and Applejack to the said to take a better look at Spike.

She happily says, "That is so amazing."

She then crouches down to Spike's leve and happily asks, "Tell me, what are you thinking about right now."

Spike looks at Fluttershy with an awkward look. He can tell that Fluttershy is happily waiting for an answer. He then look at Rarity and he kind of knows what he wants. Rarity starts to get a little worried when Spike starts to stare at her.

Spike walks up to Rarity and says, "Sure love a scratch behind the old ears?"

Rarity starts to feel a bit uncomfortable about hearing the request from the little dog. She is not sure about it.

Spike notice this and says, "Uh, maybe later."

Twilight turns to Pinkie and surprisingly asks, "How did you know all that?"

"Just a hunch," Pinkie answers with a smile.

Just then Applejack says, "WAit a minute! Let me get this straight, you're a pony."

"You're a princess?" Rarity surprisingly aks.

"You're from another world?" Fluttershy surprisingly asks.

"And your dog is actually a dragon?" Sun asks with a confused look.

Twilight starts to blush as she scratches her head. She nods her head meaning yes to all of their questions.

Then Rainbow Dash says "That… is... Awesome!"

The next thing Twilight knows, all of their friends are very excited to hear about their sisters join in to talk to Twilight.

Spike smile at Twilight and says. "See, told ya."

Twilight can see that Spike is right about her friends trust towards her. They don't care if she's different, but they are excited to see the attention she's getting. After that, Sun and the others realize there are still a few question thya need to know about.

Sweetie Belle walk in front of Twilight and asks, "Twilight, if you're from another world, than what are you doing here?"

The girls sees that Sweetie Belle has a point. They are wonder why Twilight is here.

"Well, I'm actually here to get my crown back and make sure Falling Star doesn't get her hooves… I mean hand on it," Twilight explains.

Just then Sun realizes this and nervously asks, "This crown wouldn't happen to be the same on that Fluttershy and I found that game me a weird reaction."

"That's the one," Spike answers.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy says with concern.

"Aw man!" Sun says with annoyance while face palming her head.

Then Rainbow says, "So that's why you wanted to sign up for the Fall Formal. The crown that were using is you and you need to win it back."

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"But what does Falling Star want with it. It's not like it can grant wishes or anything?" Apple Bloom asks with curiosity.

"It may not be able to grant wishes, but it's contains very powerful magic," Twilight explains.

"And Falling Star stole the crown from Twilight," Spike adds.

"What?!" Pinkie screams freaking out.

"She… she stole it?!" Sun surprisingly asks.

"She did. Like me she also used to lived in Equestra too," Twilight answers while nodding her head.

Rarity says with concern, "I know Falling Star was mean and rotten, but I could never imagine her to be a thief. Then again, she did stole one of the camera that Photo Finish used."

"I can't believe she would do something like this," Scootaloo says with a shock.

Then Sun says, "So she wants your crown so she can use it powers."

"Right," Spike answers.

"But what purpose does Falling Star want the crown's power?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "I believe the reason why is because she wants to be powerful and better than everypony with magic. However… I think she's wants to be better at magic than Sun was."

"Huh!" The girls says with a shock. Then they all look at Sun who is just as surprised as they are.

Applejack goes up to Twilight and says, "Sugar are you saying that Falling Star has some kind of grudge against Sun. And in case you forget, Sun can't use magic and never knew her until now."

Before Twilight can say anything, Sun says out of the blue, "Maybe… maybe I do know her."

"What do you mean, Sun?" Fluttershy asks.

"Remember that dream I told you about another unicorn was hurting a smaller unicorn and another unicorn took her on looks like?" Sun replies.

The girls nod their head in replies.

Sun turns to her friends and explain, "I think… I think that unicorn mare that was being so mean was Falling Star and the other one that was able to stop her was me."

The girls are very shocked to hear what Sun is saying. If that dream really happened in her past, then she's starting to remember. However they know the reason for Falling Star's resentment towards her.

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess Falling Star must really hate you for it," Pinkie says.

"More than just that, Falling Star is terrible jealous of Sun," Twilight sadly adds.

"But why?" Rarity asks.

Twilight believes now will be the good time to tell Sun and the others the truth. About time to tell Sun who she really is or was before she's the person she is now.

Twilight turns to her friends and says, "Girls, what I'm about to tell you will not only be a really big shock, but it will also be the truth as to what Falling Star hates Sun so much. Moe thant that… it's about who Sun used to be before being here."

The girls are very shocked to hear what Twilight is saying. She knows something about Falling star. What's more, she knows something about Sun. Sun is very anxious about learning the truth about herself and start to think, is it a possibility she has lived in the same world as she does.

Rarity turns to Sun and asks in a whisper, "Sun, are you sure you want to know about this?"

"I know it might be a shock for me, but it may be the only way to know about my past. There might be something I can understand if Twilight explains," Sun whispers back.

Twilight comes up to them and says, "You know, if you don't want me to tell you it's alright with me."

"Don't worry Twilight, I'll try to understand what ever you have to say," Sun says looking serious.

Twilight can see that Sun really wants to know about her past and the truth about it. At the same time, Twilight is very worried on how Sun and the others will react to it. After taking a deep breath, Twilight feels ready to tell them about Sun.

"Are you all ready?" Twilight asks in concern.

"Yes," The girls answers.

After taking another deep breath, Twilight explains, "I was reading your journals and other books when you invited me to stay in your house for the night, I've noticed you have a lot of dreams and memories from your past and all of them involve you being a pony."

Sun nods her head with reply.

"You see, I'm the one who been replying to your messages and entries," Twilight says.

Sun surprisingly asks, "You are?!"

"Yes. During the time, I've been trying to very hard along with my friends to figure out what happened to you and how you really ended up at Canterlot High," Twilight answers.

But Rainbow suspiciously asks, "Wait! Are you saying you have an idea on how Sun ended up at Canterlot High."

"I do," Twilight sadly answers.

"What happened?"Applejack asks in concern.

"And where was Sun at before she got to Canterlot High. She was somewhere she end up with all these scratches and burn marks," Pinkie adds.

Twilight sadly answers, "I know. The truth is, Sun, you're actually name is Sunset Shimmer and you used to live in Equestria like me."

"Equestra? That… that name sounds very familiar," Sun says feeling like her head is hurting.

Then Sun feels more pain as she says, "Sunset Shimmer? I… I know… that name."

"Yeah. What's more you were a unicorn mare and was Princess Celestia's star Student, just like me," Twilight adds.

"Is that's the reason why Sun called Principal celestia princess a few times," Pinkie asks with a shock.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

Then Fluttershy asks, "Um Twilight, if Sun used to live in Equestria, how did she ended up at the front lawn of Canterlot High."

"Even I don't know where she was, before I've met her at the school," Screwball replies.

"I'm getting to that," Twilight replies.

Twilight turns to Sun and asks, "Sun, I remember you writing in the journal about your finding a mysterious pony in the room and she started the fire. You also said you have fallen through the mirror and can't remember anything else."

"Yes. I did," Sun answers.

"Did you found out about that?" Apple Bloom asks.

"She did," Spike answers.

Then Twilight continues with her explanation, "Well I found out on the day of the fire, Princess Celestia told me that a magical mirror was in the throne room of her castle at the time. That crystal mirror is a gateway to an alternate world. This world. And during my brother's wedding a few months ago, the culprit who started the fire invaded the wedding as well. She exposed herself of her crime,"

"So the one who crashed your brother's wedding was the same one who started the fire Sun was in," Sweetie Belle asks."

"I'm afraid it's true," Twilight sadly answers?"

"But… why would she do something like this?" Scootaloo asks in concern.

"The reason why is because she don't was Sun to testify of what she done. Her name was Queen Chrysalis and she's queen of the changeling. She along with her changelings can transform into ponies they love and gains power by feeding off love for them. She was trying to create a smile fire to create enough distraction to take Princess Celestia's place," Twilight adly explains.

Sun sighs and says, "That must be the reason why I recognized the Crystalis when I've met her at Manehattan. I saw someone just like her when I was trapped in the fire. I ended up with her plans and wanted me to stay quiet."

"That's terrible," Rarity says."

"It was. When she confused about her crime, it shocked all of the ponies in the Altar, especially Princess Celestia. She was heartbroken when you were gone, but was more upset to find out that you're supposed death was no accident," Twilight answers.

"I… I have no idea," Sun says feeling so upset."

"What a horrible thing to do?" Fluttershy sadly says."

"Your Princess Celestia must have been crushed," Applejack replies.

"She was. But now, she's happy to know that all this time you've been alive and well. However you also lost your memory," Twilight replies.

Then she says, "Also with the portal opens every thirty moons, you weren't about to return to Equestria even if you have your memories."

"So that's how Sun was able to come here and don't remember what happened between the two memories," Pinkie says.

"She went through a portal and was then in no time at all," Rainbow Dash adds.

"I… I had no idea," Sun says looking upset.

Then she starts to cry and says, "I had no idea that I used to live in your world, it explains all the dream that I have. I never… I never knew how worried Princess Celestia was of me, or my family. I… I… was forced to leave everypony I loved."

The girls are getting surprised of what she's saying. She is saying stuff and is starting to cry very much. They realizes one thing, sun is starting to remember everything, but it's still not enough.

Twilight hugs Sun and says, "I understand. It must have huring remember of everypony and everything you had to leave behind. What happened wasn't your fault, what happened was forced upon you."

Sun nods her head in reply, but still crying after learning the truth.

Then Twilight says, "But Princess Celestia also wanted me to find you and make sure you're alright, and you are. She also said that you can come back to Equestria or you can stay here. Maybe you can see her before the portal closes tonight."

"I think I would love that," Sun says still having tears, but showing a smile on her face.

But Screwball says, "But first we need to get your crown back before tonight."

"She's right. The gym is still a terrible mess, and can't do the dance there," applejack adds.

Then Twilight gets up and declares, "The only way to make sure we get to have the dance tonight and win my crown is that we clean up the gym."

Sun gets up with less tears and says, "You're right. We need to clean the gym up and make sure you win your crown back."

"We can do it, if we all work together," Twilight replies.

"Now that's what I want to see in fall formal princesses," Applejack says with a smile.

"Let's do this!" Pinkie cheers.

Twilight then turns to Sun and says, "Sun, when one of us do win the crown, I want you to try it on again."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"Well, the crown is actually an element known as the element of magic. It's also connected to other elements. Together they're called the elements of harmony," Twilight explains.

Sun starts to think about it and says, "Elements of Harmony? I… I think I read about them a few times."

Twilight smiles and says, "The elements of Harmony are very powerful object and my friend and I used them to protect Equestria. The friends you have now are counterparts to my friends."

"What that has to do with Sun wearing your crown?" Rainbow asks.

"Well, Princess Celestia told me that when Sun was in the school as Sunset Shimmer, the students were a bit skeptic about being friends with her. Falling Star was also a student, but jealous on how Sun was more powerful with magic with her and was Princess Celestia's student. One day, Falling Star went too far and picked on a small unicorn and Sun stopped her with powerful magic. Falling Star was expelled from the school after that," Twilight explains.

"Let me guess, Falling Star blames her for it," Screwball asks suspiciously.

"Yeah. She was really mad at her," Spike answers.

"No wonder she hatted Sun so much," Scootaloo says.

"She's jealous of Sun for being better at magic than she is," Sweetie Belle here.

"Yeah. After what happened, Sun decided to focus more on her studies and not to be friends with anyone. But being here helped change that for the better, "Spike says."

"You can say that again. Now Sun is one of our bestie best friend," Pinkie says while giving Sun a hug.

Sun smiles and says, "Thanks Pinkie."

Twilight giggles and says, "Yeah. I think my crown reacted to you because you become more connected to it."

"So that means, sun can control the element's magic?" Rainbow asks in excitement.

"Maybe it. I mostly believe my crown can help you be more clearly with your past and understand it more," Twilight answers.

"You really think it will work?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, it's worth a try and we need to head to the gym now," Twilight answers.

"Right!" The girls agree to the idea.

With that, the girls decide to start heading towards the gym. As they start to make her way other then. Sun is still surprised hearing about her past and her home. She's surprised that she lived in another world too, and Twilight is able to help get more of her memories back.

Sun turns to Twilight and asks, "Twilight, do you think I can see her while we're at the school? After we clean up the gym."

"Of course. I'm sure Princess Celestia will be very happy to see you, and to give you the other half of your necklace," Twilight answers with a smile.

Sun is kind of surprised to hear that Princess Celestia has the other half of the necklace from her dreams. However, she is very glad the have met Twilight. The only one who has been able to help get her memories back. Now she;s going to be able to meet another one from her past. She just hope she's ready to meet her again after all this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Getting the Dance Ready

When the girls all reach the gym, they can see what a mess that one person can make. From the looks of it, it looks like the place has been hit by a hurricane or something. Twilight and the others are very shocked to see the condition of the gym. It's no wonder why the dance will be postponed if no one cleans it up. However, Twilight and the others know the gym need to be finished.

"I just can't believe they did all this!" Rarity says with a shock.

Then Pinkie says, "If only I have some kind of party canon that we can get the gym done really fast,"

"You do have one, you know," Sun replarks.

"It's broken at the moment," Pinkie says with disappointment.

"Looks like we're on our own with this," Rainbow replies.

"Looks like it" Applejack says.

The Scootaloo complains. "It will take forever to clean up."

However, Twilight calmly says, "Maybe, but if we all work together we can get the work done."

"She's right, and remember, there's a lot at stake if we don't get the dance on by tonight," Sun adds with a smile.

Applejack says, "That's something we all love to see in a Fall Formal princess."

"Let's do this!" Applejack announces.

"I'm in," Apple Bloom says.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash says.

"I'm in," Scootaloo replies.

"Absolutely!" Rarity says.

"Clean up time!" Sweetie Belle cheers.

"Yippie!" Pinkie cheers happily.

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheers in a quiet tone.

"Let's rock!" Screwball loudly says.

"Let's do this!" Sun announces.

After agreeing to the idea, Twilight, Sun and the others decide to get started on cleaning up the school gym. Twilight can see that with her new friends help, she is sure the school dance will go on and the crow will be return to her.

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 _It's time for us to come together_

 _It's the only way that things will get better_

 _It's time for us to take a stand_

 _So come on and lend a helping hand_

Twilight and Sun grabs the supplies from the closet of the gym and pass it to each of their friends and sisters. With that some of the girls start sweeping while the others start to rearrange some of the broken items.

 **All sings:**

 _Fix it up_

 _Yeah, it's all right_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up_

 _Yeah, help a friend_

 _We'll come together in the end_

As they clean up the gym, some of the students see what the girls are doing and decide to help. Even Pinkie's sisters, Applejack's older brother, and Fluttershy's brother decide to help as well.

 **Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash:**

 _It's time to show that we've got school spirit_

 _Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

They then start to take some of the tables out to the gym and going to fix them. For some reason,

 **Rarity and Applejack:**

 _It's time to show that we're strong_

 _So come on, everybody, sing along_

Applejack is able to carry a table on her own, while two boys have to carry one together. Pinke also uses her hair to clean up the floor. Rarity, Fluttershy, Screwball, and Sweetie Bell start putting the streamers on the ceiling. Some of the fashionista students decide to help.

 **All:**

 _(Look...)_

 _Look how we've all come together_

 _(Things...)_

 _Things are only just starting to get better_

 _(Look...)_

 _Look how we've all come together_

 _(Things...)_

 _Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

 _(We... will...)_

 _Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_

 _(Come... tonight, tonight...)_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _(We... will...)_

 _Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_

 _(Come... together, together...)_

 _We'll come together in the end_

Soon, more students, start to join in to help clean up the gym. Flash and his friends set up their instruments with Microchips help with the sound system. Flash and Twilight bumps into each other again and blushes because of their affection towards each other. They then continue to clean up the gym for the dance.

 _(We... will...)_

 _Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_

 _(Come... tonight, tonight...)_

 _We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _(We... will...)_

 _Mix it up, yeah, help a friend_

 _(Come... together, together...)_

 _We'll come together, together now!_

Fro the rest of the time, lots of students pitch in to help fixed up the gym so it will be ready for tonight. After the whole clean up, the Fall Formal Dance has been cleaned up and repared. There are even some improvements to it. Twilight, Sun, and their friends along with their siblings can see that the gym looks great now, and the dance might be able to go on tonight as plan.

Sun says with a smile, "The gym looks great"

"I know. The dance is going to be amazing!" Pinkie screams with excitement.

Just then, everyone in the gym hear clapping and look to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. They figure they must be here for something important.

After getting everyone's attention, Principal Celestia happily announces, "Alright everybody, fall formal is back on for this evening."

Everyone start to cheer with excitement after hearing the announcement. The dance is going to happen tonight, and they are very happy about it. Twilight and the others are also gad the dance will go on tonight, and Twilight's crown will be return to her in no time.

"So you better get out of here and start getting ready," Principal Celesta says.

Then Vice Principal Luna says, "And don't forget to cast your vote for fall formal princess on your way out."

With that, the students start to leave the gym so they can get themselves ready for the dance tonight. As they leave, they start to cast their vote to see which one will be Fall Formal Princess for tonight.

"You got my vote Twilight," Flash says, which makes Twilight blush.

"You have mine Sun," Maud replies.

Sun and Twilight feels glad that the students are going to vote for one of them. Even their friends cast their vote before leaving the gym. Even though only one of them will win, Twilight and Sun glad they both have good competition and have made good friends in the process.

However, in the gym equipment closet, Falling Star is peaking outside to see Sun, Twilight, and all of their friends are leaving the gym casting their votes for the dance. She is not happy because of the little fight and her plan exposed, she has been disqualified from the ballot.

"They're lucky they were able to pull this off. Next time I want to make a mess of those two, I should have showed a bit more restraint. Those two are going to pay for this," Falling Star angrily says.

She then says with an evil smile, "I know this dance is going to go on just as much as they are."

After that, Falling Star decide to devise another plan to steal the crown and use the power for her very own. She knows that tonight is when her plan is going to be put into action. As soon as either Sun or Twilight wins the crown tonight at the dance.

After the cleanup of the gym, Twilight, Sun, and the others are back at the boutique so they can get ready for the school dance. At first, Sun wanted to meet Princess Celestia after cleaning the gym, but think it will be best to wait until the dance s she can meet her. She also wants to get this crown situation out of the way so they don't have to worry about this.

"I still can't believe we manage to pull this off," Fluttershy replies.

"I can, we're awesome!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"I know. I still can't believe that everyone in the school decide to pitch in to help make sure the school dance is able to go on," Applejack says with excitement.

Then Rarity asks, "But Sun, darling, I thought you wanted to go see this Princess Celestia after cleaning up the gym."

"I was… at first. I… feel like I should wait until the dance. Also… I want to get this situation with the crown out of the day before I can meet her. That way I can see her and make sure Twilight and the crown get back safely," Sun calmly explains.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Scootaloo replies.

"I wish we can see you reunited with the princess from another world," Sweetie Belle says with a smile.

"You know, Twilight. I've been meaning to ask you," Rainbow says.

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

Then Rainbow asks, "How come you didn't want to tell us about all this, the crown, the book, Sun's past, and your origins? Why didn't you tell us about sooner?"

Twilight should have know this question will be coming. Then again, she knows it might be coming sooner or later. She knows they have the right to tell her. Since they know about her real form and home world, she figures they have the right to know about the reason why she isn't saying anything.

However, Sun comes into the conversation and says, "I think I know why."

"Why?" Rainbow asks.

"Well, imagine if one of you saying that we're from a world that we walk on two legs, have hands, eat meat, and wear clothes all the time. I think Twilight might get the impression that we'll think she's crazy if she told us about her being a magical pony princess," Sun explains.

"Really!" Pinkie asks.

"That's pretty much the reason," spike says.

"But still, it's cool to hear that Sun is a pony as well," Rainbow says with excitement.

"Yeah. what pony was she?" Pinkie asks.

"She's supposed to be a unicorn in Equestria. I used to be one as well before I became an alicorn princess," Twilight answers.

"Wait a minute, you used to be a unicorn and then you were turned into an alicorn and named princess, just like that," Applejack says looking confused.

"It took a lot of studying and more for me to become a princess," Twilight says.  
"I still think it's cool," Sun replies.

As they talk about the excitement of Equestria, Sun is also getting interested in the world she used to live as well. However, Screwball is starting to feel sad and worried about something in her mind. Su can see that her sister is feeling sad about something and decide to see why her sister's feeling blue.

Sun comes up to her sister and asks, "Screwball is something the matter?"

Screwball sadly says, "Are you planning on heading back there after the dance?"

Twilight and the others are shocked to hear what Screwball is figure Screwball has the impression that Sun might move back to Equestria with Twilight after winning the crown. As they start to feel concern, the others, excluding Twilight and Spike are starting to worried that Sun might be leaving them to head back to the world she comes from.

Sun hugs her sister and says, "Never. I'm not going to be leaving at all. Even if I do remember my old home and family. I love living here with you, dad, and all of our friends. You are are very important to me and I don't want to leave you guys for anything."

"So you're want to stay with us?" Fluttershy asks.

"Are you really going to stay with us," Screwball asks while shedding tears.

"Yes. I'm staying," Sun answers with a smile.

The girls and their siblings are happy that Sun decide to stay at Canterlot City with them. Even though, Sun will be meeting them at the night of the dance, she is mostly going to visit them and then come back home. Right now, they decide to focus on the school dance.

"Now that situation is settled, now we can really get ready for the Fall Formal. Our two candidates need to stand out. We all need to look… fabulous!" Rarity says with excitement.

 **All sings:**

 _This is our big night_

 _We're getting ready_

 _And we're doing it up right_

 _This is our big night_

 _Friendship survived,_

 _Now we'll start it out right_

 _The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night_

 _That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together_

 _We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad_

 _Did it right now, this is our big night now_

 _Six friends on the way up now_

 _Six friends here to show you how_

 _This is our big night_

 _We're getting ready_

 _And we're doing it up right_

 _This is our big night_

 _We made it happen_

 _Now let's party all night_

 _This is our big night_

 _This is our big night_

 _This is our big night_

 _This is our big night_

During the time, the girls look for some nice dresses and accessories to put on for the dance. Until late in the evening, the girls have put on their make up, accessories, and dresses for the night. They are all ready for the school dance for tonight and can't wait to get there to have some fun for the night.

 **Note: The girls will be wearing the dresses like the wear in the movie, while Sun's dress will be based on this one:** art/Sunset-Helper-3-426355777

 **Screwball's dress will be based on this:** art/Screwball-Gala-s-Dress-DoD-My-own-version-622824876


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Crowning Achievement

Later in the night, where the moon is in three quarter shade, the dance is going on for the night. Sun, Twilight, and all of their friends and sisters just come out of a limo to go to the dance. Rarity suggested they should go there fashionably late and going there in style. They start to exit out and are heading inside the school to go to the gym. Rarity also puts a bow tie and a small top hat on Spike, and Nina is wearing a small red ribbon on her neck. She is also wearing a small silver tiara on her as well. Luckily she's not so picky on wearing accessoires anymore.

Just then a black car drives over and been put on park. The one who comes out is Flash Sentry. He decides that it's a good time to talk to Twilight about the dance and to be with him.

"Twilight!" Flash calls out to her.

Twilight turns around and questionably says, "Flash?"

Flash runs up to Twilight who is next to the door. He seems to be frantic about something, so Twilight decides to listen.

Flash start to blush while rubbing the back of his head, and says, "Um, look, I know you said you didn't want to go to the dance with me, but will you consider of having just one dance with me."

"I didn't say no. I mean I did, but I didn't mean no to you, what I mean is, what I'm trying to say is…" Twilight tries to explain, but feels embarrassed and blushes a bit.

She then calms herself down and says, "Yes. I love to dance with you."

After that, Flash opens the door and escort Twilight inside. Twilight feels happy that she is able to at least have one dance with Flash before having to go back to Equestria. Later on, everyone in the school is enjoying the school dance. Flash and his band are playing music. Twilight, Sun and their friends are dancing the night way and are having a wonderful time. Twilight looks around and notices that someone is missing from the dance.

"Anyone see Falling Star?" Twilight asks with concern.

"No. I haven't seen her at all," Sun answers.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Maybe she's too embarrassed to show. She has to know that either one of you wins the crown."

"Maybe," Twilight replies, feeling worried.

She is worried that Falling Star might be up to something. She has tried to do whatever it takes to get her crown, but hasn't succeeded so far.

Sun notices this and calmly says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you got more votes than her hands down."

"If you say so," Twilight says with a calm smile.

As the continue to dance from the music, Flash Sentry and his band are just about finished with the song, and Principal Celestia enters the stage. Microchip switches the music and the lights on stage. After setting the light on Principal Celestia, everyone stop dancing in order to face her. They know what time it is, it's time for the crown to be given to the winner of the crown.

Principal Celestia, "Good evening everyone, I like to say that you all did a magnificent job putting things together after the unfortunate event of earlier."

Now I live to present to you this year Fall Formal Crown," Principal Celestia adds.

Vice Principal Luna walks on stage with the crown inside the box. When Vice Principal Luna is standing next to Principal Celestia, the two start to give their mouths and start to giggle a bit. Sun, Twilight and the others are a bit confused, and are wondering why they're both giggling about.

Twilight turns to Sun and asks, "I wonder what they're giggling about?"

"I don't know, but something up," Sun answers.

Then Principal Celestia announces, "After tallying up the votes, I'd like to say that this year we have our very first time."

Everyone in the gym are surprised and confused of what Principal Celestia is saying. They are wondering how could there be a tie for fall formal princess. Of course, there's never been a tie for the Fall Formal before, and now there is. This makes the students curious on who the two people are being voted for princess. They also remember there are only three girls on the ballot.

"A tie?" Rainbow Dash questionably replies.

"Wonder what's that about?" Applejack questionably asks.

This announcement has got the student very curious. Who could possibly be tied for the Fall Formal Crown. They are also wondering how the fall formal ballot can end up with a tie. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna can see that the announcements has got everyone in the room curious and can't take the suspense.

"The princess or should I say princesses of Fall Formal is…" Principal Celestia announces.

Everyone are getting very excited on who is going to win the crown. They are wondering who is going to be their fall formal princess or most likely fall formal princesses. Twilight and Sun are a bit curious to know about the details themselves while their friends are excited about the crown announcement.

Then Principal Celestia declares, "Twilight Sparkle and Sun!"

With that, everyone start to cheer to hear who has won the crown of the Fall Formal. Applejack and the others are every happy and excited, while Twilight and Sun are surprised.

"We won!" Twilight and Sun says with surprised expressions on their faces.

Before they can say anything else, Rainbow Dash starts to push the two winners and says, "Don't just stand there you two, you have a crown to get."

After being pushed a bit, Twilight and Sun walk on stage so they can be crown. However, they know there is only one crown, and there are two winners. At that time, Sun knows that Twilight needs to take the crown back, since it's rightfully belong to her. When they both walk on stage and Vice Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

Principal Celestia holds the crown to the girls, and says, "Congratulations girls."

"I know we only have one crown, but maybe you two can work something out," Vice Principal Luna adds.

Before Twilight could say anything, Sun comes up to them and says, "Actually Principal Celestia, I would like Twilight to have it. If that's alright?"

"It's entirely up to you," Principal Celestia says while looking up to Twilight.

"Do you agree Twilight?" Vice Principal Luna asks.

"Yes. I don't mind at all," Twilight answers with a calm smile.

Principal Celestia puts the crown on Twilight, and says, "Then this crown belongs to you now."

After the crown has been put on, the crown starts to sparkle a bit and it knows it's on the rightful owner of it's power. After having the crown back, Twilight and Sun walk down the stairs of the stage and head back to their friends. When they reach the others, Rarity and the others start to give them a group hug.

"You did it!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

"Heavens to bessy, I ain't expect both of you to win," Applejack says.

"Me neither!" Pinkie screams in excitement.

"It surely caught us by surprise," Fluttershy replies.

"I know," Twilight answers.

She then turns to Sun and says, "However, I still like to let Sun try on the crown for a bit, before we head to the portal back to Equestria, and to have that dance with Flash."

Sun and the others know the crown has been returned to Twilight, it's almost time for her and Spike to return to Equestria, and to dance with Flash. Sun feels a bit nervous about trying on the crown after how it reacted to her.

Twilight takes the crown off and asks, "Are you read Sun?"

Sun hesitates a bit at first and not sure about wearing it. However, she really wants to see what the crown wants to show her.

With a serious look, she answers, "Yes. I am."

With that, Twilight slowly puts the crown on Sun. Her friends are a bit nervous on how the crown will react to her, but knows it's worth a shot for know Sun's memories. When Twilight puts the crown on Sun, the crown start to glow a bright gold yellow and red color. Then a gold aura surrounds Sun and being slowly lightly off the ground. Twilight and her friends can see the crown is using it's magic on Sun.

Just then, Sun opens her eyes and they are completely white. As the magic occurs, first start to show Sun something very special and important. The crown shows Sun all of her times and memories in Equestria. On the day she's been born, the day she got her cutie mark, and she's been admitted to the school as Princess Celestia's student, all the birthday she has with her family, and finally it shows the day of how she has been trapped in the fire and falls through the mirror. She can also see that the crown is showing her the crystal mirror being a magical portal that leads her to the lawn of the school, and how she ends up losing her memories. What's more it also shows her the culprits body and face, especially the glowing eyes.

At that time, Sun is very surprised and shocked to see what is going on. Ever since she lost her memories, she ends up leaving the home and family along with them. It then shows her of all the good time she has living in Canterlot High. She then realizes that being her really change her since she lived in Equestria. She wishes to can see her family, but the family and friends she has now are everything to her now.

After that, the crown stops to glow and puts Sun back on the ground. The aura around her disappears and her eyes are back to her teal color. Sun start to feel really dizzy and feels like she's going to fall over.

Twilight holds Sun and asks with concern, "Sun, are you alright?"

Sun isn't saying anything at first since the crown stop showing it's magic to her. She is still regaining herself after the crowns affect.  
Sun looks at her friends, and says, "I… I remember everything now. "

"What?" Twilight asks.

"I remember, everything. I remember my old life… I remember what really happened to me," Sun says sounding shocked.

Twilight and the others are shocked to hear this. Sun has finally regain all of her memories. Unfortunately, she also regain the terrible memories of how she has been trapped in the fire and who she has seen there.

Fluttershy asks with concern, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but I need to tell Princess Celestia of what I saw on the day of the fire. She needs to know, even if she did confessed at the wedding," Sun says feeling a bit tired.

She then turns to Twilight and says with a calm smile, Thanks Twilight. Because of this, I've been able to remember who I used to be and know what really happened in the fires.

"You're welcome Sun, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Twilight asks with concern.

Sun looks at Twilight, still feeling a bit uneasy after the magic effect, and says, "I'll be fine."

"Here's your crown back," Sun says as she passes the crown to Twilight.

"Thank you, Sun," Twilight says while taking the crown and puts it back on her head.

After putting her crown back on, Twilight asks Sun, "Are you ready to reintroduce yourself to Princess Celestia."

"Yes. I'm ready," Sun answers, feeling better, and sounding a bit more confident than before.

"Okay Spike, let's get to the portal before it closes," Twilight says looking down at Spike.

"Don't forget about your dance with Flash," Pinkie remarks with a smile.

"Right," Twilight replies while blushing.

Twilight looks on the ground and notice that Spike isn't here. As they look around for Spike, they start to notice that Nina isn't here either. Sun, Twilight, and the others are wonder where they are or what happened to them.

"Where is Spike, and Nina too?" Twilight asks, sounding concerned.

Things are starting to get a bit bad. They are wonder where Spike and Nina has gone. It's not like them to wander off like that.

Just then, they hear a familiar scream, "Twilight, help!"

"Spike!" Twilight surprisingly says.

Just then, they hear a ferocious growl. Sun can recognized the growl and can tell where the growl is coming from.

"That sounds like Nina," Sun says sounding surprised.

Sun and the others look to where the growling is coming from. When they done that, they are shocked to see what is going on. They can Spike being put into a cage and Nina has grab hold of someone's leg. However, the person is able to get Nina off and kick her.

Sun shockley screams, "Nina!"

With that, Sun and the others run towards the door where the person has taken Spike and kick Nina to the floor. From the looks of it, the small cat hasn't been injured. However, Sun is very worried after seeing her being kicked like that. Fluttershy doesn't like someone doing that to her either.

"Are you okay, girl?" Sun asks in concern while holding her beloved wild cat.

Nina simply meows in reply. Just then, the small cat jumps of Sun's arms and start to scratched the door. Sun and the others are start to wonder if Nina is still trying to get the person who did this.

Sun kneel down to Nina and asks, "Nina, is there something wrong?"

Nina meows replying yes. Sun figures that Nina wants to go after the person who has taken Spike. Sun opens the door and Nina starts to leave the gym to the hall ways. Sun and the other start to follow her. They look to see that the same person who put Spike in the small cage is in the hallway. Sun recognized the person right ways and is very worried about this.

"It's Falling Star!" Sun says with a shock.

"And she has Spike!" Twilight horribly screams.

Falling Star hears them and start to runway with Spike in tow. Twilight start to chase after her and very worried for Spike. Sun, her small cat, and the others start to chase after Twilight and are helping her get Spike back from Falling Star. They run after hear and she is making her way out of the the front of the school. They managed to catch up to her who is standing at the front portal. However, they are shocked to see that Falling Star has a sledge hammer in her possession.

She holds that hammer about ready to make a strike and announces, "Not so fast!"

Twilight and the others are shocked to see what Falling Star is doing. They also know what she's going to do with the sledge hammer. She's planning on using it on the portal.

"Twilight!" Spike screams as she shakes the bars.

Twilight angrily says,"Don't hurt him."

"Please Twilight, I'm not a monster," Falling Star says with an evil smug on her face.

However, she then opens the cage, letting Spike go free. Seeing his chance, he runs back to Twilight as fast as his small legs can carry him.

However, Falling Star demands in a serious tone, "You don't belong here. Give me the crown and you can go to Equestria tonight."

"Or keep it and never go home," Falling Star angrily adds, as she is ready to uses the sledge hammer on the portal.

Twilight and the others are very shocked to see what Falling Star is planning. If the portal is shattered, then Twilight and Spike, not to mention sun and Falling Star will be here forever

"What are you doing?!" Rarity shockley asks in horrors.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sun angrily screams.

"I would. Now I'd suggest you make your choice, the portal will close on it's own less than three hours," Falling Star says with a smug on her face.

She then looks at Sun and says, "Or if you don't give the crown, then maybe sweet little Sun can give it to me herself."

"What?!" Sun shockley replies.

"You hear me. I was able to see what happened, the crown was able to help you remember everything, even me. If you give me the crown you'll be able to see Princess Celestia and return to your family who missed you very much," Falling Star explains, still holding the hammer in hand.

Then she asks, "So, what's your answer?"

Twilight and Sun are very shocked about this. She wants either one of them to give her the crown or it's goodbye to Equestria. Twilight takes the crown off and looks at it for a bit. Sun looks at the crown as well. Even when they do give her the crown, they know of the danger will be, but might end up not being able to see Equestra. However they both have made the same decision.

"No!" Sun and Twilight say in a serious tone.

Falling Star eyes widen and says in an angry shock, "What?!" Equestria, Princess Celestia, your friends, and family, lost to you two forever. Don't you see what I'm about to do with the portal."

Twilight gets up and says, "Yes. But I've also seen what you were able to do with out magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my element of harmony. This world will not not if I allowed it fall in your hands."

"She's right. I remember how magic is able to world in Equestria and I remember how you used yours to hurt other ponies. So what if I'm not able to go back, I love living here and I'll be able to find my own way to contact them. The friend and family I have here are too important to me. I may have stopped you before and I'm going to stop you now." Sun adds with determination and potential.

Then Sun says, "So go ahead, destroy the portal."

"You are not getting this crown!" Twilight announces in a serious tone and puts the crown back on her head.

Falling Star simply sighs in defeat and says, "Fine. You win."

She then drops the sledge hammer to the floor. Twilight and Sun can see that Falling Star has given up, so they are able to relax now. Her friends on the other hand are very proud of them for doing that. They feel very happy for Twilight and Sun's courage and their friendship towards them.

"You both are so awesome," Rainbow says with excitement.

Applejack gives Twilight and Sun a pat on the shoulder, and says, "Can't believe you two were going to do that for us."

"It's no wonder you were a real princess Twilight," Rarity says with glee.

"And I'll bet Sun might be one as well," Pinkie adds with a smile.

Sun blushes and says, "I don't know about that."

"But in our book, you always be our princess," Spike replies.

However, they kind of forgot that Falling Star is still here, and she is hearing what the girls are saying. She is starting to feel really mad right now, and not liking how Sun is getting complement and attention like before.

She reaches her limit and spats out in anger, "Yeah! They are so very special!"

Out of rage, she decides to just take the crown by force. Falling Star tries to take the crown, but it falls off of Twilight's head and she and Twilight fall to the ground. Falling star sees the crown on the ground and tries to take it, but Twilight grabs her on the foot and Sun grabs her on the waist. Before Falling Star can grab the crown, Nina scratches Falling Star's hand and Spike grabs the crown in his teeth. In anger, Falling Star breaks out of her struggle and chases the two small animals.

When they both reach to the doors, they can see that they are unable to reach it. They look to see Falling Star has them cornered. As a wild cat, Nina is trying to protect Spike and is on the purge of scratching her hand again.

Just then Rainbow calls out, "Spike! Spike!"

Spike sees his chance and throws the crown to Rainbow Dash. Just then, Falling Star tries to take the crown from her, but Rainbow manages to keep it out of her reach. Falling Star is not going to give up, and Rainbow knows this.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow screams, as she throws the crown to her.

Fluttershy manages to grab the crown and star to run away with Falling Star behind her. Applejack uses her rope to lasso Fluttershy and she is able to save her with the crown in her possession. Twilight pass it to Pinkie, and Pinkie passes the crown to Twilight.. However, it's short lasted. Before she and Spike can take the crown to the portal, Falling Star hits Twilight to the ground and grabs the crown from her.

Falling Star evilly says, "I'll take that!"

Sun and the others are shocked to see what Falling Star has done. Luckily, Twilight isn't hurt very bad. However, they can see that Falling Star has the crown now. She is going to put the crown on her and use it's magic for her heart's desire. Spike and Nina growl at Falling Star for what she has done to Twilight, and are ready to do something about it. Sun and Spike pick them up and are worried about this.

"At last! More power, than I could ever imagine!" Falling Star evily says.

With that, Falling Star puts on the crown hoping to gain more power than she has ever dreamed of. When she puts the crown on, it start to glow black and a light blue glow. Falling Star feels the power of the crown taking over her, and feels that something is wrong. Just then an explosion of magic surrounds her and starts to be lifted up in the air. The explosion blinds, Twilight, Sun, and the others for a minute, and are able to look again. They are unable to do anything, but watch this horrible event. The students and teaches of the school look outside to see what is going on. They are shocked to see it, and are worried what will happen next.

The pain of the magic is taking it's toll. Falling Star sheds tears from the pain of the crown and dries up. She then opens her eyes and becomes clear white. She then starts to transform, her skin has become a dark brown color. Her eyes has has becomes completely light blue. Her clothes has become a black and pink like dress with boots on it. After a strong of light, Falling Star has been transformed by the crown magic. What's worse, she is now able to use magic in this world and has become corrupted by her own desire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Friendship Conquers All

The night is not going as planned. In fact, this Fall Formal is turning into a disaster. When Falling Star placed Twilight's crown on her head, the magic transformed hr into a creature that's able to use Falling Star opens her eyes to see her transformation. She seems to be amazed by it and feels very powerful. Twilight, Sun, and their friends are horrified to see what the magic has done to Falling Star.

Just then, Falling Star uses her magic to create a forcefield around the school. Twilight and the others are wonder what is she up to. From the looks of it, it's not good, not good at all.

Applejack scaredly asks, "What in the hay is she doing?"

"She's sealing us in!" Rainbow Dash scareldy screams.

After putting the forcefield around the school, Twilight, Sun, her friends, and everyone else in the school can see there is no escape. Just then everyone star to run back into the school and closed the door. Falling Star sees them and can tell this is her chance to have a little chat with them.

Falling Star flies up to the ans says in an angry tone, "I'd had to jump through so many hoops tonight, just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along."

Everyone in the school are feeling very scared of what Falling Star is saying. They are not sure what to do about the situation, now that Falling Star has been turned into a kind of monster.

However, Falling Star makes a smug on her face and says,"But let's bygones, be bygones. I'm your princess now, and you will be loyal…"

Then then uses her magic to crush the door, as she shouts, "To me!"

After destroying the door, Falling Star decide to attack everyone in the school. The students and the faculty tries to get away, but Falling Star has something up her sleeve. She then uses her magic to hypnotize the students. After falling under her control, the all surround Falling Star and are waiting for her orders. Falling Star is very pleased that she has a lot of power now.

"Gather by the portal, everyone!" Falling Star commands.

With that, Falling Star leads everyone who has fallen under her spell out of the school to the portal. Before Falling starm can go to the portal, Sun, Twilight, and their friends are standing where the portal is. Falling Star can see that these girls are going to try and stop her.

Falling Star makes a smug on her face and says, "Spoiler alert, I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school, I want Equestria."

"And with my human army behind me, I'm going to get it," Falling star adds as she show the girls her new army of hypnotized people.

As they look to see what is happening, Twilight is upset to see Flash Sentry is under Falling Star's control. The girls are very upset because Falling Star has taken control of their brothers and sisters. Sun is also worried and upset that Falling tar has put her dad and sister under her control.

Then Sun angrily says, "You won't get away with this Falling Star."

"Oh Sunset, I'm not going to let you make a mockery with me like what you did at school," Falling Star says with a serious look on her face.

"Hey, It's not Sun's fault that you were being a big bully?" Rainbow protests in anger.

"Yeah. You never cared about anypony but yourself. I want to use my magic to help other, you just did it for just a stupid rivalry that is completely pointless," Sun angrily says.

Falling Star starts to feel very furious and angrily screams, "Pointless! I've worked hard on magic than anyone, so why did you get to be Princess Celestia's student! Why did you even want to waste time of making friend!"

"And… and… and… you're going to wish you died in that fire!" Falling Star angrily screams as she launches a magical beam at Sun and the girls.

Sun and the others are able to run away, but Twilight is so in shock by Falling Star's rage that she is unable to move. Sun notice this and can see that Twilight is about to get hurt or worse. In desperation, Sun ends up doing something that she hasn't done in a long times.

Sun runs towards Twilight as she screams, "Twilight, look out!"

Twilight looks to see Sun running towards her. Sun is able to grab on to Twilight and drags her out of the way. The beam ends up hitting the ground where Sun and Twilight is and sends them flying. They then fall and roll to the ground. The girls gasps to see what Sun has done for Twilight. Twilight regains herself to see that Sun has take a blow to the head when she hits the ground, and has a bad bruise on the right side of her forehead.

Twilight holds Sun and worriedly says, "Sun, are you alright?! Say something!"

Sun is able to sit up as she rubs her head and says, "That girl has some major issues."

Twilight is glad that Sun is alright, but is worried seeing the bruise on her head. She can also see that both of her dresses are a bit ripped and dirty from their fall.

Just then Falling Star says, "Move aside princess, I have a world to councer!"

"No. You're not," Twilight says in anger.

Just then, Falling Star Flies towards them and evilly says, "Oh please, what exactly are you going to do to stop me. I have magic and you… have… nothing!"

At that moment Rainbow Dash says, "They have us!"

Twilight, Sun and Falling Star look to see that Rainbow Dash and the others are still here, even though they don't have much of a choice in the matter. Twilight and Sun are glad that their friends are going to stand beside them and help them in their time of need. However this is only making Falling Star more furious than before. Rainbow and the other run to Twilight and Sun, who are still on the ground.

"Gee, the whole gang is all together," Falling Star says with a smile and sarcasm.

She then create an energy like ball as she says with rage, "Now step aside, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer had interfered with my plans far too many times already!"

"They need to be doubt with!" Falling Star adds.

After that statement, Falling Star throws the energy bat at Twilight and Sun. In fear, Twilight shields Sun then Rainbow and the others shield them from the blast. When the ball interacts with them, Falling Star thinks they are finished and manically laugh in triumph.

However Falling Star sees something and shockley screams, "What?!"

Turns out that Twilight, Sun, and their friends are alright and are surrounded by a magical gold yellow aura. Twilight, Sun and the others can see this and are wolder what is happening. For some unusual reason, this magic feels so warm and bright, like the sun. Twilight can see what is happened and knows where the source of magic is coming from other than the crown.

Twilight announces, "The element was able to connect with not only with those who helped create, but to Sun, the one who is connected to the elements of magic as much as I do."

"She dared used the magic of my crown. This is the end of you. I'll destroy every last one of you," Falling Star spats out in anger.

That doesn't finished with Falling Star then, she then launches a bigger energy ball. However, before the ball has a chance, Sun then starts to be levitated to the sky, and is able to destroy the energy ball. Twilight and her friends are amazed to see what Sun has done. Just then something amazing has happened. Sun ends up growing pony ears, long tail that is tied with a blackband with magenta gems on it, and wings on her back,and her dress is sparkling and fixed up now. Twilight, the girls, and Falling Star are shocked to see this transformation.

Fluttershy surprisingly says in a quiet tone, "Sun!"

"She looks… different now." Applejack says in amazement.

"But that's impossible, Sun or Sunset Shimmer was a unicorn back in Equestria, unless…" Twilight is about to explain, until she realizes something.

Sun must have done something so special, important, and worthy of this transformation. Twilight realizes that she has done something that is worthy of the new title. Now Sun has done something that she is very worthy of, she almost sacrificed herself for a friend.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah. you looked shocked," Pinkie answers.

"I think… I think… Sun's a princess now," Twilight says with a shock.

The girls gasps in surprise to hear this. They are surprised to hear Twilight saying that Sun is a princess now, just like her.

Falling Star is not having this and says, "What?! How is this possible, that girl hasn't been able to do any princess worthy deed back in Equestria?! What could she possibly done here that will allow her to do that?!"

"You're wrong!" Twilight angrily protests.

"What's that?!" Falling Star angrily asks.

"Sun is connected to the Elements of Harmony than you know along with me and my friends. This is the magic not only from em and my friends of this world, but Sun's as well. The magics that Sun has given to all of us and me when I came to this world. She also saved my life from your selfish desire and rage. It is this magic you can never understand that has given power to me and the counterparts of my friends who are my friend as well, and especially to Sun," Twilight announces with determination and confidence.

Just then, the crown start to glow white, and then transform that magic to Twilight and the others. The next thing the girls know they are being lifted up in the air, and something amazing is happening right now.

Applejack then grows pony ears and her hair extends into a braid with a red hair band on the top and one at the bottom. Then her dress has become shiny and sparkly.

Twilight announces, "Honesty!"

Then Fluttershy grows pony ears, wings on her back, and her hair grows longer tied with a light blue headband on it, and wings on her back. Then her dress has becomes shiny too.

Twilight announces, "Kindness!"

Pinkie sees that she grows pony ears and a long puffy hair tied to a yellow hair band. Pinkie smiles and cartwheeled. Her dress also gains some sparkles and shimmers too.

Twilight announces, "Laughter!"

Rarity also grows white ears, and a long purple hair curled up, and it's tied with a white headband with light blue diamonds on it. Her dress also shimmer and shines with sparkles.

Twilight announces, "Generosity!"

Rainbow smiles seeing she is going ears. She then grows pair of wings, and a long rainbow hair tied up with a red hair band.

Twilight announces, "Loyalty!"

Then Twilight and Sun start to glow together. Twilight grows, ears, wings, and an extended hair tied with a magenta hair band. Her dress starts to sparkle as well. The magic shows that Sun and Twilight are able to be connected to one element.

Twilight announces, "Magic!"

With all of the element are together, they have become more powerful. With their friendship, nothing can ever be stopped. At the same time, Falling Star start to feel pain from the crown, and she doesn't understand what is going on or why is this happening.

Twilight explains to Falling Star," Together with the crown create a power than you can ever imagine, but it is a power you don't have that you don't even control. The crown may be on your head Falling Star, but you can not wield it. Because you don't posses the most powerful magic of all…"

"The Magic of Friendship!" Twilight announces.

With that, Twilight, Sun, and the others creates a heart in the air and feel the magic of friendship from within them. With that, a magical rainbow beam appears at the sky and launches at Falling Star. The rainbow beam of the magic hits Falling Star before she can do anything.

As the rainbow surrounds her, she scaredly asks, "What… is… happening?"

Next thing she knows, the magic has covered her and is changing her back to her original self. Their work is not done yet. There are still something they still need to reverse. The magic has ends up getting rid of the barrier that Falling Star placed earlier and shattered it to pieces.

Twilight says, "Here in Sun's home and in my home of Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all.

With that, they create a magical bean that hits everyone in the school to snap everyone out of the trance. Just then, the magic of friendship from the girls create a powerful light that will fix everything. With that everything is turning back to normal. Sun, Twilight, and her friends can see that their friendship is so powerful that Falling Star doesn't stand a chance, and the reason why is because she doesn't understand it. They hope that they can help her understand it. They just need to see what happens now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: An Unforgettable Friendship Night

When the big flash of light clears, everything has return to normal. Everyone who are still in the school has been friend from the spell. They look to see that the front of the school has been torn apart. They are also surprised to see what is on the lawn of the school. Sun, Twilight, and her friend lying on the ground. The girls are just starting to wake up and can see they still have the ears, long tails, and wings. Spike and Nina lick Twilight and Sun on the cheek to help them wake up. When they wake up, they are glad that their friend are okay.

However, the girls, along with Twilight, Sun, and Spike look to see what is right in front of them. A large crater on the ground that's about a few feets long, and wide. They figure that's where Falling Star is when the magic has hit her with full force. They figure that she is still down there. Twilight and Sun walk up to her to see is she's alright. When the smoke is clear, they can see Falling Star has been torn, her hair is messy and have scratches on her face.

Twilight calls out, "Falling Star."

Falling Star gasps in a frantic state. Fearing that the girls will do something to her. She then starts to wait until what kind of punishment Twilight and the other will give to her for her crime.

Sun holds out her hand to her and asks, "Do you need any help?"

Falling Star looks at Sun with a confused look and asks, "What?"

"Do you need some help getting out of there?" Sun asks again.

"But why… why are you helping me?" Falling Star asks, looking shocked.

"I guess, I know what it's like for feel alone one, but now I have all my friends to be with me and help me out," Sun explains.

Then Twilight comes in on the conversation and says, "Same with me, we both have friends that change your lives, and the same will be for you. You just need to find a way to let it into your heart."

Falling Star doesn't know what to say about this. Sun and Princess Twilight are being nice to her. She doesn't know what to do about this.

Falling Star start to shed some tears and quietly whispers, "I… I was wrong about you, Sun."

Twilight, Sun, and the others are looking surprised to see Falling Star crying. Sun can tell Falling Star has said something, but it's so quiet that it's hard to make it out. They can tell one thing, Falling Star is starting to feel awful for that she has done to this world.

"I… I'm sorry," Falling Star says with tears coming down her eyes, and feeling very guilty.

She then loudly says in tears, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way."

"The Magic of Friendship just not exist in Equestria, it's everywhere," Twilight says.

"She's right, you can seek it out," Sun replies.

Then Sun sadly says, "Or you can forever be alone, the choice is yours,"

Falling Star start to climb out of the crater with tears in her eyes with Sun helping her. She starts to feel very bad for what she has done. What she almost do to Sun, Twilight, and her friends. Not to mention, everyone in this world for her own wishes.

With tears and guilt, Falling Star says, "But… but all I've ever done was drive everypony away. I don't know the first thing about friendship."

Sun uses on of her arms to confront Falling Star and says, "I'm sure Twilight and her friends can teach you."

Then Twilight smiles, and says, "And I'm sure we can work something out with Princess Celestia."

Falling Star is feeling speechless about this. Even Princess Twilight is willing to help her understand friendship. She still shedding a few tears, and is unsure about this.

"Those are my girls! That was amazing!" Spike says while clapping his paws.

However his cheering and paw clapping has catches the attention of the students.

One of them surprisingly asks, "Did that dog just talked, woah weird?"

Spike looks very awkward about that statement, and bluntly says, "Seriously, a talking dog is the only thing weird about all this."

"I for one think you're adorable," Rarity says as she grabs him. Then she start to give Spike a scratch behind his ear.

"Oh yeah!" Spike says as he enjoying the feeling.

"You can say that again," Applejack adds.

Sun and Twilight tries not to laugh at the attention Spike is getting.

Just then Principal Comes up to the girls and says, "I believe this rightfully belongs to you, Twilight."

The girls look to see that Principal Celestia has Twilight's crown. Now that this whole mayhem is over Twilight is able to get her crown back and is able to take it back to where it belongs. However, she starts to think that her crown is partly responsible for causing the trouble in this world.

Twilight start to feel bad and says, "Principal Celestia, I'm sorry that you all got involved in all this."

"That's alright, I can understand your reasons for not telling right away. But I can see good reason as to why you and Sun are not only winners of the Fall Formal, but true princesses," Principal Celestia replies.

She then tells Twilight and Sun as she put the crown back on Twilight's head, "True princesses in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before them, but by inspiring others to stand with them, and you two are capable of just that. I hope you will see it too."

"Princess Twilight and Princess Sun," Principal Celest adds with a smile.

Twilight smiles and says, "We do."

With agreeing to the statement, everyone star to cheer for Twilight and Sun for being princesses of the Fall Formal. The girls and Spike are very happy for them as well. Twilight and Sun are feeling honored about becoming princess of the fall formal. In fact, it's possible that they are both princesses of Equestria as well.

Just then Flash holds out his hand to Twilight and asks, "Now will it be an awkward time to ask you for that dance?"

Twilight look to see that Flash is asking for that dance. She then look at the moon and can see she still has plenty of time before the portal closes. However, she knows that they need to squeeze in some time so Sun can see Princess Celestia before the portal closes again. Twilight offers Flash her hand with a giggle, and Flash start to dance.

Everyone has return to the dance and star to party as if the crazy magical even has never happen. With their new pony up form, it will be a wonderful time. Music star to play, and the song starts to sing.

This is our big night

We made it happen

Now let's party all night

We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around

To tonight so let's try to make it last forever

The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night

Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!

Six friends on the way up now

Six friends here to show you how

This is our big night

This is our big night

This is our big night

Twilight, Sun, and all of their friends are having the best night in their lives. Photo Finish brings her camera so she can take their picture. Twilight, Sun, and the girls, along with Spike and Nina gather around, and Photo Finish has taken the picture of them. They know this picture is what they will cherish forever.

When the party is over, Twilight, Sun, and the girls are having a grout hug, know that Twilight will have to go home very soon. They know that Sun also going to be gone, but for a little bit. After the hug, Sun and the others know that it's going to be time for Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike to go back to their home world. It's also time for Sun to meet Princess Celesta after all these years.

"We're going to miss you Twilight," Fluttershy says.

"I am too," Twilight replies.

Then Sun says, "I hope you and your friends will look after her,"

"I'm sure Twilight and her friends from her home will help. Of course I do expect an apology for the Fall Formal Fiasco," Rarity says, and yet still a bit frustrated by Falling Star's action.

"I had a feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies when we get back to Equestria," Twilight says.

Sun comes up to Falling Star and asks, "Falling Star."

"Yes Sun," Falling Star replies questionably.

"Promise me that you'll try to make friends and be more open up to everyone," Sun says with a calm smile.

Falling Star smiles a back and says, "I promise."

"And… I'm sorry for all the hassle I've gave you all this time," Falling Star feeling bad about the trouble she has caused.

"It's okay, I'm just glad we get to be friends now," Sun replies.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Equestria with us?" Falling Star asks.

Sun shows a calm smile and says, "As much as I like to, but I made a home here and I love being with my friends and family. Plus I think I'm not fully ready move back there. Just make sure you be yourself and try your best to make new friends."

"I will," Falling Star says, feeling much better.

Just then, Spike touches Spikes leg to get her attention, and says, "We better get going, and Sun, it's about time you see her again."

Twilight, Sun, and Falling Star nods her head in replies.

Twilight turns to the girls and says, "I know I only met you all for a short time, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"We'll miss you too Twilight," Rarity says.

"We all will," Rainbow Dash adds.

Then Sun asks, "Fluttershy, can you take care of Nina while I'm gone?"

"Okay," Fluttershy answers, while holding the wild cat.

"Hope you meeting with Princess Celestia goes well, Sun" Applejack replies giving Sun some reassurance.

Sun nods her head in reply. Twilight feels glad to have some wonderful friends, and gain new ones. With that, Twilight, Sun, Falling Star, and Spike walk to the portal so they can go to Equestria.

As they walk, Spike comes up to Twilight and says, "That crown looks good on you, Princess Twilight,"

"You know Spike, I think I'm starting to feel comfortable wearing it," Twilight says, feeling more confident about wearing the crown and having her new title.

"And the wings?" Spike asks.

Sun giggles a bit and says, "I think after dealing with a different body, I'd think she'd be fine."

"She's right. I'd spend three days walking on two legs and picking up with these. Wings. I'm thrilled that I'll be dealing with back in Equestria," Twilight replies as she shows her hands and new wings on her back.

She then turns to Sun and asks, "Are you sure, you're ready for this Sun?"

"I think so," Sun says with confidence, and with a smile.

"The let's go," Twilight says.

With that, Twilight and the others have gone through the portal. Even though the portal will be closing in an hour, Applejack and the others are missing Twilight already. They do wish they can come with her, but thinks it will be best for them not to go.

Pinkie sighs and says, "I wish we can go see Twilight in this other world, it's no fair that you get to have all the fun."

"Pinkie, she's not going over there to have fun," Rainbow Dash says with a sigh.

"She's right, Sun feels that she needs to do this. Who knows when she'll get another chance to see her again," Rarity adds.

Applejack nods her head and says, "Yeah. According to Twilight, it will be less than an hour till the portal closes again."

"I kind of wish we can see Sun see her old teach again. I think it will be very sweet," Fluttershy says while petting Nina the wild cat.

"Hope it's not sappy," Rainbow Dash mutters.

Rarity grumbles with a glare, "Rainbow Dash."

"What?!" Rainbow asks in spite.

Back in Equestria, The main five, along with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are still waiting for Twilight to come back. She has been gone for a while now. They are very worried about her including Spike, since he decides to come along with her. Just then the portal starts to glow and Twilight comes out of the porter, but she is on her hind legs. As a result, she loses her balance and goes back on her forearms. Hearing the hooves on the ground, catch her friends' attention. They can see that Twilight is back.

Fluttershy happily cheers, "Twilight!"

"You're back!" Rainbow says with excitement.

Rarity runs up to her and happily says, "You've got your crown!"

"I knew you can do it!" Pinkie says while hugging Twilight.

Applejack whips the tear from her eye as she says, "We were so worried!"

At that moment, Twilight and her friend give each other a group hug. Twilight is very happy to be back home with her friend and family. Just as she continue to hug her friends, she notice that two ponies are missing from the group. Since her friend, along with her brother and sister in law are here.

"Where's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asks.

"She and Princess Luna are doing some important work while we watch the portal with the girls," Princess Cadence answers.

"But they'll be back after they're done," Shining Armor adds.

As the conversation is starting to become a welcome back moment, three figures comes out of the portal, and fallen on top of Twilight and her friends. When they look, they can see Spike is back as well. Along with the pony they recognized from days ago, and somepony new to most of them. The pony turns out to be Sun who is a pony, just like the others.

Sun rubs her head with her hoof and says, "Well, that was a rough landing."

"You can say that again," Spike replies.

Sun looks to see where Spike is. To Sun's surprise, she can see that Spike really is a dragon. A baby dragon to be exact. Sun smiles happily, grabs Spike and starts to hug the little dragon.

Sun happily says as she gives Spike a hug, "Aw, aren't you a cute little dragon."

"I guess, I'll always get some kind of attention in her and in the other world," Spike says with a calm smile on her face.

Twilight and the others giggle to see the small dragon has been given a hug by Sun. However, they are kind of surprised to see that she has wings as well. They then notice Falling Star so is trying her best not to laugh or giggle seeing Sun giving Spike some attention.

Rainbow Dash comes up to her with a suspicious look and asks, "I'm guessing that your name is Falling Star, right."

"Yes. I am, and I'm really sorry for all this. I never knew there was another way," Falling Star answers with guilt.

Sun comes up and says, "That's right. Falling Star realizes her mistake and will do whatever it takes to make up for it."

Looking at Falling Star, the others can tell how sorry Falling Star is for what she has done. However, they do know that it's not going to be easy for this incident to go by. However, there is one thing they are confused about.

Fluttershy questionably asks, "Um, who are you?"

Sun starts to blush and says, "Right. My name is Sun, but thanks to Twilight's crown, I finally remember that my real name is Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer!" Everyone, excluding Twilight, Falling Star, and Spike reacts with a shock.

Everyone are in shock to see that Sunset Shimmer is alive. At first they aren't sure of believing it or not, but then again, seeing is believing. They know another thing, Princess Celestia will be relieved and happy to see Sunset.

"Yeah. But I decided to come back to see princess Celestia before the portal closes again," Sun explains.

"I'm guessing you're going to head back to the other world after you talk to her," Applejack replies.

Sun nods her head and says, "Yes. I love being with my friends and my new family, I also don't feel that I'm ready to fully come back to Equestria."

"I guess that's understandable, you've been living in this other world for seven year now," Princess Cadence replies.

"Actually in Sun's home world, it's been over two years," Twilight clarifies.

Pinkie happily says in surprise, "Wow, time must move slowly in that world!"

"I guess," Sun replies with a giggle.

Then Sun says, "Either way, it's like you girls with Twilight, we've always befriend and we never want to be apart. To be honest, you all are my friends but in the other world."

"You mean your friends are really our counterparts! How cool is this!" Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

Then Rarity says, "And I'm guessing it was my counterpart who made you these lovely dresses."

Twilight and Sun looks at each other and themselves to see that they are still wearing the dresses that the Rarity from the other world. Even the shows and accessories come along with them. Twilight and Spike thinks it's strange on how she is able to keep the dress, but they don't fully understand how the portal fully works.

Twilight simple smiles and says, "Yeah. She did. I guess I'm able to keep it."

"And the dresses look good on you two," Spike says.

Just as the conversation is going well, Pinkie happily says, "Yeah. And now it looks like we have two new alicorns."

"Hey, she's right!" Rarity says with excitement.

"But isn't Sunset supposed to be an alicorn," Fluttershy says looking, confused.

Sun and Twilight looks at each other and can see that Sun is in fact an alicorn now, which mean, Sun must be a princess now. They do think it will be best to explain to the others what happen.

"It's kind of a long story," Twilight replies. But before she can say anything else…

Pinkie comes up to everypony and explains, "You and Twilight were candidate for Princess of the Fall Formal a big fall dance at your school. However Falling Star was in it too. So you both tried to help each other while Falling Star was putting some obstacles in your pat. In the end you two actually tied and Twilight put the crown on Sun and got her memory back. But then Falling Star took the crown, puts it on her head and became a magical she deam. She tried to hurt Twilight, but Sun saved her. And you, Twilight, and your friends protected each other when Falling Star tried to destroy you. But a magical aura was able to save you, and Sun developed magic and turned into an alicorn because she was able to protect her friend, and you all defeated her. After that you all decided to take Falling Star back to Equestria where she can start learning about friendship and return to The School for Gifted Unicorns, right."

Twilight, Sun, and the others are surprised to hear Pinkie explaining things in long details again. Then again, this is Pinkie Pie they are listening to. Sun figures that this Pinkie Pie will be exactly like her friend Pinkie Pie from Canterlot High.

However, Sun still asks looking surprised, "How do you know all that?"

"Just a hunch," Pinkie answers with a happy grin on her face.

Twilight rolls her eyes with a calm smile, and mutters, "Of course."

Then Applejack says, "We'll all be, that's mighty impressive of you Sun,"

"Wow! That means we got five princesses now!" Rainbow Dash says looking amazed.

"I guess," Sun says while showing blushes on her cheeks.

"Well, seeing you transform like that, proves that you are a princess," Falling Star adds.

Sun nudges at Falling Star and says, "Let's not get carried away."

The girls, along with Spike simply laugh about it. They can see that Sun does indeed become an alicorn princess. It seems that Sun is getting more friends. Falling sTar feels that she is gaining already three new friends, and with changing her attitude and ;earning about friendship, she will end up becoming someone ponies can depend on, just like Sun.

Shining Armor starts to leave the door and says, "I'll go inform Princess Celestia, right away that you are back and that Sun or should I say Sunset Shimmer is dropping in for a visit."

"Thanks Shining Armor, but please, just call me Sun," Sun replies.

Shining Armor nods his head, agreeing to the idea. After that, he then leaves the room so he can go check on the princesses and let them know about the news. The girls, along with Spike are wondering how will the princess will react on seeing Sun again, and as an alicorn now.

Sun turns to Twilight with a smile and says, "Your brother is very nice. I remember when I first met him during his cadet years."

"I know he is. In case you didn't know he was Captain of the Royal Guard before he married Cadence and became a princess," Twilight replies.

"Wow, a captain and a princess. You sure have a special family," Sun says with amazement.

Since the conversation is going somewhere, Twilight, her friends, Spike, and Princess Cadence, explains to them off all the excitement and crazy adventures that they have. During the time, Sun also explains to them about her time in the other world.

In the throne room, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna has just finished with their meeting with some of the other royalty of Equestria. Since they are finished, they think it will be a good idea to go check an see if Twilight's back yet. Just then, Shining Armor opens the door to see the princesses are at the door.

Shining Armor says, "Hello Princess."

"Hello Shining Armor, is there something going on?" Princess Celestia asks.

"Funny you should mention it, I'd be happy to let you know that Twilight and Spike are back. They also brought Falling Star and Twilight got her crown back," Shining Armor answers.

Princess Luna smiles and says, "That's good to hear.

Then Shining Armor turns to Princess Celestia and says, "And Princess, there's someone who really wants to see you."

"Who? Princess Celestia asks looking curious.

Shining Armor smiles and answers, "Twilight found her princess. She found Sunset Shimmer,"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gasph in shock. Just then Princess Celestia starts to feel that she is about ready to cry. First she ends up think that Sunset died, and that she has ended up in another world. Now Sunset Shimmer is hear to pay her a visit.

"She really is here," Princess Celestia says looking surprised and with a smile.

Shining Armor nods his head, and answers, "Yes. Sunset or really Sun decided to live in the other world, but she wanted to see you. Apparently thanks to Twilight's crown, Sun was able to remember everything, and she ended up turning to an alicorn now."

This makes the princesses more surprised about it. They wonder how Sun ends up becoming an alicorn in the other world. With that Shining Armor escort the princesses to the room where the magic mirror is. Princess Celestia is a bit nervous on how she should approach Sun. She knows one thing, Sun has gone through the trouble to pay her a visit before the portal closes. She can understand that she does made the other world her home and will be returning for a long time. She just need to see what she'll say to Sun/Sunset Shimmer when she sees her after all these years.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Reunited for Short While

When Shining Armor along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna reaches the door. The sun princess is feeling a bit uneasy about this. She hasn't seen Sunset Shimmer in over seven years, so she isn't sure how to confront her or to anything for that matter. Princess Luna can see that her sister is feeling very concern about seeing her old student after all these years, and can understand how hard this is for her.

Luna turns to her sister and asks, "Are you sure you want to do this sister?"

"I feel that if I don't, then I won't get the chance to see her for another thirty moons. Remember, she decided to live in that other world, but want to see me," Celesta answers.

Then she turns to the door and says, "And… I really wanted to see her, after all this time."

Celestia turns to Shining Armor meaning that she wants him to open the door. Shining Armor nods his head agreeing to it, and uses his magic to open the door. When the door opens Shining Armor and the princesses look to see Twilight and the others, along with Sun and Falling Star are talking to each other. They look behind to see the princesses and the captain at the door.

When Sun and Princess Celestia look at each other, they are staring at each other with their eyes wide open. Princess Celestia is very astonish to see Sun, and is more to see that she is an alicorn. The two ponies staring at each other begin to walk towards one another. When they both are face to face, they look at each other, but haven't say a word. The sun princess look around Sun to see her being an alicorn, but can see her cutie mark just like Sunset. However, what really put everything together is to see the pendant on Sun's neck. It looks exactly the same one that Sunset has, and can see that one is missing.

The two start to shed tears in their eyes, happy to see each other again. They then both give each other a hug. They both are so glad to see each other again. Twilight and her friends, including Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Princess Luna, Spike, even Falling Star after happy shedding tears over the happy reunion. Pinkie then starts to cry and almost like she is going to flood the place.

As the reunion is going, Celestia happily says in tears, "It really her. It's really… really her."

"Yes. It is her." Twilight happily says.

Princess Celestia looks at Sun and asks, "And I can see you have wings now. Bout, how were you able to gain them, unless you did something that is worthy to have wings?"

"It's because… instead of running away, I was able to save Twilight, my friend," Sun answers with a strong smile.

Princess Celestia looks at Sun with a surprised look. She is amazed that Sun actually used the word friend just now. She then remember what Sun messages said about her making friends will living in the other world. Then she realizes something that she been think about since the messages and sure about it now, Sun has been able to discovered the magic of friendship on her own, and her friendship is what transform her into an alicorn.

"I must say, you sure showed me a wonderful surprise," Celesta replies.

"Yes. Once I remember, I realized that I was able to make friends and…" Sun is able to explain, but stop at the middle of her sentence.

Sun make a shock look on her face, and says, "And, this must be it."

"What must be it?" Princess Celestia asks looking confused.

Sun takes a deep breath and calmly explains, "I remember that when you first showed me the mirror. I saw myself having wings, and a long tail with ears in a different body. I realizes that this must be the body that I got. The mirror must showed me what happened when I transformed in the other world. It's like…

"Like you were destined to go into this other world, but had no clue of the kind of result it will be the result," Celesta calmly says finishing her sentence.

"Yes," Sun replies with a surprised expression.

Twilight and surprised to hear about it. She did remember Sun telling about the mirror, but never even think it will happen when she entered the other world.

Twilight comes over and says, "It's also like I was meant to help Sun become what she is meant to be. She was meant to be an alicorn as much as I was, but couldn't done it because of her lost memory and until she fully allowed true friendship in her heart.

"Just like you Twilight," Spike adds.

Rainbow laugh and says, "Guess you and Sun are more a like than you think."

"Yes, but they both have different lives," Rarity remarks.

Everyone in the room star to laugh at the remark, and know that it's true. Two unicorn who are alike but have different lives and path to follow their dreams and destiny. Then Sun looks at Falling Star and remember what she needs to ask.

Sun faces Princess Celestia and family says, "Princess Celestia, I know it will be a lot to ask, but if it's alright if you will allow Falling Star to continue her studies in The School of Gifted Unicorns."

Other than Twilight and Spike who knows about it, everyone else are shocked to hear what Sun is asking of her. Even though some of them have forgiven Falling Star, some are still not sure about Sun's request.

Princess Luna comes up with a firm look and asks, "Child, why would you want to that? After everything that she had done and what she almost done to your home. She could have cause the world off balance."

"Because, Falling Star may done some bad things, but she doesn't know another way for what kind of wishes she has. I forgive her for it, and I promised her to help her. TWilight had already agreed to do whatever she can to help teach Falling Star about friendship, and she will do everything she can to make up for everything she did," Sun explains her reasons with a serious tone.

She then turns to Sun and begs, "Please Princess Celestia. I know what she done was back, but I know that with yours, Twilight, and her friend guidence, I know she will be able to truly learn on how to use her magic to help others."

Princess Celestia is more astonished by Sun's maturity by the minute. She is requesting her to help Falling Star. At first she isn't fully sure about it, but seeing Sun and Twilight's eyes, she can see that they really want to teach Falling Star how to change, and be in her guide as well. Princess Celestia knows what answer she has.

She then turns to Falling Star and firmly demands, "Falling Star, please come forward."

"Yes, princess," Falling Star says nervously.

Falling Star walks over to her and feeling scared on what the princess will say to her.

When Falling Star is in front of Princess Celestia, the princess explains, "Falling Star, you have caused a lot of trouble for the ponies in Canterlot. Not only that, you have stolen our new princess' crown and used it for your own gain. I am disappointed in you for the paths you have chosen in the years."

Falling Star is prepared for what happened. However, instead of being scold like she believes, Princess Celestia smiles and says, "As long as you fully wanted to change, I will allow you to continue your studies in the school. I will also allow Princess Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends to teach you about the magic of friendship. I will also forgive you, as long as you work hard and prove to become a new pony."

Falling Star starts to shed tears of joy, and cheerfully says, "Thank you princess. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I will not let you down. I won't let any of you down.

"You better," Rainow says.

"We'll make sure to help you, and to make sure you have the best of friends," Pinkie says happily, and gives Falling Star a hug.

Then Princess Celestia says to Sun, "I'm very proud that you grown over the years."

"Thank you. I do with you could meet my friends and the family that raised me," sun says with glee.

Princess Celestia smiles, and says, "Then maybe, you could let them have a little visit with us. Then you all can come home before the portal closes."

Everyone in the room become shocked of what Princess Celestia said. She wants the inhabitants on Sun;s home to come to Equestria for a visit. They are not sure about the idea though.

"Uh Princess, are you sure about that?" Applejack asks.

"I agree, is it very wise to let the natives of the other world to come here?" Princess Luna asks,

"I'm sure. I wanted to personally thank the one who have help Sunset… I mean Sun over the years," Princess Celestia says with confidence.

She giggles a bit with a wink and says, "Besides, I'm sure you all are curious to meet your counterparts as well."

Rainbow sighs and says, "Aw pony feathers, you know that we're all curious about seem them too, but I guess they can come for a visit."

Then Rarity says, "In fact, if they're Sun's friends then they're our friends too.

"We'd be happy to meet them," Fluttershy replies with a smile.

Sun seems happy that her new friends are going to meet her other friends from the other world. Of course, they're going to be the same being of both world. She's happy to do it for them and wants her friends to meet each other.

In the other world, Rainbow Dash and the other are still waiting for Sun to come out. Fluttershy is simply petting Nina the wild cat on the back and letting her sleep in her arms. They know she is going to be gone for a while, but don't want her to be gone for too long. Just then, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, and Screwball walk to where the girls are. They are kind of wondering what they are doing.

"Girls what are you all doing out here?" Principal Celestia asks.

Then Discord asks, "And where is Sun at?"

"Sun is in a portal that is on the base of the Wondercolt statue to visit her old teacher and see her home world," Pinkie explains.

The others are not sure what to think of it. At first they are not sure to determine it to be real, but then again, they all know better than to doubt Pinkie on stuff like that. Before they can answer, they all can see Sun coming out of the base of the statue. Now they are surprised to see this, and now know this is true.

Screwball comes up Sun with an excited look, and asks, "Wow sis, is that the portal Twilight's been talking about?"

"It sure is. Also Princess Celestia said you all can come visit for a little before the portal can." Sun explains.

Before they can say anything, Pinkie happily screams, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go through that portal."

Pinkie runs and jumps through the portal. Of course, the other are going to be surprised to see another Pinkie Pie in Equestria.

Sun shrugs her shoulders and says, "Same old Pinkie Pie."

Sometime later, Sun has taken all of her friend to the other world. She even bring the principals in charge of the school, and her adopted family. Twilight friends are surprised as much as Sun's friends to stand face to fact of each other. Even the princesses are surprised to see their counter parts. All of her friend, and sister have been turned to ponies while her dad has turned to a creature with different animal part, which he seems to like.

"You gotta admit Sunny, this body seems to work for me," Discord says looking at his new body.

"Yes. this body seems to suit you quite well," the human Rarity says.

"Well I like it," Screwball replies.

The pony Rainbow rubs her head and says, "And I though one Discord was hard enough to handle."

"Just be glad he's not staying," The pony Rarity whispers.

Then Principal Celestia walks up to her counterpart and says, "Well at any case, it an honor to meet you your highness. I'm glad that Sun was able to see you again."

"There no need for formality, I just wanted to tell you all thank you for taking care of Sun while she is living in your world, and hope you continue to be there for her," Princess Celestia replies with a smile.

"Yes. But I'm still kind of wrapping my head in this. There's even Dean Cadence as a pony." Vice Principal Luna says.

"I agree. She looks a lot like her, except for the crown," Sun adds.

"I guess even I have a counterpart. I'll bet even Shining Armor and Twilight have one as well," Princess Cadence replies.

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Then Human Rainbow asks while looking at the mark on hr new flank, "So what is it with the world full of magic and stuff, and like what are those marks on your flanks?"

"And on ours for that matter," the human Pinkie adds.

Twilight laughs a bit and says, "They're called cutie marks. They appear when a pony discovers their special talent. Something that makes you special and individual."

"Yeah. Like mine and Twilight's cutie mark shows that we are both good with magic," Sun answers.

Then Sun says, "But it seems your cutie mark are similar, but seems to have some addition to your cutie mark. Like Rainbow also has a soccer ball or Rarity has a spool of thread."

"Looks like it," Vice Principal Luna says looking at her mark that has a moon along with a pan next to it.

For the rest of the visit, Sun and her friends and family, have been telling them of Sun's time with them. Twilight can also see that she can sometimes get herself into a bit of trouble, or involves in strange happenings. She even explains to them about meeting the ghost that lives at a mansion in town. They are amazed to hear all of Sun and her friends time together and adventure. The pony Fluttershy seems very interested on how Sun has an iriomote wild cat for a companion, and one that is fully attached to her. After a long time for them talking and having a fun conversation, it's time for Sun and the others to head back home before the portal closes.

"I guess it's about time for us to head back home," the Human Pinkie says.

"Yes. If we don't, then we'll be stuck here," Sun says.

Twilight smiles and says, "I sure have a good time in your world. Hope we all can see each other again.

"I hope so," Sun replies.

Then Princess Celestia says, "And Sun, I hope that you will be happy living in the other world. And hope that someday you come back to Equestria for a visit."

"I sure will." Sun says.

Then Princess Celestia say, "And Discord, Screwball, make sure Sun stays safe and make sure you and you girls will be there for her."

"Of course we will. If you ever see our counterparts, let them know we said hi," Screwball happily replies.

Princess Celestia smile and says, "I'm sure we will see them soon."

With that, everyone star to go through the portal one by one. Sun gives Princess Celestia one final hug before leaving to go back home. After they all walk through the portal, the moon is finally at the center of the sky and makes a glow. When Twilight touches the portal, she can see that it's closed now. She knows that it will be another thirty moons before the portal opens again.

"Guess the portal's closed now," Rainbow says.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again someday. And who knows, maybe we can show Sun the empire and other places," Twilight says.

Everyone nod their heads agreeing to it. They are hoping that Sun and the others will come over to a visit someday. Maybe when the portal opens again, then it will be their turn to meet them in their world. Twilight and Sun still have the journal that will connect them to each other, they know they both still have some challenges to face in their home. Twilight also knows she will have a new challenge as Equestria's new 'll just have to wait and see what new adventures she will face as princess.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue: The Unknown At Every Corner

Back at the Crystal Empire in the early morning, the girls really love to hear about Twilight and Spike's story about their time in Sun's home world. Cadence also want to hear about Twilight's adventure too. They seem very excited about it since they have met their counterparts, along with Sun and her family. Right now, the girls are starting to ask so many question about her time in the other world.

"Where did you stay?" Fluttershy asks.

"What do they wear?" Rarity asks.

"What ya eat?" Applejack asks.

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "Are there others that are awesome as me?"

"Do they have parties?" Pinkie asks with excitement.

"Yes Twilight. Even though you told us some of the details, we would love to hear more about it," Cadence adds.

Twilight giggles and says, "I really love to tell you girls, and trust me it's a very long story, but I don't know why, but I'm still kind of tired from the dancing last night,"

"Dancing?!" The girls exclaim surprisingly.

Before Twilight can answer, she ends up bumping into someone. In fact, this isn't the first time she bumps into someone for the past few days. She look up to see a young stallion wearing armor, who has orange like fur, and dark blue hair. For some reason, this stallion in the armor looks very familiar.

The stallion helps her up as he says, "We gotta stop bumping into each other like this."

After helping Twilight up, the stallion walks away and is going to do his guard duty. The girls including Cadence can see that Twilight and the guard are giving that look in their eyes.

Twilight walks over and asks with a surprised expression, "Who is that?"

"He's the new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think," Princess Cadence.

She looks at Twilight with a smug on her look, and asks, "Why? Do you know him?"

"Not exactly," Twilight answers, and then starts to blush on her cheeks.

With that Twilight starts to walk towards the dinning room. However, the girls can tell what is going on with their princess friends. It's something that they know too well for her own good.

"Oh, somepony has a crush on the new guy," Applejack says.

Twilight blushes like crazy, and protests, "No. No I don't."

Rarity gasps with excitements seeing her blush, and says, "She does. She absolutely does,"

Twilight walks away from the girls as she protests, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. He's just…"

Pinkie starts jumping around her as she says, "Totally reminds you a someone you've met in the other world who played guitar. Who used to date Sun, and help proved that she didn't destroyed the decoration so she can compete for the school dance. Then he asked you to dance at that dance, right."

Twilight looks at Pinkie with a confused look and asks, "How you know that?"

"Just a hunch," Pinkie says with a grin on her face. She then hops way to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's eat," Rainbow Dash says sounding eager.

The girls, along with Cadence leave to the dining room, so they can have some breakfast. Twilight and Spike however, stay behind looking outside the window. They are glad to meet Sun and all of her friends, and family. They do wish they can see them someday. After gazing outside the window for a little, Twilight, and Spike continue to walk to the dining room to have some breakfast, and to explain to them more about the Sun's home.

Back at Canterlot High, where Sun lives, she and her friends are outside of the school with the front entrance all fixed up. Earlier this morning, Sund decides to fix up the front of the school after Falling Star destroyed most of it. When her friends find out about it, they volunteer to help out. Even their sibling, and some of the other students decide to help. After a long morning, the entrance is build, and is brand now. Sun and her friends just put the last of the supplies away and now have the rest of their day to themselves.

"There, we're all done," Sun says.

"It would have gone forever if our sisters and brothers didn't help us," Fluttershy replies.

"Not to mention, Flash and his Band, Trixie and her friends, Photo Finish and the girls, and more!" Pinkie says with excitement.

"That's quite right," Rarity replies, agreeing to the statement.

The Sun turns to her friends and asks, "Now that we're done fixing the front of the school, what you want to do?"

"I'd say it's a good day to do some shopping!" Rarity answers, with excitement.

"Good. I also think we can also grab some lunch too," Applejack adds as she adjust her hat.

Rainbow Dash adds with glee, "Sounds good to me."

Agreeing to the idea, the girls decide to head to Canterlot Mall so they can do some shopping and hanging out. As they start to leave, Sun hears something and turns around to find no one here. She has this strange feeling that someone has been eavesdropping and spying on their conversation.

Fluttershy comes up to Sun and asks,"What is it Sun?"

"I don't know, but… I got this funny feeling someone is spying on us," Sun answers sounding unsure.

She then turns to Fluttershy, shrugging her shoulders and says, "Guess I must have imagined it."

"Come on girls, let's go, the mall isn't going to wait for anyone!" Rainbow Dash calls out.

"Coming," Fluttershy answers.

Sun and Fluttershy catch up with the others and are heading to the mall together. Sun and the girls are glad to have the whole day to hang out and have some fun after the crazy event at the Fall Formal. Sun does something wonder if there any more magic that might end up in this world, but have some doubts about it.

Just then Rainbow Dash announces with excitement, "Race ya!"

With that Rainbow Dash starts to run ahead of them.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, no head start!" Applejack calls out, and then start to chase after her.

Sun starts to run after them and says, "Wait for us!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Pinkie screams happily and runs after them.

"Well, a lady must get some exercise in the morning," Rarity says and then, she and Fluttershy run after them as well.

The girls run and are happy to be racing each other to the shopping mall. Sun and the others are glad to be together and to be the best of friends. What Sun and the girls don't know, is that their magical event at the Fall Formal is just the beginning. Right now, they are just going to see what life comes ahead and they will also be doing it together.

Behind the school of Canterlot High School, there are two mysterious people. They both have the same dark gray hair color, light gray skin color, and light blue colored eyes, but their clothes are different. The boy is wearing a gray shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and wearing a black jacket. The girls is wearing a green dress with a black dress jacket with a belt, and black flat shoes.

"That was her, right?" The boy asks.

"Of course it's her, she's practically took down that magical creature last night. Not to mention, she has the same color of skin, hair, eyes, and she has the same necklace the queen mentioned," The girl answers.

"Now that the portal closed, what should we do?" The boy asks.

"The queen ordered us to observed her, and see if there anything else special about her," The girl answers.

The boy says, "Still, I thought the queen finished her off,"

"Me too, but scouts reported that she is alive," The girl says.

She then takes out four black beetle, and says, "I'm going to report this to the queen, then… she'll tell us what our next move is."

"Right," The boy replies.

With the girls decide to use the jewels to contact the queen they both have mention. The boy does continue to look to see Sun and her friends long gone right now. Like the boy, the girl is wondering how Sun managed to escape her death, but the portal is the key to do so. So when the queen hears about it, she orders the two to keep an eye on Sun. The two know the cost of them stay in this world, but will make sure Sun is looked after when the time is right.


End file.
